Discordant Hearts
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Jerry is ready to accept his new life, but slowly he realizes his memories will not leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Discordant Hearts**

 **An: This story is a Sequel to Oblivion. For less confusion I would take a look. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **One**.

* * *

A week ago Jerry Brewer was a Martinez. On the weekends, the people he thought were his family, gathered around a Latino American Breakfast. Sugary sweet pastries accompanied scrambled eggs on a platter in the middle of the kitchen table. One Saturday a month, his extended family crammed into their modest kitchen, boisterous laughter filling the atmosphere. Cousin Stephen stole churros from his plate every time, because he wanted seconds and thirds. His mother wrapped her arms around his shoulder, whispering 'Mi Hijo' with a twinkle in her eye, trying to get his attention amongst the cacophony by running her fingers through his hair.

"My son."

He snapped to attention when the sound of familiar yet unfamiliar words reached his ears. Fingers ran through his locks as he turned toward his mother's warm eyes, guilt settling in his heart. He had been going over familiar memories in his head. Yet, his family sat right in front of him. He shouldn't be stuck in the past.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Jack snorted on his right and then forked a generous helping of pancake into his mouth. Jerry eyed him, brows raised. He had to work on zoning out less. It was something he did in his classes often and he knew his grades suffered because of it.

"I was just reminding you of your appointment this afternoon," his mother stated.

He gave her a firm nod and a salute. She smiled as a result of his gesture and then the family went back to a silent breakfast. Jerry didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't remember having a appointment. He guessed he would find out after school.

After stirring his meal around his plate, he finally brought the fork to his mouth. He looked to his side and his mother's eyes brightened as soon as he made eye contact with her. He hadn't realized she had been watching him carefully.

"Food's great mom," Jack said, pushing his empty plate aside. "Jerry we need to hurry. The parking lot is a mess in the morning. I'm not going to be late the first day of school."

"You sound like Milton."

"Your brother is right, Jerry. Finish up quickly." she stated, waving a fork in the air. "I packed lunches for you both. You know? I never thought I would have the joy of packing two lunches. I'm so thankful for the miracle over the summer."

Jerry accompanied Jack to the kitchen where he set his plate in the sink. Jack pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek before he headed to his car. Gentle fingers took a hold of his wrist before he could head toward the door. He glanced at the warmth in the pair of brown eyes and smiled.

"Have a nice day," she said, voice laced with affection as she took a hold of his hands. "It'll be a new start. A good one."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Thanks."

He bid both his parents a farewell before he climbed into the passenger's seat of Jack's car.

* * *

Jerry tried to keep his eyes open as he reclined in the passenger's seat. At a red light, Jack turned to him, lips pressed into a thin line. Jerry averted his eyes from the imploring gaze. All he wanted was to catch a few more minutes of sleep before they reached Seaford High.

"Hey, you are dozing off. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Jerry straightened up from his slouched position against the car door. He eyed Jack's soft gaze and shrugged. He rather not discuss his occasional sleepless nights. There was nothing to talk about. He yawned, gaze fixed on the dashboard.

"No, didn't get much sleep. Could you turn down the volume?" he questioned, resting his head against the window again. "I'm going to get a little sleep before we get there."

Before Jack could ask further questions, the red light changed to green. The elder teen turned his focus to the road ahead and Jerry was grateful. The low thrum of the car engine lulled him to sleep.

"Come on, Jay."

Jerry awoke, eyes wide, searching around himself. He recognized the packed parking lot of Seaford High and realized they arrived at school. He rubbed the last seconds of sleep from his eyes as he trailed behind his brother. Jack pushed opened the double doors and let him enter first.

Jerry couldn't ignore the curious glances of the Seaford student body. He had no problems with the stares. No attention was bad in his eyes. He always believed in grabbing the spotlight when it shined on him. Despite the heat of the glances, he was pleased. He could see all the attention being used for good.

He opened his locker, located three lockers down from Jack's. His first day of class was History and he dreaded the subject just as much as he dreaded most of his subjects. He shoved the book under his armpit and waved goodbye to Jack. A hand grasped his wrist before he could disappear.

"Hey, man, your sneakers," Jack said.

Jerry glanced at his feet for a brief second and then shrugged. Jack blocked his path when he tried to head toward the school steps. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Jack get on one knee. Jack reached for his shoes and he recoiled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jerry asked, trying to move away. "Hey ladies!"

Jack looked over his shoulder as a few pretty girls strolled past. Jerry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms after the girls passed. One of the girls had a Spanish course with him last fall. He tried to escape Jack while his reputation was still safe, but he had no choice. Jack held his shoe laces hostage while he finished up. Jack laced up his shoes with ease, ignoring the stares in the hall. The elder teen gave his laces an experimental tug and got up with a smile on his lips.

"I don't know why you are so ashamed now," Jack said. "Milton always ties your shoes. By the way, you should really learn how to tie those sneakers. I'll be willing to teach you, if you want."

"Yeah, okay. You didn't have to embarrass me. We are in the middle of the most public place in all of the school, Jack. All the prettiest girls walk through here."

"Everyone walks through here."

"Exactly, everyone."

Jack rolled his eyes and then gave Jerry a pat on the back. "Well, learn to tie those sneakers and you won't have to worry about older brother doing it for you. Honestly, I'm not really surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jerry asked. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, you didn't exactly have a conventional childhood," Jack stated, voice soft and hesitant. "I mean, with the kidnappers and all. I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't bothered to teach or help you with anything."

Jerry frowned, brows furrowed. He wanted to protest and provide evidence, but decided against it. He stuffed his right hand in his pocket and thanked Jack for his assistance. He walked around the elder boy, ignoring the question in the other's eyes. Just like the conversation about his sleepless nights, he didn't wish to talk about it. Instead he headed up the steps to his next class.

* * *

Jerry fiddled with one strap of his backpack as the other hung off his shoulder. Andrea Sanford stood inches away from him in the front of the school. The wind picked up a few strands of her dark brunette locks. .

"Look, Andy," he stated, testing out the nickname for her. "Don't listen to what those other girls say."

"Really?" she asked, raising a brow. "I shouldn't listen to them when they say stay away from you? I mean I shouldn't be talking to you. You are a player. Even Taylor warned me."

Before he spoke, he spotted Taylor over Andrea's shoulder. Taylor crossed her arms and shook her head at him. He gave Andrea a warm smile and then narrowed his eyes at Taylor. Yes, he had scored one date with Taylor. After their first date, they decided to stay friends. He guessed he had been blinded by love at first, but the truth reveal itself soon enough.

"Don't listen to Taylor," Jerry responded, signaling Taylor to leave. "We broke it off not too long ago and she is bitter."

Andrea looked away and pondered while Jerry waved his arms above his head. Taylor shook her head before she disappeared from sight. Taylor insisted Jerry had wandering eyes during their first and only date, but Jerry was a noble guy. She must have imagined it all.

"Andy," he stated, taking a hold of her hand. "I really think there could be something awesome between us. And I'm not just saying that because I've said it a million times before, honest."

She giggled, rolling her eyes at his statement. She opened her mouth to speak, but a buzzing sound interrupted. Jerry frowned, glancing at his vibrating pants pocket. He ignored the distraction and turned his gaze to her, dismissing anymore text message sounds from his cell phone.

"Well, Jerry," she began. "I think that—."

His cellphone jumped and buzzed in his pocket. His Surfing the Lightning ringtone drifted from his cell phone before he picked up the call. He apologized to Andy, and then gave the person on the phone his attention. He frowned at the hurried voice of his mother on the other end.

"Hey, Andy, sorry," he stated, running his fingers through his hair. "Can I take a rain check?"

She smiled, eyes twinkling. "All depends on my mood next time."

"What? Really?" he asked.

Andrea gave him a warm smile and then walked away without a single word. He watched her join her friends before he headed to the buses. He almost wished he hadn't rejected Jack's offer of a ride home. He wasn't a huge fan of the public school bus.

* * *

Jerry's heart lodged within his throat at the sight of a cop car parked in the driveway. He itched the back of his hand, brows furrowed. The last time he saw a squad car was when he left his former family behind. Less than a month ago, he had been certain he was a Martinez. As he walked passed the cop car, he understood what the appointment was about and he wasn't happy. Their front door opened and Jack stuck his head out.

"Jerry, didn't you get Mom's text and call?" he asked, brows raised. "What are you doing standing on the lawn. I can't believe you are late. This was scheduled and everything. Hurry up!"

Jerry nodded, eyes focused on the cop car as he traveled toward their front door. He licked his lips, playing with his backpack straps as he headed through the door. Nothing could have interrupted his dreaded walk toward his front door. He wished something would interrupt. He wouldn't mind a stampede of wild monkeys.

"Jerry, honey. This is Officer Michael and Dr. Kelly New," his mother said, gesturing toward a burly cop and slender brunette. "Officer Michael is just here to get a statement that is all, just like we discussed earlier. And Dr. New just wants to have a chat with you."

"I already talked to the police," he stated, brows furrowed. "I don't know why we have to make a big deal out of this when I told you I already talked to them, Mom."

His gaze fell upon Jack sitting in the kitchen. Their eyes made contact before the elder male averted his gaze. Jerry narrowed his eyes at the strange action. He scratched the back of his head, eyes focused on his brother. Part of him wondered if Jack had said anything about him. He didn't know much about the police, but he never heard of them getting more than one statement from someone.

"Hello, Jerry, as your mom stated, I'm just here to talk," Dr. New remarked, moving her hands as she spoke.

He eyed them both, a lump in his throat. They didn't want to just 'talk'. No one ever just wanted to talk anymore. He remembered the girl he went out with before Taylor. She had just wanted to talk for ten minutes, but it was more than a talk. The result of their talk ended with him alone and confused by what he could have done to deserve such a cold rejection. He wasn't ready for any more talks. He was supposed to be out with Andy.

"Can we not do this?" he asked, eyes on his shoes.

"Oh," Dr. New stated, interrupting the officer. "Well, we could always reschedule."

"No, I don't mean do this another time," he stated, fists clenched. "I mean can we not do this at all. I mean I already told you what you wanted to know a few days ago."

"Jerry, honey, don't be rude," she stated, voice stern. "I'm so sorry. Can I fix you both a cup of coffee? My husband just bought me a CoffeTime Machine for my birthday. You know the one's with the little cups for single serving? I have French vanilla."

Dr. New glanced over him, her eyes warm and understanding. He narrowed his eyes at her not interested in her. Sure, she was pretty, but he could tell she would annoy him real easy. He was even less interested in Officer Michael.

"That sounds delightful, Mrs. Brewer," she stated.

Officer Michael eyed Jerry for a second before agreeing to a cup. While they were conversing in the kitchen, Jerry turned his attention to the stairs. If he locked himself in his room, then they would be forced to leave. They would have to abandon their plan. On his way, Jack blocked his path.

"Move, Jack."

"Jerry, what is the big deal?" Jack questioned. "They just want to talk."

"No one ever wants to just talk, Jack," Jerry said. "Plus, I don't want to talk with anyone. Now, hurry and move. I want to leave while mom distracts them with expensive coffee."

Jack shook his head, arms crossed as he refused to move. Jerry wondered if he could kick Jack in the shins. He had tried it only once before during one of their sparring sessions gone wrong. Despite his own black belt in Karate, he decided against it. His brother had acquired a lot of muscles over the years. He ran his fingers along his own insignificant bumps and realized he better not try his luck.

"Fine."

Jack smiled, reaching out and squeezing Jerry's right shoulder. The younger snorted at the affectionate action and turned to the living room. Jack nodded and made his way toward the kitchen. Jerry stuffed his hands in his pants, smiling within his mind. He made a quick sprint up his house steps, ignoring Jack's last minute shout. He could always pretend he was too exhausted from a hard day of work at school.

* * *

Dr. Kelly New introduced herself with bright twinkling eyes. She discussed her fascination for modern art, her interest in old black and white movies, and her secret love for surf boarding. Jerry scoffed at the memory as he traveled down the steps. Jerry remembered her warm voice prompting him to share some things about himself. He hadn't meant to be rude about it. He maybe shouldn't have dismissed her lighthearted behavior. He maybe should have been just as kind.

He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes focused on the fridge. Silence drifted throughout their home and he could no longer ignore the grumble of his stomach. After speaking with the psychologist he headed up to his room, insisting he wasn't hungry. It was all a lie and he shouldn't have tried a hunger strike.

He spotted a tiny Tupperware dish with a pink sticky note attached with tape at the top. He read over the note, a frown on his lips. He removed the dish from the fridge. His mother saved him food and he wondered how she knew him so well. They had only interacted over a few days. He expected her to be nothing but awkward in his presence. After all, the last time they truly interacted was apparently when he was four years old or something.

"Can't sleep?"

Jerry paused and then turned to face the owner of the voice. He hugged his meal to his chest as if he feared for his food's short life. Jack shook his head, heading over to the fridge and got himself a cup of water. Jack's shoulders were relaxed and his hair was tousled from sleep. He almost wished he seemed as comfortable as Jack did. Jack had spoken with Dr. Kelly New a day before him, because his schedule was packed. He seemed even less unsettled after their chat.

"What did you both talk about the day before?" Jerry asked, eyes set on Jack leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Who?"

"Kelly."

"You mean Dr. New?" Jack asked, head tilted.

"No, Jack, Dr. Frankenstein, the monster."

Jack smiled at the name and then he took another sip of his water. He placed the empty glass in the sink and walked over to him.

"You do know Frankenstein was the scientist right? Or at least that is what Milton told me," Jack commented, voice soft. "I don't remember actually. I sometimes don't understand when he goes on his long winding tales."

Jerry narrowed his eyes, gripping the Tupperware in his hands still. He placed his meal in the microwave and pressed START. The food rotated within and then he turned his attention to his older brother. Jerry crossed his arms and leaned forward into the other's space.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Jerry asked, brows raised.

"I'm sorry detective," Jack said, amusement in his voice. "I'll stay focused."

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

Jack gave him a light shove and headed around him. The elder bid him a goodnight and headed up the steps. Jerry kept his gaze on the stairs for a second longer before the beep of his meal grabbed his attention. His stomach gurgled and he pushed his encounter with Jack to the back of his mind. He retrieved his meal and took a place at the kitchen table, ready to partake in a super late dinner.

As he shoved cheese stuffed ravioli in his mouth, his mind wandered back to the afternoon. He lied. He lied to the nice lady, but part of him wondered if she knew. He frowned, eyeing the last few ravioli pieces in the container. There was a recorder in the corner of his father's office during his time with Dr. New. Dr. New joked that her handwriting was atrocious, but Jerry knew better. He watched many crime shows in his day. Not to say he thought he was a suspect, but he knew she wanted to analyze his voice in her office later. She had to have known he was lying.

He left his dish in the sink and trudged up the stairs to his room. He wondered if he was being unnecessarily difficult. In his defense, he had already spoken with the police and given a statement. He didn't understand why he had to talk with a psychologist all of a sudden. He wasn't insane and he knew he wasn't losing his mind. It wasn't fair that he wasn't being taken seriously and he didn't appreciate the disregard from his own mother. He thought she heard him when he asked for no police meetings. He found it strange that she thought he didn't listen enough to her.

He stretched out on his bed, mind returning back to his father's office. He didn't like being interviewed closely. Despite, Dr. New's comforting nature, she was still working with the police. Jerry only hoped he would see the last of her and Officer Michael. He ran his fingers across the soft linen of his bed as he drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Hello Everyone!

Well there you have it! The start of the Sequel to Oblivion. It has been such a long time since my last story. I know I stated I wouldn't write a sequel, but I found this story/idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I quietly worked on it. I'm excited! After all, I couldn't leave the other story like that because I couldn't stop thinking what happens next?

The next chapter is 6% (estimated) of the way done. Yes, a low percentage. I wanted to get this first chapter out so bad, so I did. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be too long. If you want, you could check my profile. I'll have announcements about this story there from here on out.

I want to thank everyone for reading this story! I appreciate any feedback about all aspects of the story. Feel free to let me know in a review.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Two.**

* * *

Bright sun rays flowed through the open blinds of Wasabi Warrior Academy, warming up Jack's face. Rudy's afternoon KinderKicks class shouted and kicked while he sat at the smoothie counter. Rudy had given the name, KinderKicks, to his class as soon as he started to accept younger karate students. Jack still found the name to be funny.

"You know, when I offered you this free smoothie—well—I was kind of expecting feedback," Taylor asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry," he stated, taking another sip of the beverage. "I like the blend of berry and kiwi. It is good."

"Just good?" she questioned, brows relaxed. "Okay, what is up with you?"

"What? You can't accept my feedback? I'll just take my comments elsewhere," Jack stated. "I hear the new Smoothie Bar has been a hit at the wharf."

"Okay, you are making jokes. Now I know something is wrong," Taylor said, scrubbing at her blender. "Spill. What is on Jack Brewer's mind?"

Jack took a gulp of his smoothie, thinking hard about the question. Taylor snatched the cup from his hand and then gestured for him to continue. Jack reached for the beverage, but Taylor moved it further away. She crossed her arms and raised her brows.

"Seriously, Jack, what is going on?" she asked.

"Have you ever broken a promise?"

"Huh?" she asked, head titled. "What kind of promise? What are you talking about?"

Jack furrowed his brows, fingers tapping an erratic rhythm on the surface. "Or maybe someone asks you to keep a secret?"

"Secret?" she questioned, resting her elbows on the counter. "What secret? Are you and Kim okay?"

"What? Why do you think this is about Kim?" Jack asked.

Taylor flushed, eyes wide and shaking her head. She picked up the blender on the counter and continued to rub at a stubborn spot of dried berry. Jack watched the action, frowning. Taylor couldn't know anything new about Kim. Kim always talked to him about things, unless they discussed stuff that Jack shouldn't hear.

"What? Is there something I should know?" he asked. "Is she not coming back in January anymore?"

"Oh, what? No, she is," Taylor stated, waving his concern aside. "Never mind about that. Now what were you saying about a secret?"

Jack eyed her and decided not to dwell on his suspicions. If Kim wanted to chat with Taylor about him, then that was all fine. After all, he didn't mind 'Girl Talk'. Girls talked about boys all the time or some of the time.

"Nothing, I lost my train of thought," Jack responded, reaching for his beverage. "Now, if you excuse me. I have a smoothie to finish."

She rolled her eyes before attending to a new customer. Jack bid her farewell and then headed over to Rudy. He thought back to the difficult decision he had made and winced. The weight of his choice rested on his shoulders, but he knew he was right. Besides, sometimes promises had to be broken.

* * *

"I don't really think that is such a good idea, Jack," Milton shared, eyes on his textbook.

Jack looked up from his Biology notes and groaned. There was a big test on the horizon and he knew Milton was an expert at Biology. Actually, Milton was an expert at most subjects. He had even been on the football team at one point. He frowned, pushing his notes to the side. Milton paused his reading and looked at him.

"I mean I know it is an investigation and there are some confidential information," Jack remarked. "But I don't see why they can't tell me. I'm related to the victim and that always takes priority right?"

Milton eyed Jack, head tilted to the side. Jack frowned. He knew he didn't make any sense, but he was unsettled. Life seemed quiet in Seaford, but he knew better. The kidnappers were still out there and he wished he knew what they had planned. He scratched at the back of his neck, lips pressed into a thin line.

"What do you expect them to tell you, Jack?" he asked. "That they know the location of the kidnappers and then give you all the technical details? They aren't going to tell you anything. It would be against standard policing procedure. It is an investigation, Jack. Why do you think police hesitate to share most of their knowledge to the public? Because the investigation is ongoing and it is private info."

Jack nodded, trying his best to get back to his notes. Milton was right like he was most of the time. Unfortunately, he couldn't help the thought in his head. He wanted to head to the police station more than ever. He knew where the local police station was in Seaford. They must have some information ready to share. After all, they had been quick to help his family and him before.

"Besides, the investigation isn't clean and cut like you think," Milton suggested. "They'll want to interview a bunch of other people, if possible. Nothing is said and done. So, why don't you focus on your Biology exam? I can't get Jerry to study, but maybe you aren't a lost cause. Remember Jack, the final year is just as important as all the other years."

Jack rolled his eyes, wondering if he had made the right choice. He could imagine a million other things he could be doing besides studying at Milton's place. In fact, he could be getting answers at the police station. He glanced at his watch and then Milton's furrowed brows.

"Hey, Milton, you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

Jack shook his head from side to side and then spoke voice steady. "How about we reschedule?"

"Huh, everything alright?" Milton asked.

Jack nodded, arising from his seat.

"I just have something I have to do."

"You are going to the station, aren't you?"

Jack gave the other a sheepish grin, but waved him away. Before he exited Milton's room, he paused at the sound of Milton's voice.

"Now, I'm not saying they'll tell you anything, but if they do," Milton stated, eyes on him. "Don't leave me out of the loop okay? I'm just as worried as you are. Jerry is a best friend of mine."

Jack smiled, eyes warm as he surveyed Milton's worried expression. He nodded and disappeared down the steps, his backpack hanging off of one arm.

* * *

Jack shoved his hands within his jeans pocket, eyes settled on the Seaford Police Station. He tightened his fists around the straps of his backpack, determination in his eyes. He bit his lip, moving out of the way to allow other individuals to walk past. Two officers disappeared up the steps and through the doors. Jack almost reached out to them, but decided against it. Instead he took the stones steps one a time, preparing all the necessary questions in his head.

Once he arrived inside, he turned his attention to a male at a computer. A paper cup with the logo Bob's Steakhouse rested on the outside. He analyzed the cup, vaguely familiar with the restaurant. He had heard interesting reviews and wouldn't mind visiting.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Jack froze, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"You alright, kid?" the man asked, eyes off the screen.

Jack nodded, heart pounding in his ears as he spoke. "Yes, sir. I wanted to know if, there was any news on the Brewer kidnapping case. I mean do you know about any of the details?"

The man raised a single brow at the request. Jack knew his specific question seemed odd. Teenagers don't normally ask about kidnapping cases. He only hoped the male recognized that he was Jerry's older brother and decided to tell him everything. He couldn't wait for the irregular updates from his parents. All the news they received were bland and gave him little assurance.

"You are the brother, aren't you?" the man questioned. "I'm sorry kid, but I can't release that information to you."

Jack stilled, heart lodged in his throat. He clenched his fists, trying to keep calm. "But I'm not a stranger. I'm his brother. I just wanted to know what is going on. Nothing really big just –"

"Look, Mr. Brewer," the male responded. "I'm really sorry. I know how rough this must be for you, but like I stated before I can't disclose that information to you. Now, if you excuse me, I have lots of emails to view and work to complete. Please, have a nice day, okay? I promise things are going to be alright."

Jack opened his mouth to protest. He wanted to let out a scream of frustration, but he was in public. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. His shoulders sagged as he bid the officer a farewell. He emerged from the station, eyes focused on the hustle and bustle of Seaford. Moisture collected in his eyes, but he brushed the traces of tears away.

* * *

Jack yawned as he wandered downstairs. He paused on the final steps, hearing the distinct sound of muffled sobs. He bit his lip, collecting his courage and headed out into the living room. He spotted his mother hunched over an album, lips quivering. He walked over to her and took the empty spot near her on the couch. She stiffened at the additional presence, but relaxed when she realized it was him.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked. "I heard you crying just now?"

She brushed away the stray tears and dismissed his question with a wave of her delicate hand. He turned his attention to the album before him. Jack scanned the photos on each page. Jerry was absent from every single photo and his heart clenched. He looked over to his mother's wet eyes and understood.

"I know I shouldn't dwell too much on it," she stated, voice unsteady. "I mean – Jerry is back with us so I should be happy. Yet, I look at this album and he isn't here. Jack he should be here. He is in the other photos, but he isn't in any of these."

Jack licked his lips, eyes focused on the images again. There were photos of him at the age of seven or eight standing alone. Some of the photos consisted of his Mom, Dad, and him. A lump formed in his throat. Even the album spoke of their tragedy.

"I just grabbed this album," she stated, playing with the clear plastic plastering the photos to the page. "I just forgot it was the other album when I grabbed it. Because of this investigation, I just haven't been sleeping well and I thought I'd look at some of our old photos. I grabbed this album and –."

Jack nodded, taking a hold of his mother's hand as she continued to flip through the pages with her other hand.

"And looking at these photos is just a reminder," she remarked. "I barely know him, Jack. I barely know my own son. I thought I could continue from where I left off. I thought it would be seamless. I had been so worried about it when he returned. How would it all work? I'm afraid of all the possible mistakes I could make."

Jack furrowed his brows, voice steady as he spoke. "Jerry, he –I don't know, but we will be fine."

She nodded and then reached for an item beside her. "I spoke with your father and with all the unknown out there I just—well I put a GPS tracker on Jerry's phone."

Jack retrieved the phone, eyes wide. He thought about his own phone and wondered if he too had a tracker. Part of him wouldn't mind and wouldn't have the heart to argue against it. He pocketed the phone and then wrapped his arms around her.

"It is okay, Mom," he stated. "With everything that has happened, I would be surprised if you didn't."

"I—I've had one on yours since middle school," she confessed, pulling away from the embrace. "I know how angry teens get about things like that. I've heard other mothers' experiences about it. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before."

Jack shook his head, eyes soft. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you it isn't weird. But I love you and I understand."

His mother laughed, tears trailing down her cheeks. She gave Jack's right shoulder a squeeze as she ushered him toward the steps. They both had early mornings and there was no reason for them to be up any later past midnight. At his door, his mother paused and then drew him into a hug soon after. He relished the warmth and comfort.

"Good night, honey," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I love you, Mom."

She turned and glanced over her shoulder, blowing him a kiss. He rolled his eyes at her cheesy action. Once she disappeared into the master bedroom, Jack opened Jerry's door. He traveled across the plush carpet toward the night stand. He set the cellphone on the nightstand and glanced at Jerry. His arms and legs were spread out from his sides, resembling a starfish on the shore. He snorted at his comparison, eyes soft. Jerry seemed peaceful, brows relaxed and muscles loose. His state of peace contrasted with some of the nights he had in the past.

He inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath before he headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He slipped into his own room and bed, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. He would have to save his problems for another day.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for you all. Hope you like it!

 **Special thanks to reviewers:**

 **Guest** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you are so excited. I'm excited too! Wow, I wasn't trying to make him a jerk, but I'm glad you understand either way. And I'm happy to see you pointed out how easy going he is. I was hoping to make him seem laid back. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

 **XxTheYinToYourYangxX** , thanks for the review. Yes, I figured a sequel would be unexpected, especially because the first story was years ago. I'm glad your thrilled though, because I am too. You thought the first story was perfect? That is so kind of you to say. Yes, stay tuned to find out how things turn out and to know about Kim. Thanks for the support!

 **Maddyliza1234** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you are happy about the sequel. You think it looks intriguing? That is great. Hopefully, I'll deliver a great chapter every time. I'll do my best to get the chapters out sooner. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

 **wasabiwxrrior**

Special thanks to **wasabiwxrrior** for leaving me a favorite.

I'm so excited to see all the comments from the last chapter. I can't wait to continue on with this story. The next chapter is 10 %( estimated) of the way done. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Check my profile for anymore news on this story.

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I'm so excited to see all the awesome feedback. You all are amazing!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Three.**

* * *

Jerry stretched his arms above his head, trying to reposition his body for better comfort. He didn't know why the school expected him to take senior classes while retaking lower level classes online. They must have him confused with someone who cared about school. He eyed the back of Milton's s head, one hand hoisting his chin up. He overheard chatter around him about an assignment he didn't know about. He leant forward, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Hey, Milton," Jerry called out, prodding the back of the other's neck with his pencil eraser. "Milton, can I copy you? Everyone is talking about some paper, but I don't remember one."

Milton turned in his seat, a frown on his lips. Jerry groaned as he waited for Milton's infamous lecture. He wished he had a friend who was less excited about school.

"What happened, Jerry?" Milton questioned, brows raised. "You were so promising in that one Geometry class we shared together."

"Hey, that isn't fair," he said, eyes narrowed. "How dare you expect me to perform like that all the time? That is so exhausting, Milton."

"Exhausting?" Milton asked, shaking his head. "That is the weight we bear as a students. We must strive for higher achievement and excellence. However will we be prepared for the outside world if we don't try? Jack understands that. You should too."

"Hey, I may be a Brewer now, but don't lump me together with Jack," he stated, amusement in his voice. "I'm my own man. And this man wants to copy you and then take a nap for the rest of class."

Milton sighed, eyes soft. "You can't copy me, Jerry. This is a typed assignment. Unless you want to retype my six page essay."

"Six pages? What? Everyone else is talking about three. Why the heck did you write six pages?"

Milton shrugged, eyes bright. "I strive for above average."

"This is why you used to get wedgies, Milton," Jerry remarked. "Before Jack, you got them all the time."

Milton shivered, brows furrowed. "Don't remind me. Now quiet, the teacher is back. I let you sit behind me, because you need to sit closer to the front. Please pay attention and don't distract me."

"What? I sat here because I strolled in late," Jerry responded. "All the other seats were taken."

Milton ignored him and turned toward the front. The teacher announced that the assignments were due. As per usual, he was called out to read the intro for his own work. After the public scolding from the teacher, he was annoyed. Milton should have let him copy his work. He hated being called out.

* * *

Lunch time surrounded Jerry with the familiar scents of grease, burnt peas, and mystery chicken. It was a mystery, because no one in the history of Seaford High ever confirmed it was chicken. He pushed the peas and carrots around on his plate. He was ready for the end of the school day, so he could get to the dojo. The days have been such a drag. It seemed he couldn't go anywhere without twenty questions and he didn't like it. Andy expected a rain check on their date and he couldn't let the one girl interested in him slip between his fingers.

"Any news from Kim?" Milton asked, trash ready on his lunch tray. "Haven't heard word from her in a while. She still coming back in January?"

Jerry's ears focused in on the new conversation. He too was curious about Kim. He never realized how much he would miss her. He also missed the way she used to distract Jack. Besides his parents, Jack was also leaning toward the smothering side.

"Yes, I actually just talked to her last night. One of her once a month calls," Jack shared. "Their winding down on her program so they want the students to pay extra attention to details in all areas of life. Meaning no more sporadic video calls."

"Understandable, we've entered a critical time in our lives," Milton pointed out. "We are seniors. We need to make sure we focus and – "

"Are you done?" Jerry asked. "Because I don't know if I'm ready for one of your hurray for education speeches."

"It is more of a call to action kind of speech, but fine. I'll save it for later when you need it most. Well, on the brightside you are in our year. You just have to pass a few of your classes from junior and sophomore year. It is online format. At least they didn't pull you back to sophomore year."

Jerry's eyes widened, meal forgotten. "They can do that? I could have been a sophomore?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Jay. Just focus on your courses and do the online classes and you'll be good."

"What is the use? I won't be graduating with you all," Jerry remarked.

Jack smiled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He assured Jerry all was more than well, but Jerry was a little uncertain about it. A few girls in his Economics class walked past just as Jack ruffled the hair on his head. He pushed the muscular arm away, ears pink.

"Hey! Stop that," Jerry said, brows furrowed. "I'm not five, Jack."

Jack snorted, eyes warm. "Hey, I'm your older brother. It is kind of expected of me to annoy you and or embarrass you in front of others."

Milton shook his head, amusement in his voice. "You are right Jerry. You can't graduate this year. You failed too many classes over the years."

"I'll have you know I did my absolute best," Jerry said.

Jack gave Jerry a look.

"I remember you sleeping in most of those classes," Jack said.

"Yes, I did my absolute best napping during those times."

Jerry frowned when the high pitch shriek of the school bell filled the atmosphere. He turned to his side, noticing the faraway look in Jack's eyes. He nudged the other in the ribs and smirked when he grunted from pain. Jerry gestured toward the doors of the cafeteria and Jack nodded. Jack followed after him as he walked alongside Milton. He tossed his finished lunch into the trash on his way out the double doors. The chatter of his fellow students surrounded him as he walked.

"I feel like an important person," Jerry said, winking at a few girls as they walked by. "That news story did some good. Girls are looking at me and I have two body guards I never even asked for."

"Body guards?" Milton questioned, brows raised. "I'm not doing anything that fits that description. On the other hand, Jack may be on his way to body guard status."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, but Jerry ignored his anger. Jack couldn't deny the truth, because it was obvious he was walking too close. Jerry understood how unsettling the stares could be, but there was no reason to be so over the top. He admitted the first day of school had been rough with all the stares from their fellow students. After a few days, he got used to the several pairs of eyes. There was no reason for Jack to be acting like a body guard.

"Jack is taking older brother to a whole other level, smothering," Jerry said.

Jack frowned, throwing his arm around Jerry's shoulder and squeezing. "Hey, was that disrespect short one?"

"Short! Hey! I'm average height," Jerry stated, fidgeting in Jack's grip. "Are you trying to squeeze me to death? Let go!"

Jack laughed and unhanded him. Jerry smiled at the warm look on the other's face. It was a lot better look on him then distress and concerned. He parted ways with the older male and followed Milton to their next class. Part of him wondered how he had ended up with Milton in three of his courses. He wondered if Jack made sure at least one person tailed Jerry at all times. He shook his head against the ridiculous thought. Jack would never go to such great lengths to follow him around, at least he didn't think he would. At least, he hope he wouldn't.

* * *

Jerry ran his hand over his face after reading his mother's text. She wanted to know when he would be home. He frowned at the text and replied with a 'whenever Jack leaves, I guess'. Jack walked up and down the blue mats, correcting formation and instructing on proper stance. Jerry admired Jack's leadership and understood Rudy's decision about making him a sensei. His eyes fell upon his vibrating phone and he shook his head.

"I don't know what is going on with the Brewers," Taylor said. "First Jack has something going on and now you too?"

"Jack?" he questioned, pushing out the shouts of the middle school kids karate class. "What about him? Trouble in paradise with Kim?"

Taylor giggled, waving her hand in the air, amusement in her voice. "Believe me the total opposite. She can't wait to see him. And he can't wait to see her."

Jerry winced, disgust in his voice. "They sound married already. Makes me want to puke."

"It makes you want to puke?" Taylor eyed him, brows raised. "You'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude. By the way, I haven't forgotten that lie you told Andy."

"What? How did you know it was a lie?" Jerry questioned.

"Because Andy approached me and was trying to ask how I felt about you. I think she was making sure there were no hard feelings. I'm disappointed in her really. Out of all the boys at school."

Jerry brightened, eyes wide. "Really? She talked about me. Well, I mean, who wouldn't. Look at me. I'm a stud."

Taylor narrowed her eyes, pointing her rag at him. "Don't say stuff like that with that face."

"What face?" he asked. "I was making a face?"

"No, I mean your regular face," she said, voice playful. "You are only half as handsome as some of the handsomest guys at our school. Don't get a too inflated ego."

Jerry smiled, head resting on his propped hand as he spoke. "You think I'm handsome? Too bad we agreed on just being friends, right? Regrets?"

"Don't try and flirt with me. Or your next smoothie will be in danger. Believe me I know just the right ingredients to make a nasty one."

Jerry's posture straightened at the admission causing Taylor to giggle. He thought back to what she said earlier and directed their conversation back on track. He rested his elbows on the counter, leaning forward. He wondered what she meant earlier. If there was something wrong with Jack besides the obvious, he wanted to know.

"So, what is up with Jack?" he asked.

Taylor shrugged and then went into a brief explanation about Jack. Jerry's brows furrowed and his lips thinned. He tried his best to forget what he heard the rest of the day, but couldn't stop thinking about it. Jack had stated something about breaking a promise. Yet, the only promise Jerry could think of was about the one he had with Jack. He shook his thoughts away as he dropped a large black trash bag into the dumpster outside the dojo. He ran into Jack on his way inside.

"You ready?" Jack asked, eyes bright as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm exhausted and I am looking forward to sleep."

An unsettling realization hit him hard as he walked toward Jack's car in the distance. Jack could have only made one promise and Jerry knew how to check his suspicions. Although the ride home wasn't too long, he knew he had to make the most of his limited time. Jerry shut the passenger's door and Jack started the car.

"I heard something interesting from Taylor," Jerry said.

"What? Does she want to try dating again?" Jack asked, maneuvering the car into their neighborhood.

"Huh? Did she say that?" Jerry questioned and then shook his head to stay focused. "No, she said you were worried about breaking someone's promise. I thought well who? Who did you turn your back on? I mean it obviously wasn't me, because I heard brothers don't do that to each other."

Jack's breath hitched as they parked in the driveway. Jerry analyzed how tight Jack's hands were around the steering wheel. His mouth went dry, but he powered on. Jack wouldn't have betrayed him. They were brothers and brothers don't betray each other. Every sappy film insisted that was the truth.

"But I know Jack, he would never break a promise," Jerry said. "I mean brothers don't do that to each other. Right?"

Jerry turned to his left, analyzing Jack's tense muscles and how his right leg shook. Jack avoided his gaze, fiddling with his keys in the ignition. Jerry's heart stuttered in his chest as he reached for the car door. He couldn't believe what was happening. His bottom lip trembled at the silence intensifying between them. Jack hadn't calmed his worries.

"You didn't," Jerry said, trying to pull the door handle. "You couldn't."

"Jay."

"What is wrong with you?" Jerry asked, voice laced with anger.

"I was afraid, Jay," Jack answered. "The kidnappers are still out there and we are in the middle of an investigation. I had to tell them everything I knew. I had to tell them what you told me at the end of summer."

Jack grabbed his wrist before he could bolt from the car. Jerry ripped his wrist from the firm grasp, heart lodged in his throat. His own brother didn't care about him. He decided to do what was best for him as if he knew.

"Why would you do this to me?" Jerry shouted, brows furrowed and muscles tight.

"Jerry, please calm down," Jack said, reaching out for him again. "Your breathing isn't sounding right."

Jerry avoided Jack's touch, trying his best to focus on his breathing. He pushed opened the door and headed down the path toward the front of the house. He made sure to keep a large amount of distance between them as he traveled across the living room floor. He vaguely remember his mother and father getting up from the couch when he sped past.

He slammed the door and made sure to lock it behind him. He knew he should calm down, but he couldn't help how he felt. He thought back to how he reacted in the car and winced. He knew kidnapping was bad, but in his memory he could still see warm smiling faces.

"Hey, Jay, come on open up," Jack called through the door.

He shook his head, even though he knew Jack couldn't see him through the door. Jack needed to back away from the door and give him some space. He needed to think on his own. Somewhere out there his former family was trying to keep a low profile. He slid down his door, eyes focused on the wall opposite of him.

"Hey, man, please. You are freaking me out. Please open up," Jack called out.

He remained silent even as footsteps ran toward his door.

"Jack, honey, what is going on?" his mother asked. "Why is this door locked? Jerry?"

Jerry rested his head against the door, closing his eyes. He loved his adoptive parents and they loved him. He loved his brother Jack and he knew Jack loved him. He just wanted to be alone for a little while. He thought there wouldn't be an investigation. All he wanted was to live happily with the Brewers.

"Hey, baby," his mother said, voice soft and tired. "Just, take your time okay? We –Jack told us what was wrong and just take your time. But please –just please don't –."

He winced at the jumbled words from his mother's mouth.

"Son," his father called through the door. "Just come see us, alright? Come see us after. I won't barge in like I planned. No matter how worried and frightened you made all of us. Just promise to come see us."

There was silence before Jerry nodded. He knew they couldn't see him, but he nodded anyway.

"Okay," he replied, moisture collecting in his eyes. "Okay."

The sound of footsteps moving away from his door surrounded him.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter. Hope you all liked it!

 **Special thanks to reviewer:**

 **Maddyliza1234** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked this chapter. You liked the scene between Jack and his mom? Thanks. I worried I hadn't gotten the emotion right, so it is nice to know you like it. And yeah the GPS tracker apparently isn't that uncommon. More emotions from the dad? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for your support.

The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. Feel free to check my profile for any news about this story.

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I appreciate every single one of you. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Four**.

* * *

Jack rested his head against his locker, holding his Biology textbook close to his heart. Memories of last night continued to steal his attention. He remembered the wide-eyed look on his younger brother's face. Jerry had been so upset. Ever since yesterday night, Jerry avoided him. He ran his fingers through his hair, watching the students walking around. The beginning of the day school bell hadn't rung yet, so he decided to try to enjoy his time alone.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Jack Brewer loves Biology," Milton commented, amusement in his voice. "Who knew getting a B on your Biology exam would open your eyes. I mean you are literally embracing your textbook."

Jack narrowed his eyes, voice unamused as he spoke. "It is too early, Milton."

"Yeah, you look like you had a late night," Milton pointed out, adjusting his backpack.

Jack debated on whether or not to share what he witnessed last night. He snapped his mouth shut before he spoke. Milton was a good friend, a best friend, but he didn't want to go into too much detail about his more personal matters. He may change his mind later on in the day, but at the moment he kept quiet.

"You could say that," Jack remarked, turning his attention to the school bell ringing. "Hey, I'll catch you at lunch, okay?"

Milton nodded, heading to his own locker. Jack snorted as he heard the redhead reprimand himself for running late to class. He shook his head and then smiled. As the last warning bell rung, he headed toward his class.

* * *

The clink of silverware filled the air as Jack spooned mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth. All the usual chatter at dinner had died down and instead everyone's attention was set on their meals. Jack shifted his gaze to Jerry. The younger boy seemed more focused on his cellphone then the thick slices of chicken breast on his plate.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Jerry asked.

Jack shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, a grin on his lips. His parents' attention drifted toward them and he sighed. He analyzed the crease between his mother's furrowed brows. His parents had to know about his unstable relationship with Jerry.

"Is everything okay, Jerry?" their mother asked. "You boys have been awfully silent around each other. Anything you need to talk about?"

Jerry dismissed her worry with a wave of his hand. "Really we are fine."

"Jerry, dear, I know it is a difficult time for you," she said, eyes soft as she gazed at Jerry. "I mean, we expect things to be difficult. Adapting to family you know nothing about can be hard. I can't imagine how you feel about the investigation. You must hate being reminded of the ones that kidnapped you."

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked, eyes wide.

"Jerry, son," his father said, placing his silverware down. "Your mother and I were talking and we have been thinking that some therapy and –."

Jack's fingers twitched as he sliced more pieces from his chicken breast and popped them into his mouth. He turned his gaze toward Jerry and frowned. Jerry held onto his fork with a tight grip, knuckles white. He made eye contact with Jack.

"What the heck have you been telling them?" Jerry questioned, eyes narrowed. "First you betray me and then you talk behind my back. What the heck is wrong with you?"

Jack dropped his knife, his heart pounding in his ears. "I've told them literally nothing. Only things I've said had to do with the kidnappers."

"Jerry, please," their mother said. "We are just worried. You were young when everything happened and you haven't had the time to properly address all you experienced. After being for those people for so long, I just fear –."

"Those people raised me," Jerry reminded.

Jack snorted, hands braced against the table. "Those people kidnapped you at the age of four. Those people ripped you from my hands when I was six, Jay. Those people are criminals. Mom, has a point. I'm glad I gave the police exactly what they needed."

"Shut up, Jack!" Jerry spat, slamming his fist to the table. "I'm perfectly fine, Mom and Dad. Sure sometimes I get shakes but that isn't anything new."

Jack glared at Jerry, fists clenched on top of the table. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his breaths even. He couldn't believe Jerry would call his concern betrayal. He opened his mouth a couple of times before he closed it. After he collected his thoughts, he narrowed his eyes at Jerry.

"You call that betrayal? Are you serious?" Jack said, ignoring the growing worry on his parents' faces. "I call that saving you. Why doesn't this bother you? Why aren't you worried?"

Jerry turned in his chair, avoiding Jack's gaze. "Why should I be worried? Maybe you should just stop worming your way into my business. Calm the heck down!"

"Jerry Caesar Brewer, you do not speak to your older brother that way," their mother warned.

"How else should I speak to him?" Jerry questioned, voice wavering. "I'm sorry I can't eat anymore. I'm heading to bed."

"Jerry," his father called out. "You can't –."

Jerry dropped his utensils, pushed away his plate, and disappeared up the stairs. Jack kept his gazed fixed on the stairs, heart hammering against his chest. His mother grasped his hand and he turned to her. She smiled at him and patted Jack's hand. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. Jerry had left in such a huff that Jack feared the worst.

"We will be just fine, honey," she promised, voice soft. "After the investigation, we will be able to get back into the swing of things. Everything will be fine."

He nodded, eyes on his half empty plate. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may. Don't worry about the dishes. Your father will do them."

"I'll what?" his father asked, eyes wide.

Jack smiled and then retreated from the table. He walked up the stairs and stopped before Jerry's room. He pressed his ear to Jerry's door, curious. He heard a muffled conversation and sighed from sheer relief. Jerry was on the phone with Milton.

"What do you mean I'm overreacting?" Jerry argued. "Jack is –no, okay, maybe you are right, but wait! Why are you only taking his side? I'm your friend too."

Jack chuckled, running his fingers through his dark locks. He slid down Jerry's door, eyes focused on point ahead of them. Jerry didn't sound as upset as he did at the table. He was thankful for Milton's voice of reason. The episode at the dinner table had been so terrifying. Jerry looked like he wanted to cry tears of frustration. As much as he hated it, he would try his best to give Jerry some space.

* * *

Jack rested against the blue mats in the dojo, limbs heavy and sore. Between the hours of noon and six, weekdays, they had a lot of down time. Jack knew students had other after school activities and the adults had jobs. He was thankful for the time to themselves. It allowed him to relax and spar with his friends.

"Did you have another late night?" Milton questioned.

Jack chuckled, eyes focused on Milton towering over him. The other took a sit next to him arms around his knees. Jack got to his feet and headed for the smoothie bar where he kept his water bottle. He guzzled some water and waited for Milton. Milton grabbed a stool.

"You okay Jack?" Milton asked.

Jack nodded. "Never better, why?"

"Okay," Milton said, hands fidgeting in his lap. "Just— Jerry called me and he sounded angry, exasperated really."

Jack shook his head, voice soft as he spoke. "Honestly, I was wondering when you planned to ask me."

Milton rubbed the back of his neck, voice light as he spoke. "No reason to be subtle, I guess?"

"What do you have to say?"

Milton launched into a complex psychological analysis of Jack and Jerry's behavior. Jack admitted to missing the entire conversation except for the last sentence. Milton hunched forward and rested his head upon the smoothie counter after he was done.

"I'm sorry if we stressed you out Milton," Jack said, patting his friend on the back. "We shouldn't burden you with our family problems."

"No, problem. We are friends, I'd be insulted if no one contacted me about these things. I like to think I'm a confidant you all can trust in."

"Hey, Milton."

Jerry stood a few feet away, resting his elbow on the smoothie counter. Jack greeted him and received a small wave in return. He tried to ignore the unenthusiastic greeting, because he knew their relationship was strained. He got down from the stool and walked over to Jerry. He forced a carefree grin onto his onto his own lips as he threw an arm around Jerry's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jerry, Milton and I had a talk. I understand you a whole lot better now, so we are good now. You and I are good."

Jerry eyed him and then shot Milton a look. Jerry's shoulders slouched, almost throwing Jack off balance. He gave Jerry two pats on the back before he returned to his stool.

"I'll buy you a smoothie when Taylor returns. What do you think?" he asked. "Will you accept my apology?"

"Fine. I want a large smoothie. You can't be cheap about it."

Jack shook his head. "No worries, one large smoothie coming up. If I'm feeling generous, I may throw in fruit explosions."

Jerry grinned, eyes bright. Jack gave Jerry another pat on the back before ruffling his hair. Jerry narrowed his eyes at him after the gesture for a second, but then continued to smile. Yes, their relationship was all better. Jack had no reason to worry, because everything was a simple misunderstanding. Arguments were inevitable. As long as they returned to their normal dynamics he could handle an argument or two.

When Taylor arrived, he bought Jerry a large smoothie and added a pack of fruit explosions from Phil's vending machine. He smile as he watched Jerry drink his smoothie. Maybe being an older brother was easier than he expected.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter. Hope you liked it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your support.

 **Maddyliza1234** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the scene between Taylor and Jerry as well as Jerry and Milton. I liked those scenes as well. Who will be the key? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for your support.

Special thanks to follower:

 **Srbinsrbija**

Thanks to **srbinsrbija** for the favorite.

Sorry for a short chapter. It seemed more natural to end there. The next update is 10% (estimated) of the way done. I might have time to update sooner, but it all depends, so stay tuned. Feel free to check my profile page for news.

Thanks to those who read, review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate every single one of you.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

Five.

* * *

Jerry gave the practice dummy a roundhouse kick to its plastic head and then a quick jab to the midsection. The past few weeks his parents had been hovering over his shoulder. The concern in his mother's eyes continued to replay like a broken CD in his mind. He couldn't believe they wanted him to see a shrink. He didn't understand their worries. He was as normal as any teenaged boy around Seaford.

"Hey, I'm thinking of heading home early, Milton," Jerry shared, glancing at the redhead.

Milton eyed him as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You need a ride back?"

"Why?"

Milton shrugged, eyes on his cell phone.

"Did Jack just text you right now?" Jerry asked.

Milton's eyes widened. When he tried to move away, he dropped his phone. They both stared at the device from a far. Jerry ran toward the device, trying to wrestle it from Milton's hands. He scanned Milton's newest messages and growled.

"Hey, could you drop Jerry off when he is done over there? I have a late group project and had plans to swing by but couldn't," Jerry said, reading the text on Milton's cellphone screen. "Seriously, Milton?"

"Jerry, he is just worried."

"There is nothing to be worried about!"

Milton's eyes widened, mouth hanging open. Jerry read over the message a second time. He wanted to pull his hair out, but knew he had to calm down. The tension within his muscles faded away as he handed Milton his cellphone. He headed for his locker and began to gather his things.

"I'm leaving. If Jack contacts you, lie. Say I'm at your house not studying. If you say I'm studying, then he'll know you're lying."

"Jerry."

"Just do it."

Milton nodded, eyes soft. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jerry gave him a hard glare. He headed out the dojo with his belongings.

* * *

The scent of fried food filled Jerry's nostrils as he entered Phil's. He greeted the employees and then rested his elbows on the counter, eyes focused on the menu. After placing an order, he took a seat at a table. Jerry noticed the half eaten burger and fries resting on the surface. He placed a single fry into his mouth.

Two nights ago, Jerry discovered Jack couldn't be trusted. The older teen had no problem giving all Jerry's secrets away. The image of Jack's distraught face came to mind, but he ignored it. He didn't care how upset Jack looked that night in the car. Jerry was the victim and he would never forget Jack's ultimate betrayal. He would never forgive him for telling the police the truth about the Martinezes.

"What are you doing?"

Often Phil's attracted strange characters and it wouldn't be the first time he had unnecessary confrontation with regulars like himself. He learned to ignore all the unwanted attention after months of reoccurrence. He didn't bother to give the angry stranger his time. He knew it was best to just let them be.

"What are you doing sticking your hands in my food?"

Jerry lifted his gaze toward the stranger, familiar with the voice. There looming over his form was a recognizable face. His mouth hung open as he analyzed the dark brown ponytail. The teen crossed his arms over his chest, brows raised.

"Carson?"

"Jerry? Jerry Martinez?"

Jerry paused at the name. He hadn't been addressed as Martinez in a while. His mouth went dry and he wondered when his meal would arrive. Carson took a seat across from him, eyes focused on him. He averted his eyes at the intensive stare. Despite all his jokes, he couldn't get used to the looks at school or outside of school.

"Wait, what are you doing here alone? What about Jack?" Carson questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say I had to make a quick getaway," he shared. "Needed a little time to myself."

Carson shook his head, taking a seat. "Right. Is that why you were eating my food? Where is your food?"

"Hey, I didn't know you claimed this booth. Your name isn't on it. I didn't know this was your food either."

Carson took one look at his food and then glared at Jerry. "Do you normally go around eating food left at tables?"

"No, I don't do that, normally."

"Anyway, I never thought I'd be talking to you again. How is Jack by the way? Does he still care about having fair fights?"

Jerry sighed, reclining against the booth cushion. He analyzed the wrinkle in between Carson's furrowed brows. He guessed Carson was still sore about his loss against Jack. After the tournament, the two teens remained enemies. There was no time or chance to change their status. Carson had been banished from the dojo. No one really talked to him afterwards.

"So?" Carson asked, arms crossed. "Any answers for me?"

"Depends, can I have more fries?" Jerry asked, pointing at a few of the greasy pieces.

"Oh, you mean the ones you already started eating?" Carson asked, lifting a single eyebrow. "I can't even eat these anymore. Did you touch my burger too?"

Jerry snorted, watching a tall brunette set his tray of food onto the table. He gave her his warmest grin. He hadn't seen the girl around and was a little curious about all the new staff at Phil's. He wondered who took his position as manager.

"What it do girl?" he asked.

The girl quirked an eyebrow and laughed. Jerry watched her disappear around the counter and then to the back. He wished her the best of luck, because the backroom was a horror story waiting to be filmed. As a former manager, Jerry knew all about Phil's health violations. He had seen more than he should have. He shook the thoughts from his head as he bit into his burger. He reached for a couple of his fries and shoved them into his mouth.

"Well, at least one thing hasn't changed. Girls still don't take you seriously," Carson said.

"I'm not a complete loser when it comes to girls, you know? I think you have me confused with Milton. I may be single, but I actually don't think it is all my fault. I think Jack has something to do with it."

Carson expression hardened. He uncrossed his arms and reclined against the booth, eyes fixed on him. Jerry turned his attention to his fries. There was the look again. The same look he witnessed around school and Seafood, a complicated mix of emotions.

"You know," Carson began, hesitance in his voice.

Jerry looked up, shocked by Carson's unstable voice. Carson was nothing but smooth and confident. He remembered the day the other male showed up at the dojo. The other teen had waltzed into the dojo as if he hadn't been gone for years.

"I saw the news report and the exclusive interview," Carson continued, voice soft. "I would have never guessed it. All this time I'd known you, I would have never guessed."

Jerry shrugged. "It was a surprise to everyone, well, except Jack's parents…I mean my parents. Apparently, they kept it a secret. Couldn't have Jack freaking out when he was getting better."

"You sound bitter."

Jerry ran his fingers through his curls, heart heavy. "I'm not. Really I'm not bitter."

Carson gave Jerry a curt nod before he reluctantly dug into his burger. Jerry returned to his own meal, thinking about the oddity of their meeting. After Rudy banned Carson from the dojo, he never imagined he'd see Carson again. He may have seen the other around school, but not too much. They had no reason to talk. Carson cheated and was banished by Rudy. It kind of made him a social pariah amongst the wasabi warriors. Or at least he was to him.

"Hey, I'm not judging you if you are bitter," Carson commented. "I know all about bitter, believe me."

Jerry frowned at the statement, but pushed his curiosity aside. He took a look at his cell phone and sighed. He had to get going. He arose from his seat and made his way toward the entrance.

"See ya, maybe," Jerry stated, back turned to Carson.

"Hey, take care of yourself."

Jerry paused and then turned to look at Carson.

Carson shrugged, putting the remains of his meal onto his tray.

"Don't look at me as if I can't possibly be a good guy. I'm not a villain. Besides, I still remember a time when we were still friends. You didn't use to judge me so harshly then. If you ask me, Rudy and the others need to get over themselves. I only cheated in a tournament. They acted like I committed a federal offense."

"You cheated twice, I've heard," Jerry stated. "And you almost made us turn our backs on Jack."

"Do you even care about stuff like that? I don't remember you being a model citizen."

Jerry pondered and then replied. "No, but I live by the Wasabi Code. Maybe you should revisit it."

Carson narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Jerry didn't expect a response from the other male therefore, he decided that it was time to leave. He headed out the doors and made his way back to the dojo. Once he arrived at the double doors, he began to think. Carson was right. He didn't commit a federal offense and banishment was a bit much. Then again, Rudy had reasons for his decisions. Jerry shook his head. It didn't matter what the former Wasabi Warrior said. He was never going to talk to Carson again. Although, their conversation had been easy going. Jerry wasn't afraid to speak freely to the other teen, unlike when he was with Milton or his brother Jack.

He pushed the thought to the back of his head. Carson was bad news. Or at least he thought he was. His phone vibrated and jumped within his pocket. He brought out the phone and scanned the screen. A thought surfaced pushed to the forefront of his mind. As long as Milton was willing to lie about his exact whereabouts, then he was okay. He would just make sure to have Milton drop him off at home. Maybe he could still have his own privacy after all.

* * *

Street lights illuminated Milton's car as they traveled down the road. A couple of late night joggers caught Jerry's attention as he glanced out the window. He ran his fingers along the spotless dashboard of Milton's car and snorted at the cleanliness. The state of the car matched the owner one hundred percent.

"I can't believe your father caved and got you a new car," Jerry said, eyes on Milton.

"It is used, Jerry."

"Well it is new to me," Jerry commented, reclining in the seat. "Drives smooth like the new models."

Milton sighed, voice soft as he spoke. "Jerry, where did you go?"

Jerry shrugged, eyes focused on the shops passing by outside the car. "Nowhere exciting."

"You know I hate lying."

"Really that is too bad. I was hoping you'd be my partner in crime."

Milton pulled up to a stoplight and turned to Jerry, eyes wide. Jerry shook his head and waved his hands in the air. He knew Milton wouldn't like the 'c' word. Sometimes it was hard to believe their friendship had lasted as long as it did. Jerry had been a troublemaker since freshmen year. At the start of the new semester, he decided to surrender his throne to the some of the younger trouble makers. Despite his decision, he knew within his chest still beat the heart of a mischievous boy.

"Jack won't tell me what he did to make you so distant," Milton said. "I hate it when you both fight. I especially hate it now that you are brothers."

Milton turned his attention to the front just as the signal went from red to green. The cool, crisp night air drifted into the cracked open windows of the car, easing the tension in the car. He was glad he opened the windows, because it was beginning to feel stuffy in the car.

"Don't worry about the Brewer brothers, Milton," Jerry stated, waving his concern away. "We are built like brick walls. I just wanted a little freedom that is all. And don't you tell Jack I said that. He'll start interrogating me soon. I have enough people trying to tear open my head for answers."

Milton pulled into the driveway, turning off the car and turning toward him. Jerry reached for his backpack on the floor. He looked over at Milton and frowned. A noticeable crease rested between Milton's furrowed brows. Jerry knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth.

"Is that how you feel Jerry?" Milton questioned, hand on his shoulder. "Like people are prying you open? That sounds like you feel suffocated."

Jerry nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. He exited the car, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. Milton stepped out of his car and walked alongside Jerry to his front door. The shorter teen eyed his friend's odd behavior. He couldn't believe Milton was walking him to the door. It seemed everyone had lost their mind.

"Look, Jerry. We care about you. We all care about you so much. Something big happened not too long ago and we were worried."

"I know," Jerry said, eyes on his feet. "Everyone thinks I'm falling apart. And okay maybe sometimes I feel like I am. Does that mean I need to start seeing a psychologist next week? No."

Milton gave his right shoulder a squeeze as the door opened. Jack stood in the door way, eyes bright and lips curled up at his presence. Jack pulled him into the house, ruffling his dark black locks. Milton chuckled behind them, joy emerging from the sight.

"Thanks, Milton," Jack said. "I guess your plan to get Jerry to study after the dojo didn't work?"

Jerry glanced at Milton, assessing the furrow of his brows. He knew how terrible Milton was under pressure. Jerry was the king of lying and he had almost been dethroned after their surprise intervention, but Jerry knew he couldn't be stopped. He narrowed his eyes at the male who smiled and nodded.

"Of course Jack," Milton shared. "And my plan to set Jerry on the path to higher learning hasn't ended just yet. He'll be a top notch student this new school year. I'm making it my mission."

Jerry shook his head, eyes wide. "What are you talking about? Go home, Milton."

Milton and Jack chuckled. Jack bid Milton a short farewell and then disappeared into the house. He exclaimed dinner was on the table and he had to hurry. Jerry gave Milton one last look. The elder kicked at the ground, pushing small stones out of his way. Jerry took a few steps forward and stood before his friend.

"Wow, you did great," Jerry praised, arms cross and head tilted. "I could barely tell how horrible a liar you usually are."

"Please, Jerry," Milton said, voice stern. "Don't make this a habit. I refuse to participate in these shenanigans any longer. I'm not going to lie to my best friend."

"You are acting as if you are hiding a crime I committed. Stop freaking out, man."

Jerry turned on his heel and headed up the steps before Jack could get suspicious.

"I mean it Jerry," Milton said. "I'm not going to do it for you again."

Jerry shrugged, back to Milton. "I want a normal life, Milton. I promise you nothing will get out of hand, okay?"

Milton sighed. Jerry watched Milton head over to his car and pull out of the driveway. He closed the door behind him, thoughts of Milton's concerns swirling in his head. Although, it wasn't right to ask Milton to lie. He knew it really wasn't a big deal. He just didn't want Milton sharing every little detail of his life to Jack. Besides, he hadn't completely lied. After all, Milton did drop him off at home. He just didn't want Jack to know about everything else. He didn't have to tell Jack or his parents everything.

He removed his shoes at the front door and padded across the living room in sock clad feet. He sat down to dinner just as his parents and Jack joined him. As the sounds of clinking silverware filled the air, Jerry smiled. A little lie never hurt anyone.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Hope you liked the chapter!

This was one of my favorite chapters, because Carson was introduced. In the TV show he had one episode, was banished, and then disappeared forever. His character intrigued me, so I decided to bring him back. Hopefully, I was able to characterize him right.

The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. Get ready for the next chapter! There is a nice surprise! Anyway, feel free to leave a comment/review. I love hearing what you all think. Thanks.

I want to thank everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Six**.

* * *

The scent of melted butter, sugar, and cinnamon filled the atmosphere as Jack watched the last minute Christmas shoppers at the wharf. He stopped by the music store where bells rung and voices harmonized. A group of carolers sang an amazing arrangement of Carol of the Bells with bright smiles and twinkling eyes. Jack smiled, clapping and praising their talent. After a brief chat with the singers, he continued on his way.

He received a cryptic mypad message from Kim not too long ago. He wondered why she wanted him to leave his house late at night. He had a few suspicions, but he brushed them aside. He stood before the dojo, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe Kim wanted a different background for their video chats.

Jack took a seat at one of the nearby tables and frowned. The Wasabi Warrior Academy emitted a soft glow through its windows, revealing someone was inside. He couldn't believe Rudy would stay back at the dojo on Christmas Eve. He left his chair and pulled at the door handle, deciding to investigate. When the doors opened with ease, he frowned. He held his mypad to his chest and stepped inside.

"Rudy? Do you know the doors are open? What are you doing here on Christmas Eve?"

The lights switched off throwing him into partial darkness. Christmas lights strung along the staircase lit up. He scratched the back of his head and walked to the stairs. Rudy had to be around, because lights didn't turn off and on without a person's touch. More lights around the area turned on, chasing away more of the darkness. He returned his gaze to the stairs and his mouth went dry. There standing at the top of the staircase was Kim. His eyes widened as she walked down the steps at a relaxed pace.

"Kim?"

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she said.

He threw his arms around her slim frame as soon as she reached the ground. He twirled her in place before he set her down. Her blonde locks were swept up in a ponytail and she was dressed in jeans. The familiar glint in her eyes brought a large smile to his lips.

"You are back early. I thought you were coming in January."

"I couldn't give away my surprise. I may have lied just a little, sorry."

He nodded, a large smile on his face. He then heard movement at the top of the staircase. Rudy emerged two steaming mugs in hand. He descended down the stairs and met them at the bottom. He noticed the beverages were indeed hot chocolate. He handed each teen a mug and stepped back.

"I told Rudy my plans a couple of weeks ago. He was okay with it and here we are. Surprised?" Kim asked.

"Surprised? I'm amazed you got Rudy to keep a secret."

Rudy snorted, arms crossed. He headed toward the smoothie bar and took a seat on the stool.

"I'll have you know I'm great with secrets."

Jack laughed and then turned back to Kim. He didn't know what else to say to her. She giggled and led him outside. They sat beneath the stars at the table right outside of the dojo. She reached out and held his right hand in both her smaller ones.

"This is the best Christmas gift, honestly," Jack said.

"So, Big brother extraordinaire," she began. "How have you and Jerry been? Wow, I can't wait to see everyone."

Jack frowned, slipping his hand from Kim's. His wonderful girlfriend had missed out on so much. There was so much information he withheld from her. He didn't want her to lose her focus while she was at Otai. Her success was very important to him. He reclined in the chair, running his hand over his face.

"Jack, is everything okay?" she questioned.

Jack didn't reply.

"Hey, you can tell me."

He nodded. "Let's just say, Jerry and I aren't on good terms. It might be something I did."

Over the past few months, Jerry had been almost a stranger. The younger teen never failed to showcase his disappointment. Jerry replaced his goofy grin with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. All Jerry's carefree antics were almost a thing of the past. Ever since the investigation his brother had made sure to keep his distance.

"Is everything alright with Jerry?"

Honestly, Jack didn't know. The thought of his cluelessness left a bad taste in his mouth. As the older of the two, he should know about the younger's whereabouts, but he knew nothing. He looked to his once steaming cup of hot chocolate. Kim look to her watch and sighed.

"I have to go," she said. "I'm so sorry."

Kim got to her feet and leant forward, placing a quick kiss to his lips. His eyes softened at the worry in her eyes. He reached out pushing a loose strand of hair from her eye. She smiled and then headed toward the dojo to get her purse. Jack joined her inside, offering to give her a lift. She agreed and the ride back to her new place was quiet.

"Take it easy Jack," she remarked, standing at her front doorstep. "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

He only could hope so.

* * *

After a cozy Christmas Day with his family, Jack took his car and headed to the dojo. He tried to ignore the empty passenger's seat, but it stung. Jerry seemed happy unraveling green wrapping paper by the tree. He remembered his loud laughter and assumed things would be back to normal soon. He guessed he was wrong and Jerry just wanted to keep their parents happy.

He chased away his troubled thoughts and opened the doors of the dojo. Soft Christmas music filled the air and the smell of freshly baked cookies warmed his soul. He spotted Kim on a stool, a comfortable red sleeve shirt adorning her frame. On her right, sat Taylor wearing a sweater with a large red nosed reindeer on the front. He could never understand the ugly sweater fad, but he would never judge too harshly.

"Look who is here finally," Rudy called out, raising a cup of apple cider in hand. "Come on, grab some apple cider. I'm famous for it."

Jack looked to a large black dispenser labeled apple cider. He rolled his eyes at Rudy's proclamation. Despite Rudy's oddness, Jack was thrilled to see him so happy. It had been a bit of a shock months ago. He thought Rudy was leaving the dojo for good, but their sensei stayed behind. Rudy told them they had more minds to shape, but Jack suspected flying anything less than first class bothered him.

"Hey, I'm not late. No need for that," Jack responded.

Jerry snorted, eyes resting on spot beyond him. Jack wished the animosity between them would go away, but he pushed the thought aside. He would focus on having a good time with his friends. His relationship with Jerry would have to be reevaluated at a later time. At least he hoped there would be a later time.

"We haven't started Secret Santa yet, so you are on time," Kim assured. "No worries."

Jack threw his arm around her shoulders, brows relaxed. "Great. Let's get started."

The tempo of the next song increased as gifts were exchanged. For the most part the gifts were tasteful, except for Jerry's gag gift to Taylor. She hadn't been happy to receive a six pack of toilet paper wrapped in green paper. He appeased her seconds later with her real gift, a pretty necklace. All in all, the atmosphere was light. Jack was at ease.

Later on, everyone left the dojo except for Kim, Jack, and Rudy. Kim led him outside of the dojo, a cup of apple cider in hand. He looked over the quiet wharf and grinned. There was a sense of peace in the air. A medium sized packaged landed in his lap. He looked to the gift and then up at Kim's bright eyes.

"Your gift," she pointed.

He smiled and pulled an oblong velvet box from behind his back. Her eyes lit up and the corners of her lips lifted into a large smile. She reached for the gift in awe of the simple packaging. When she opened the box, moisture collected in her eyes as they made eye contact. They both looked to each other, no longer focused on the gifts they received. She grabbed his hands and swung them side to side.

"Thank you, Jack. This was – the sweetest gift I have ever seen."

"I figured you gave me something years ago with our initials. Why not return the favor?" he stated, helping her place the bracelet on her wrist.

She embraced him, resting her head on his chest. The moon hung high in the sky casting a soft glow upon them and their surroundings. He rested his chin upon Kim's head, rubbing slow figure eights into her back with his fingers.

"Hey, Jack, I'm so sorry about Jerry. I mean I noticed something off between you two today. And I remember what you said last night. I'm so very sorry."

Jack paused in his movement, no longer focused on his previous actions. A frown settled on his lips. His mind traveled to the scowl he spotted on Jerry's face as soon as the other left with Milton. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his moment with Kim, but it was difficult.

"I'm fine even though he hates me."

Kim pulled away from him, eyes searching his face. "How could you say that?"

"I think he does hate me, Kim," he replied. "It is almost like I don't know him anymore. Plus, there is this investigation going on and he hasn't been the same since. He is drifting away Kim, but he just got here."

Jack wanted to share what he knew, but he couldn't open his mouth.

"Jack, you and Jerry were best friends before you were brothers," Kim shared.

"Actually, we were brothers first. I just couldn't remember my own brother," he reminded.

"You know what I mean," she said, arms crossed. "You two know each other so well. I find it hard to believe that you both won't make up soon enough."

"Like you said, we'll be okay," Jack said.

"And Jack, are you okay? And I don't mean you and Jerry. I mean just you."

Jack was taken aback by the question. He couldn't fathom the slightest idea why she would ask. His brows raised and he slipped his hand out of hers.

"You think I've done something wrong. You think I'm the reason Jerry is so far away."

"Jack, I'm not accusing you of anything. Please, let's not argue. It is Christmas."

Jack thought for a minute and agreed. It was Christmas. He pulled Kim back into his arms and grinned. He spotted Rudy exiting the doors. Fondness settled within his eyes as he looked at them. He gave him a warm smile in return.

"Alright, break it up you two," he remarked, waving his hands and arms.

Kim pulled away from Jack.

"I'll see you two in January. Glad to have you back Kim."

"Good to be back Rudy."

Rudy headed toward the parking lot, disappearing from sight. After a few seconds, Kim pulled away from him. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix stray pieces of hair. Jack took her hand and smiled. She flushed, meeting his gaze.

"I think we better get home," she said. "It is almost midnight."

"Yeah. I'll get you home."

They walked hand in hand to the parking lot. He chuckled. It seemed like they were always losing track of time. He couldn't help it. Spending time with Kim always brought him peace. After he walked Kim to her door, he drove back to his own neighborhood. Once he arrived home, he trudged up the stairs. He stopped right before Jerry's door, fist ready to knock, but he paused. He stepped back, biting the inside of his cheek. He couldn't talk to him just yet. He didn't know what to say. He ran his fingers through his hair and returned to his room. He hoped one day Jerry would understand that he didn't mean any harm.

* * *

Hello! Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Maddyliza1234** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked Carson's appearance. I've always been intrigued by Carson's character in the TV show, so if there was any way to fit him into this story I knew I had to. And, yes Milton lying was fun for me too. He was a very by the rules guy. Friends coming between siblings does add drama yes. Amazing chapter? You are so kind. Thanks the support.

The next chapter is 12% (estimated) of the way done. Feel free to check my profile for more news about the story. I'm so excited to share the future chapters to come!

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and left a favorite. I appreciate all kinds of feedback. All these lovely reviews put a smile on my face. You all are the absolute best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Seven**.

* * *

Jerry stuffed his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the tiled floor of Seaford High. With a new school semester in session, he was already looking forward to a much needed nap in all of his classes. The morning bell had yet to ring and he was excited to catch up with his friends from last semester. He frowned as he approached his locker, trying his best to avoid the gaze of the obstacle in his way.

"You can't ignore me, Jay," Jack pointed out. "We came to school together. I drove you here."

Jerry shrugged, shuffling through his locker. On Jack's left Kim observed with worried eyes. He was certain Kim wasn't used to Jack and Jerry at odds with each other. She hadn't seen their arguments in action yet.

"Hey, Kim," Jerry greeted, ignoring Jack's pointed glare. "We haven't chatted since your welcome back party."

Kim glanced at Jack and then turned to him to continue the conversation. He hadn't meant to put her in between their problems, but he couldn't help it. Milton had gotten used to it over the months. Jack and him had been at each other's throats on and off since August of last year.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to be back in Seaford," she shared, eyes twinkling. "I get to see Jack, you, Milton, Rudy, and Taylor. It is great, you know? But Jerry, what is going on between you and Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked, throwing his arm around Jack's shoulders. "We are brothers and we are doing better than fine."

Jack sighed, shoulders slouching as he spoke. "Like he said. We are just fine."

Kim eyed them both, ready to open her mouth, but the bell rang. She narrowed her eyes, finger pointed at them both. "I'm not done with you both yet. One of you are going to tell me exactly what is going on after school, got it?"

Jack chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kim's waist. "Otai hasn't changed you a bit, Kim."

Kim flushed, pushing Jack away. "Jack, I know you are trying to change the subject. I'll see you both later."

She flipped her blonde locks from her face and then gave them a glare each. Jerry laughed at Kim's behavior as she walked up the steps to her next class. Jack turned to him, arms crossed and head tilted to the side. Jerry ignored his gaze and turned away, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Jay, we can't keep avoiding each other. One of these days you'll have to confront me like a man."

Jerry pulled his hand. "Let me decide that for myself. Thanks."

As he walked away, Jerry looked over his shoulder and noticed the hurt Jack's eyes. Jerry turned away, ignoring the clenching sensation within his chest. He never wanted to be angry with Jack for so long, but he couldn't ignore what he had done. He hurried to his next class, pushing thoughts of Jack from his head.

* * *

Jerry never imagined he would be used to having a shrink. After some time, he changed his mind about Dr. Thompson. His personal psychologist had been nothing but warm and understanding towards Jerry's predicament. He gave Jerry time to vent his frustrations and concerns. Although Jerry resisted Dr. Thompson's words of wisdom, he considered the man great. He realized talking to a psychologist was like speaking with a friend who couldn't tell anyone anything because of some law. It was awesome.

Jerry stopped by the receptionist desk, eyeing the glass dish of hard candy. He grabbed a handful of candy and then popped a few into his mouth. A freckle faced sophomore in college asked him if he planned to keep his same time for next week. He flashed her a wide grin after saying he would give her a call. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled either way.

During their session, Dr. Thompson talked about a possible barrier between him and his family. He had given him some advice on how to bridge the gap between them. Jerry snorted, fingers tapping away at his cellphone. He didn't think there was a wall between them. He communicated with his family just fine. He communicated his hate for their overbearing nature all the time. Maybe he should told his family about his experiences with the Martinezes, but he couldn't. They wouldn't understand. He paused at his thoughts and frowned. There was a wall between them and he didn't even realize it.

Before he could think about his thoughts further, his mother's car pulled up. Inside the car, he returned to his memories of his visit.

"Jerry, honey, you alright?" his mother asked, black sunglasses perched on top of her dark brown locks.

"Yeah, awesome," he answered.

"Are you liking your sessions a little more?"

Jerry nodded, reclining in his chair before he spoke. "I mean, Dr. Thompson isn't what I thought he would be."

"How so, honey?" she asked, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward a sign that said highway.

His mother merged onto the highway, humming a little tune. Apparently, Dr. Thompson was considered the best in their area. His mother had done extensive research on his background and school before she made a decision. She hadn't cared too much about the faraway location. He still wasn't used to the long distance and the traffic.

"Well, I mean I thought he would be grey and fat."

"Jerry!" his mother called out, voice bright and warm. "Don't say such things about people."

Jerry gave her a tiny smile in return. She giggled at his behavior before she turned the radio up just a little. He smiled when he realized his favorite station was on. He glanced to the small smile on his mother's lips. He hated to think there was this large wall between them.

"I mean, first off he isn't grey," Jerry said. "And he is in his thirties! He even knows what TTYA is and not many old guys know about that."

"Ah," his mother remarked, voice serious. "So, he is hip and you approve?"

He shook his head. "Don't say hip mom."

"Ah, so that isn't what the kids are saying these days?" she asked, taking a quick swig of her water bottle.

Jerry snorted and reached for his cellphone, flushing at the text he received. He had been trying to chat with Andy at school even after their almost date disaster. Ever since the first day of school, he had made it his mission to get a straight yes out of her. And it looked like his months of trying actually paid off. He will admit he may have strayed along his path, but those three girls he dated were a thing of the past. At the moment, he couldn't stop thinking about Andy.

"What are you smiling about over there?" she asked.

They were at a stoplight, thirty minutes away from home. Jerry noticed the familiar scenery of Seaford pass him by. He sighed, relieved by the text message he saw. He had a date tonight and he was ready to impress.

"I have a date."

Silence engulfed the car and Jerry frowned at the change in the atmosphere. He glanced at his mother, watching her brows furrow.

"Who is she?"

"Andy, Andrea Sanford. She had one class with me last year."

"I see," his mother stated, voice stern. "And when will this date be?"

"Tonight at 7. We are going to go out for some frozen yo," he remarked. "Or the smoothie bar. We haven't decided."

"Oh, I don't know, Jerry. I don't' think this is the best time to be dating or going out so late. You'll have to tell that sweet girl no," she said. "But guess what? I have some exciting news. I was talking to some ladies at work and I told them how much you liked dancing. They suggested a dance studio not too far from here. I went with a friend and took a look around. It is perfect for you. In fact, I asked Jack and he said he'd join your class. It is a Hip Hop class, what do you think?"

Jerry frowned, brows furrowed. He licked his lips as he thought over his mother's words. Not only had she brushed his plans aside, but she also changed the subject. He bit his lip, resting his head to the back of his chair. He kept a frustrated scream from leaking out from between his lips. He knew why she told him no. After all, Jerry would be all alone at night with a strange girl. His mother of course couldn't approve of such dangerous behavior. He knew her concerns were linked to the ongoing investigation. He didn't know the details, but he figured there was something happening.

"You know Jack can't dance, mom. But I'll check out the classes. Anyway, I was thinking I'm going to catch a ride with Milton at 6p. Jack has a group project, so I know he won't be able to take me."

"Jerry, you aren't going out tonight."

"What? Mom," he stated. "I've been trying to get this girl's attention for weeks, months. Okay, she was dating some guy for some of that time and I was talking to some girls, but she finally broke up with the jerk over Christmas. I really think I have a chance."

"Then invite her to dinner at our place."

"To meet my family?" Jerry asked, eyes wide. "No way! That would freak her out. Most people don't meet the family until a million dates later. I might as well drop down on one knee or something."

His mother chuckled, pulling their car into the driveway. When she turned the car off, she looked to him and smiled. She reached out pushing back stray locks from his face. He wanted to push her hand away, but he let her continue.

"Baby, you have to be patient with us. There is a big investigation going on and I just think it would be best if –."

"I have no social life until it is over?" he asked. "Do you want me to be a loser or something? First you rejected all of the parties I was invited to and you only let me go if Jack was invited. And you know how popular Jack is, so he is invited to all the parties. But if Jack doesn't want to go, then I can't go."

"Honey, that—."

"And on top of all that you keep trying to insert Jack into all of my plans!" he said. "It is really embarrassing? No one will care I guess. I mean like I said Jack is popular, but I care. We aren't a packaged deal, mom. So, no I don't want to be patient."

His mother sighed, resting her head to the back of the headrest. She took a few more sips of her bottled water and then reclined in her chair. He wanted to leave their conversation before he spouted anything else he may have revealed at his counseling session.

"Baby, we just got you back," she stated, eyes on him. "Your father and I, just got you back, so please be patient with your parents. I had to tell Jack the same thing. You know sometimes he gets jealous of the attention your father gives you sometimes."

"What?" Jerry questioned.

"Jack loves you dearly, but he is a teen boy and the bond between a boy and his father is strong. He was starting to get a little jealous about it. He wasn't used to sharing the spotlight, but he is getting used to it amongst other things. And you'll be just fine, Jerry. But for now, we are going to have to all be patient, okay? So no, you can't go out tonight."

Jerry's mouth hung open as he watched his mother exit the car. She motioned for him to leave the car as well. He wanted to go against her wishes, but their conversation left a sour feeling in his mouth. He was suddenly disinterested in his date. His heart grew heavy at the truth from his mother's lips. Until the investigation was over, he wasn't going to have a normal teen life. That was all he could remember from the conversation.

His parents would be hovering over his life forever, inserting Jack into all his plans. He groaned, dragging his body into the house. He sent Andy a quick text and winced at the angry reply.

* * *

Over the next few days, he began to see more and more of his parent's ridiculous behavior. Any time he left the house, he had to be in Jack's company. If he wasn't with Jack then he had to be with Milton. And even when he was with Milton he had to call and let his mom know. Milton was a little insulted by it but didn't mind too much. He understood. Unfortunately, Jerry was bothered by it all.

Jerry reviewed the past few days as his family gathered around the table for dinner. He tried to push the troubling thoughts from his head, but failed. His sessions with Dr. Thompson became more heated and he advised him to open up to his family. He told the man he talked to his mom in the car all the time, but Dr. Thompson stated he needed more. He rolled his eyes. He didn't know how much more was needed.

"Jerry, dear, I was thinking maybe you could start your dance classes next week?" his mother said, scooping a helping of mac and cheese on his plate. "Jack is excited to join you, right honey?"

Jack looked up from his cellphone and nodded, a wide smile on his lips. Jerry surveyed the warm faces at the table and wanted to puke. He wondered when the walls began to close in on him. He gave her a silent nod as a response before he attacked his meatloaf.

"Who knows, maybe I can be known for dancing too?" Jack said. "I remember when you tried to teach us to dance before and then we just turned it into a karate routine. But man, Jay, you know how to dance. I kind of want to figure out your secret."

"Or you just want to make sure I actually go to the dance studio and don't run off," he muttered, eyes on his plate.

"What?" Jack asked, brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Jerry shook his head, eyes bright, forcing himself to speak as if he was excited. "Nothing, dance class is going to be great. I talked with the instructor and he is well known in the area. He learned from the best!"

Jack grinned.

Jerry's stomach lurched. He needed time to himself. He craved time to himself. He had been thrilled to know his mother had told the police to tone down the meetings with him. They stated they had gotten all the information they needed. He didn't know what he would do if he had to deal with the police and his overbearing family. If he had to deal with both of them, then he knew he would roll over onto his side and cry. After dinner, he snuck up to his room and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Jerry, I thought I told you not to ask me to do this again?" Milton asked, eyes narrowed.

"Milton, man, you are my only hope," he stated, gripping on to the sleeve of Milton's gui.

Milton walked toward his locker and retrieved his cellphone. He made a quick call to his mother and then turned to him. Milton rested against his locker, arms crossed. He gestured for him to continue his spiel. Jerry powered on, heart thundering in his chest.

"I just need a few hours."

"A few hours?" Milton asked, brows raised. "Where do you think you are going that needs a few hours?"

The sun drifted into the dojo, casting a glow on Milton's freckled face. He snorted as the redhead tried to shield himself from the light. He had the urge to unleash his latest prank idea on the taller male, but decided against it. He needed Milton's help.

"Look, I'm just going to Phil's."

"Why didn't you say, so?" Milton asked, muscles loose and brows relaxed. "I thought I was agreeing to something heinous in nature. If you ran away and I knew about, then I think I would have a heart attack."

"Run away?" Jerry remarked, eyes wide. "Do you think I am a troubled teen? I don't run away from anything."

"Yeah you do," Milton stated, amusement in his voice. "You run away from your responsibility as a student all the time."

Jerry nudged him in the shoulder and then continued to throw his backpack on. On his way out, Milton stopped him. Jerry paused and then sighed as he turned to face the other. Milton bit his lip, and played with his fingers before focusing on him.

"Can't you just let your parents and Jack know where you are?" Milton asked. "I mean, he knows you are here, because you both walked in together, but –I don't like how you've been taking advantage of his group project for the month. I mean you know his attention is divided."

"I know, isn't it great? I hope he keeps dropping me off. I'll get to do whatever I want for longer." he said. "Well, anyway, like I said. Just lie. Tell him I'm not studying with you again. He seemed to really like that one."

"Don't do this. I have a bad feeling."

Jerry waved the redhead's concern away. There was nothing to worry about. He stepped out from the dojo, breathing in the fresh air. His heart was light and his mind was clear. He crossed over to Phil's.

* * *

Jerry hunched over a smoothie with too many clumps to be deemed smooth. A half-eaten tray of mozzarella sticks kept him company. Maybe he shouldn't have forced Milton to lie about his whereabouts. Although, he was certain Jack would come looking for him if Milton didn't lie. He couldn't let that happen.

"You again?"

Jerry tensed at the voice and relaxed. Visiting the deep recesses of his mind never failed to disconnect him from reality. He glanced at the amused grin on Carson's lips. He rolled his eyes. Carson took a seat across from him without any invitation.

"What now?" Carson questioned, littering a few tokens on the table.

"Not really any of your business."

Carson nodded. "Fair. You smell real bad by the way."

"Well, I was at the dojo sparring."

Carson shrugged. "But you usually smell bad, especially when the socks come off."

Jerry narrowed his eyes. "I don't want you to sit here anymore."

"Too bad."

"I'm beginning to think you have no friends," Jerry shared, eyes on the other. "What happened? Didn't Ty ask you to join years ago? Shouldn't you be hanging out with them?"

"So you heard Ty's offer that day? I would have thought after I was banished I was no longer interesting anymore."

Jerry shrugged. "I like eavesdropping."

"Didn't they ever tell you curiosity killed the cat," Carson responded, a quirk to his lips."

Jerry raised a brow. "Now, I really don't want you to sit here."

Carson laughed and Jerry smiled. The last time he sat down with Carson, one on one, it was after a brutal sparring session. Being the more experienced of the two, Carson had flipped him without problem. Jerry remembered the day well, the bruise was still there, in a way.

"No really, you ordered a clumpy smooth. There is something wrong."

Jerry shrugged. "Hey, I like clumpy smoothies."

He took a generous sip of the smoothie, enjoying the rich chocolate taste. It may be the only thing that didn't give him aches after.

"Really nothing new is going on. My parents and my brother keep getting in my face. My friends encourage them."

Carson nodded. "I think I see their reasons. Now before you yell, hear me out. You were kidnapped at four right?"

"I thought you saw my news story over the summer?" Jerry asked, a brow raised.

Carson dismissed his question and continued. "Think about it hard, Jerry. Jack was there with you. I can imagine a six year old watching that could really mess them up. If I were in Jack's situation I would feel the same. And your parents lost a son, which will also mess someone up. And I know you understand them. You just feel smothered that is all."

Jerry frowned.

"But I can't say your family is approaching the situation right. Have you talked to them?" Carson asked.

"No. Well, not in detail. I mostly yell at them about things that bother me. Then again, the big investigation probably isn't helping."

Carson opened his mouth to ask a question, but Jerry interrupted with an explanation. He knew Carson had no idea what he was talking about. This would be the second time they were sitting down with each other since the beginning of the school year. Speaking with Carson always put him a little bit at ease.

Carson nodded at the end of the explanation, palms flat on the table. "I can see why they are worried."

Jerry groaned. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Sure."

Jerry sighed heavily and then gave Carson a cautious look when the teen stated it was time for him to head out.

"I know this is kind of weird. And we aren't nearly as close friends anymore but –?" Jerry asked.

Carson nodded, keys in hand. "Come on."

Jerry got to his feet and followed Carson out the door. He may have answered Jack's texts with well-crafted lies, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He just needed a few more minutes of freedom from everything.

* * *

Hello, I hope everyone is doing well. Here is the newest chapter! Hope you liked it.

My favorite scene of the story is at the end. I'm a big fan of Carson. I had to re-watch the episode he was in a few times to get his character right. Hopefully, I've done that.

The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. I'm truly excited about the chapter, so stayed tuned.

I have one question for you all. What do you think about Carson? Knowing what you know from that episode, what do you expect?

I would like to thank everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. You all are super!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Eight**.

* * *

There was a noticeable chill in the air when Jack exited his groupmate's house. He struggled to pull on his grey and black hoodie, one hand on the door. Jack waved goodbye to his group partners and then took one look at his cellphone. He read a message from his mother as he opened the door of his car. He scanned the other messages on his phone, nibbling at the flesh of his bottom lip. His mother wanted to know about Jerry. He was certain Jerry was still at the dojo with Milton. Sometimes sparring sessions at the dojo ran a little long.

Jack decided to skip a trip to the dojo, because he knew Milton planned to take Jerry back. He would have volunteered, but witnessing Jerry's annoyance everyday helped changed his mind. There was still a thick wall between them. He wished he could tear the divider down, but he couldn't. He stopped at a red light, running fingers through his hair. It wasn't fair. He did the right thing as an older brother, but things turned out badly. The green light caught his attention and he continued on his way home.

Once he arrived home, he headed for the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge. He pulled a red apple from the bottom drawer and grabbed a bottled water. Jack turned toward the sink to rinse his apple. He was hungry and dinner wasn't ready yet. He wondered if his mom was back from work.

"Jerry, honey?"

The sound of light footsteps, heading down the stairs, caught his attention. He glanced at the worry lines etched in his mother's face. She noticed his presence and gave him a warm smile. He returned the gesture, happy to see her at home.

"Jerry not home yet?" Jack questioned, shining the apple against his shirt.

"No, but I'm sure he will be," his mother stated, leaning against the wall by the kitchen. "He knows to be home before it is too dark. Plus, your lovely friend Milton is dropping him off. Right?"

Jack nodded and took a bite from his apple, wiping the juices with his shirt sleeve. His mother rolled her eyes before reaching over the counter top and handing him a sheet of paper towel. He retrieved the paper towel and swiped it across his mouth.

"Yeah, I sent Milton a text a while ago," Jack replied, eyeing his cellphone for new messages. "He'll be home."

"I'll give him a few minutes to get here before I give him a call," she said. "By the way, dinner might be a little late. Work was a little more tiring than usual."

A door opened in the foyer and he turned his head toward the newcomer. His shoulders deflated when his father entered. Jerry wasn't home yet. He chased away his concern and greeted his father with a warm 'Hello'. His father gave him an enthusiastic wave and then wiped his feet on their welcome mat.

"Hello family," he called out, voice warm. "Jerry not home? Interesting. It is close to 8p isn't it?"

His mother exited the kitchen and met his father in the living room. She embraced him, planting a brief kiss to his lips. "Ah, such a warm welcome. Nothing beats family after a long day at work. Remember that Jack for the future when you settle down."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his eyes. "Yes, dad. Thanks for the advice."

"Don't give me that you are so old look," he reprimanded, shaking a finger. "I'm still hip!"

"People who usually say hip are old, dad," he muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

He laughed, his hand on his stomach, at the sound of his father's exasperated voice. His father gave his mother a kiss and disappeared up the stairs. He sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table, body hunched over his phone. He was itching to send Milton a quick text. Milton didn't like to take detours, so he should be on his way over. Although, Milton was with Jerry, the king of detours and lies. He may have convinced Milton to take the long way home.

A light ding drew his eyes to the illuminated screen of his cellphone. A text appeared on his cellphone and he relaxed, a smile on his lips. He scanned the message from Milton and rolled his eyes. He raised his phone to the air and gave it a little shake.

"Got a message from Milton. Apparently, Jerry is 'not studying' at his house. I can't believe Milton is still trying to get Jerry to study."

His mom smiled, shaking her head. "Well, not studying or studying, I'm happy with your friend's dedication. But I must have to say I think Jerry should be heading home. Let your friend know."

Jack sent a quick message before he went upstairs. In his room, he settled into his computer chair and spread his homework out in front of him. Every new school year, a new weight settled on his shoulders. He decided to start with math and end with literature. He actually liked the book they had to read for class.

An hour passed in silence. He glanced at the time on his computer table and then tapped on the screen of his phone. He had no new messages from Milton. He was a little surprised by the lack of messages. Milton was usually good about his prompt messages every other hour. He shrugged and dialed Jerry's number. He hummed as he waited, shocked by the persistent ringtone. Jerry should have picked up his phone. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Jack were you able to reach Jerry on the phone? I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. I don't have your friend's number. I just figured Jerry would pick up if I called."

"No, mom. Jerry isn't picking up. I'm calling him right now and I've just gotten his cheesy answering machine," Jack shared.

His mother ran her right hand up and down her left arm. She tried Jerry's cellphone one more time. Jack watched a small frown form on her face. He bit his lip and walked to her, wanting to be closer. She narrowed her eyes at her phone and then made eye contact with him.

"I'll take a look at the GPS," she stated, opening the app on her phone. "I try not to look at it too often. I don't want to become too obsessed with where he is at all times. I mean I worry just like any other mother and it is even worse given the circumstances and –."

"It is okay, mom. I'm not judging you."

She gave him a firm nod. "Of course, not to say I'd let you stop me."

"Well," Jack stated, amusement in his voice.

"That is strange. It says here Jerry is at that little bowling alley. You know the nice man, Phil?"

"Phil's?"

"I don't know," she said, eyes focused on the screen. "I made sure I did research before choosing the app. There were other apps with reviews about technical issues and flaws. This one was the best rated and highly recommended by some friends of mine. Jerry should be at Milton's, right?"

"What is all the commotion, family?" his father asked. "Ah, I see you've got the app up and running. Is Jerry not where he says he is?"

"Jerry, never told us where he was," his mother remarked, brows furrowed. "Jack's nice friend Milton did."

"And Milton would never lie to us, to me," Jack promised, heart beating a little faster. "I mean—sure Jerry could have convinced him, but –Milton would never, would he?"

"He is your friend son," his father said, wrapping his mother up in his embrace.

Jack dialed Milton's number, trying to keep his voice steady as he addressed his worries. He licked his lips, listening to Milton's voice yammer on about an unrelated topic. Jack interrupted and explained the urgency surrounding his question. There was a pause on the line and then Milton continued, unleashing the truth at a hurried pace. Jack bit his lip, clenching his fists.

"Jack?" his mother asked, eyes on him.

"Your app isn't wrong mom. Jerry freaking went to Phil's. Milton just confirmed it. Milton lied to me, to us. He never went to Milton's house period."

"Okay, well we shouldn't panic," his father said. "Your mother's app says he is at Phil's. This is GPS and it is never wrong. He'll be at Phil's. I'll go get him and bring him home. He better be ready for a lecture, because I am ready to give him one."

His father disappeared from sight.

"Mom, you are shaking."

She looked at him, eyes wide and smiled. Her hand waved in the air, dismissing his statement before she headed after his father. Jack grabbed his jacket and followed them. He wasn't going to get left behind. He had a few words for Jerry the infamous trouble maker.

* * *

The ride to Phil's was riddled with hushed whispers from his parents in the front of the car. He wondered if they realized he could hear every single word. He tried to push the thoughts from his head and decided on giving his brother another call. He growled once the answering machine came on the phone. His phone buzzed and rang a familiar ringtone hitting his ears. His mother turned around in her seat, eyes on him.

"It is just, Milton," Jack remarked.

He heard Milton's strained voice over the phone and he tried his best to calm the teen. He knew guilt when he heard it. He didn't sugarcoat any of his responses. He was disappointed and he let the usually responsible redhead know about his lapse in judgement. Milton insisted coming out to help search and Jack told him to relax. It was obvious Jerry was at Phil's and he let him know about the app. He told him he couldn't tell Jerry the next time he saw him.

After they parked, he entered the wharf after his parents' quick footsteps. They entered Phil's eyes focused on all the occupants walking around. Laughter and excited screams filled the atmosphere. He glanced at the booths on his left and frowned. Jerry wasn't around. His mother bypassed the registers at the counter and entered the bowling alley. A few college aged students gave his mother a look, but Jack gave them one back.

"He is not here," his mother said. "He is supposed to be here. The app says he is supposed to be here. Why isn't he here?"

"Honey, I'm sure there is an explanation," his father said. "Maybe, hey, maybe he went to the bathroom. You know our boy has some interesting bowel issues."

"Jackson," his mother called out, pointing toward the restrooms. "Go see if your brother is in the bathroom."

Jack nodded, walking around the bowling lanes and disappearing into the men's restroom. There were a few stalls and urinals, but no Jerry. His heart pounded within his chest. He called out his brother's name as he looked through the stalls. Moisture collected in his mother's eyes when he returned empty-handed.

"I'm going to call him one more time. I'm sure he'll—."

"Don't bother dad," Jack said, kicking at the ground. "Jerry turned off his phone. That is why there was a busy tone. I don't know why Mom's app didn't know he wasn't here."

His mother covered her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes. He spotted Phil walking over to them, a large smile on his lips. Jack rushed to his friend and tried not to bombard him with questions. Phil's attention rested on his sobbing mother and he frowned.

"Why is mother of Jack crying?" he asked, confusion in his voice. "What is the problem you have?"

"Jerry lied to us. We thought he was with Milton, but he wasn't. He isn't even here," Jack said.

"Jerry? Jerry Brewer?" Phil asked.

His mother turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grasped Phil's left hand. Phil's eyes widened.

"Phil, please tell me you've seen him?" she asked. "I'm one heartbeat away from calling the police, Phil. My baby just came back to me. I –where is he?"

"Police?" Phil asked, eyes wide. "He was here. Yes, I saw him. He was here at the Phil's not too long ago. He came in and ordered some chicken and onion rings. He ran into a boy and then after they chat and they walked away."

Jack ran over the information in his head, trying to understand who Jerry may have met. He didn't understand. Besides Milton, there were a number of other teens his brother knew. But Jack couldn't figure out who he could have possibly found.

"What boy?" his father eyes asked, brows raised. "Surely not, Milton."

"Oh, no, not the redhead one," he said. "This boy had hair almost as long as Jack's. And his hair was in a ponytail—maybe Jack's height. Jerry seemed to know them. I think I heard his name –ah—what—I think ah, yes. Carson."

Jack's mouth went dry. His mother tilted her head. His father turned to him, a question in his eyes. Jack clenched his fists and hurried toward the exit of Phil's. His parents followed behind him.

"Jack, honey! Wait," his mother called, running after him.

Jack reached the car and rested his head to the window, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Son, what was that?" his father asked.

"I freaking know Carson," he stated, turning to rest his back against the car. "Remember the story I told you about the boy who cheated at the tournament? That time I changed dojo's for a moment?"

"You mean the one that tried to injure you?" his mother asked, alarm in her voice. "Jackson, what would he be doing with Jerry? Do they know each other?"

"Knew each other," Jack said, eyes narrowed. "He was banned from the dojo."

"Banned? You can get banned from a dojo?" his father asked, brows furrowed. "And he is with Jerry, right now?"

"Baby, you said you know him?" his mother asked, hand on his cheek. "Do you know where he may have gone? Is he a friend of Jerry's or—?"

"Friend? No friend of Jerry's I hope. I'd never let that happen. No, I have no idea where they could have gone, because I had no idea Jerry and Carson were talking anymore."

"Well, the boy has a house I'm sure," his father stated, rubbing circles into his wife's back. "I'm certain we could find his address."

"But what if he isn't at the boy's house?" his mother asked, pulling away from her husband. "What if they decided to leave Seaford? We don't know this boy, besides that he isn't very nice. I don't feel very good about him being with Jerry"

Jack understood his mother's concern. He didn't have the best thoughts about Carson. He had seen the teen around school a couple times. Jack had made peace with the event, but at the moment his heart clenched in his chest. Jerry wasn't answering his phone and had shut it off. He imagined Carson influenced his decision.

Jack frowned, playing with his fingers as he thought. He didn't know anyone who talked with Carson. Carson walked with a different crowd at school. The other teen still associated himself with the former black dragons. Jack didn't know a black dragon and therefore had no idea how to get Carson's address or even his number. After a second, a thought came to mind.

"TTYA," Jack said, eyes bright. "Talk to You Anywhere. We don't have to resort to calling the police or anything. I'll send Jerry a message through the app and if he doesn't answer I'll send a message to Carson."

His mother moved closer to him, wrapping him in a hug. She planted a kiss to the back of his head as she tried to see over his shoulder. Jack sent out two messages. He bit his lip, pleading for Jerry to realize his fun and games were over. He had to stop what he was doing and come home. Jack stood in the parking lot, silence surrounding them, as they waited.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another update.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully, I was able to convey the suspense in this chapter right.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. So stay tuned to find out what happened to Jerry.

One question for you all, do you trust Carson? Yes? Or no?

Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts about the chapter. I love getting any kind of feedback.

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. You all are truly amazing.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Nine.**

* * *

Jerry snorted, dodging the spray of cola from the can pointed at him. He raised both hands in the air, surrendering to the unamused male sitting on the ground beside him. He tried to apologize for the mess, but was interrupted.

"I don't know why I invited you into my house," Carson shared, eyes narrowed. "First, you try and charm my mom, which was strange."

"I was being polite."

"You aren't polite," Carson pointed, eye brows furrowed. "You are a bigger liar than me. I shouldn't have let you tag along. Now, I'm going to have to explain to my dad why I have this big cherry cola stain on my carpet."

"Okay, but the other stain is your fault," Jerry said. "You attacked me after."

Carson rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. Jerry heard a mystical tune drift from Carson's cellphone. Carson scanned his phone, a frown on his lips. Jerry stood, dusting pieces of popcorn bits from his jeans. As he walked toward Carson, the taller teen shot him a glare.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Why the heck is your brother sending me a message?"

"I don't know," Jerry stated, amusement in his voice. "Maybe Jack is still upset you cheated twice. You should turn over a new leaf, man. I did and I see clearly and stuff."

"No," Carson said, arms crossed. "He is asking me for my address and he told me something interesting."

Jerry gulped, looking to his black phone screen.

"He told me that you weren't picking up your phone and that you lied about being here. The message seemed desperate. What aren't you telling me?"

"Okay, so I lied alright. I told Milton to say I was studying/not studying with him."

"Wait, aren't you like a part of an investigation?"

"Well, yes. Not really a part of the police squad or –."

"Jerry, the investigation is about kidnapping," Carson interrupted, disbelief written on his face. "Why would you turn off your phone? Everyone probably thinks you got kidnapped again. I mean it is 10p."

"It is 9:30."

"I know you didn't think this one through."

"Not really."

Carson groaned, running his fingers through his hair as he typed at his phone. Jerry's eyes widened at the action and he bit his lip. He turned on his own phone and winced at the missed calls and messages.

"I don't know what your problem is, but this isn't the way to approach things. If you took the time to think, you would realize your idea was stupid."

"I guess getting Milton to lie didn't work," Jerry said. "I'll have to work out a different plan."

"You are unbelievable," he said, heading toward the door. "Come on, get your backpack. We are going to meet your parents at the door."

Jerry trailed behind the taller male, biting his lips and playing with his fingers. He took the steps one at a time while Carson sped down the stairs ahead of him. Carson lived ten to fifteen minutes away from Seaford High. Jerry guessed he had a few minutes before his family appeared at the Hunters' doorstep.

"Carson, darling is everything alright?" Mrs. Hunter asked, sitting in the living room.

"Fine, mom. I'm fixing it."

"Okay, if you say so."

Jerry looked at the T.V. screen and frowned. He recognized the program on screen was one of many overhyped dating shows. Girls in his classes always talked about the particular show. He believed the show was called The Last Rose or something. He rolled his eyes as the man handed a slender brunette a rose. He knew the stuff was corn, but he wouldn't mind taking notes. It seemed like some girls liked that kind of stuff.

The doorbell rang and Jerry paused. Carson walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at him, brows raised. Jerry stood rooted to his spot, heart in his throat..

"Come on, Jerry. They are probably freaking. The more we wait the angrier they'll probably be at me."

Jerry nodded, walking up to the door just as Carson opened it. Standing on the welcome mat was his parents and Jack. His mother's eyes widened at him as she reached for his arm, pulling him into a hug. Carson stumbled out of the way. Jerry's ears flushed as his mother planted a kiss to the top of his head and then cupped his face. In the background, the sound of Mrs. Hunter shuffling around caught his attention.

"Oh," Mrs. Hunter stated, arriving at the door just as Jerry pulled from his mother's embrace. "You must be Jerry's parents."

"Yes," his father stated, eyes narrowed. "We are."

"Carson," Jack said.

"Brewer."

Jerry winced at the interaction between his brother and Carson, but that was the least of his worries. His father seemed less than pleased with their surroundings. There was nothing wrong with the Hunter's family home. If he knew his brother Jack, then he was certain the teen had reminded his parents of Carson's 'true nature'.

"We're sorry for troubling you this late at night," his mother stated, pulling him into another tight hug. "We just hadn't seen our son in hours. He turned off his phone and he wasn't where he said he would be."

"Really?" Mrs. Hunter asked, eyes focused on Jerry. "I was under the impression that you knew he was having dinner with us. I'm so sorry. If I had known, then –."

"Usually, parents ask children whether or not they've contacted their parents at this time of night," his father announced, eyeing the inside of the home.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Hunter said. "I didn't know you all were looking for him. I would have made him call if I knew. Anyway, I know it is late, but do you want to come inside? I'd hate to keep talking with you all standing in the cold."

"That won't be necessary," his mother stated, pulling him closer to her chest. "We should be heading home. Jerry, it time to go home."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Jerry," Carson said. "But could you not drag me into your runaway schemes? I'm not in the mood for drama like that anymore."

"Runaway?" his mother asked, glancing at him. "Jerry?"

"Carson is joking, Mom," Jerry said, brows furrowed. "Right, Carson? You love to joke, right?"

Carson shrugged his shoulders, hands within his pocket. Jerry narrowed his eyes at the relaxed posture of the other teen. He wanted to give the other a well-placed kick in the shins, but he knew he shouldn't. After final farewells, Jerry followed his family to the car. Once they pulled out of the driveway, tears streamed down his mother's face.

"Mom," Jerry said.

"Son, I don't know what possessed you to leave the house for hours, but I can't say I or your mother liked it," his father said, driving the car out of the neighborhood. "What could you have possibly been thinking? Does anything happening around you have any affect? Do you understand the circumstances surrounding our family?"

Jerry wanted to explain his case, but he closed his mouth and turned toward the window. He realized his well-crafted lies may not be the best in the current situation. Yet, the truth seemed even less appealing. He couldn't tell them he needed alone time, because he spent his time alone with Carson.

"And Jack tells me, that boy is bad news," his father continued. "What were you doing with him?"

"Really dad?" Jerry asked. "You can be upset with me, but leave Carson out of all of it. He didn't even know what was really happening anyway. Believe me he didn't seem happy about what I did."

"Right, we should believe you," Jack remarked, eyes narrowed. "Carson is such an upstanding citizen."

"Well, I know he isn't a criminal."

Silence engulfed the car as they traveled back to their neighborhood. Several streetlights illuminated the path ahead and he couldn't help but nibble at the bottom of his lip. Whispered words of relief passed between both his parents in the front seat. He rested his head against the window, focusing on the familiar shops passing them by.

Thirty minutes later and he can still remember his father yelling while his mother begged him to be less reckless. He snorted at the memory of the conversation. His parents didn't know him at all. He was the king of reckless decisions. Every single one of his friends knew that.

"You know I would have grounded you for a month. I know they wanted to ground you for longer, but they were just being kind."

Jerry shot Jack a look as the taller teen leant against his doorframe. He turned his gaze from Jack to his cellphone. He sent Carson a quick message on TTYA and hoped the other boy wasn't mad. Carson wasn't as terrible as the others thought and he seemed to be the only one listening when he talked. Carson wasn't always on his side, but he did support him the other half of the time. Plus, he knew Carson would never share his secrets with Jack or anyone.

"Good thing you aren't my father then."

"Jerry, you were gone for hours. There is an extensive investigation about kidnapping and it involves you. And you decided to disappear and turn off your phone. That is –."

"Jack, kind of already got the talk," he reminded, eyes searching for a new message on his cell. "I don't need highlights, thanks."

"And, since when did you and Carson hang out?"

"Does it matter?"

"Mom and dad didn't say anything about it yet. But I know they won't want you to talk to him again."

Jerry paused and his phone slid from his fingers. He eyed the elder teen, brows raised as he turned in his computer chair. He listened to the soft shuffling in the living room below. He knew his parents were still discussing him. He returned his attention to Jack's face.

"It wasn't that serious Jack and it wasn't Carson's fault," Jerry commented. "They'll get over it and I'll try not to leave the house while I'm grounded, though I can't promise anything really."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Jack questioned, brows furrowed.

"I don't know. I don't know about a lot of things anymore. I used to know that brothers could be trusted, but eh—I don't think so."

Jack pressed his palms into the surface of Jerry's desk and leaned forward. Jerry avoided eye contact, not ready to see the anger in Jack's eyes.

"What I did wasn't betrayal. The kidnappers are still out there and—."

"My former parents."

"Is that what you are calling them now?"

Jerry arose from his chair and sat on his bed. "Get out Jack. I don't want to talk about this with you. Seriously, I just want to be alone."

Jack shot Jerry a look and then disappeared out the door. Jerry turned onto his side, eyes settled on the branches slapping against his window. He wondered if the prediction for rain was still true. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He may not have thought his plan through, but he wouldn't think too hard about it. The precious moments of peace were all he could remember. Carson may still be bad news, but hours ago when they laughed and joked, he didn't seem all too bad. At least Jerry had been able to breathe.

No matter where he turned the investigation and his past interrupted his life. The memory of his mother's tear stained face flashed before his eyes. He winced, clutching the comforters in his hands.

* * *

When Jack's car pulled into the packed parking lot, Jerry leapt from the passenger's side. He bid Jack a simple farewell on his way to the side entrance of the school. He bypassed a few chatting freshman, ignoring the disgusted looks on their faces. It was too early to deal with annoying freshmen. He had to get away from Jack's 22 questions about last night. Jack sounded more like their father and less like a teenager.

After grabbing two textbooks from his locker, Jerry hurried up the steps toward his first class of the day. The scent of warm cafeteria pancakes and sausage drifted into his nostrils. A cluster of sophomore girls descended the steps beside him, but he didn't stop to give them a 'Hello' like usual. The loud chatter of his fellow students swept through the school as he maneuvered through several medium sized clusters of students. His body collided with a body, knocking him on his backside. He groaned, rubbing at the small of his back.

"What? Jerry, seriously?"

Jerry gave Carson a sheepish grin once he realized he ran into him. He gathered his two textbooks and got to his feet.

"Sorry about that, man," Jerry apologized.

Carson raised a brow and crossed his arms. Jerry laughed, running fingers through his dark curled locks. Memories of last night swirled within his mind. Carson gave his TTYA message a bland response. He hoped Carson hadn't really been angry last night.

"Sorry about last night. I should haven't dragged you into everything," Jerry said.

"Look, I get it. Sometimes I need time alone too, but usually I try and tell someone I'm going somewhere. Based on what I saw yesterday, I think you are an idiot, but that is nothing new. You've been that way since I've known you."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

Carson tilted his head to the side. Jerry grunted at the behavior and he frowned. He had already admitted his plan wasn't fool proof. He had overstayed his welcome at Carson's place. Things wouldn't have been so dramatic if he had just returned home early.

"Okay, I'm stupid, but to be fair," Jerry said, readjusting his backpack as he walked alongside Carson. "They wouldn't have let me out of the house if I asked to leave. I mean they would just remind me of the case and then convince me that what I want isn't a good idea. Or worse, send Jack with me."

"Hold up," Carson stated. "They aren't letting you out of the house? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I can leave the house with Jack. And if Jack isn't available Milton has to be there."

"That is kind of ridiculous."

"Thank you," Jerry remarked. "Okay, the kidnappers are out there, but does that mean I have to suffer? The police has everything covered, right?"

Carson stopped at the door that Jerry realized must have been his first period class. The ponytailed male rested his back beside the doorway, eyes focused on him. The loud chatter from within the room drifted into the hall.

"But, if the kidnappers are still out there. I see their point."

Jerry shook his head, voice stern. "You aren't supposed to agree with them. I thought you were going to be on my side. You can't pick and choose when to be on my side, man."

"I'm not on a side, stop getting excited. I'm just saying you both seem to have a point. Now, both points don't really involve me, so I'm not bothered. I'm just happy, your family turned down mom's strange invitation inside. Last thing I wanted was Jack in my house. Couldn't have that happening."

Jerry laughed, amusement in his eyes. The shriek of the high school warning bell sent students scurrying toward their classes for the morning. Carson set his hand on the door knob and twisted it. He turned to Jerry and sighed, shaking his head.

"Just take it easy, Jerry," Carson stated. "I don't want to be dragged into your wild plans again. I mean it. When you all left last night, my mom grilled me."

Jerry nodded, another apology on his lips, but Carson waved his concern aside. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at a chair on the far left corner of the room. Jerry headed past the staircase toward his class.

It was nice to know Carson hadn't been so angered by him and while he wouldn't admit it out loud, he liked hanging out with the other. It brought him back to old times of greasy burgers at Circus Burger. Even though Carson made it onto Rudy's banned list, Jerry couldn't say the other boy was as bad as they thought. At least he had one friend he could count on.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter!

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

 **Vicky2015**

 **Kko**

Thanks to **Kko** and **Angellove8** for leaving a favorite.

The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. It has been pretty busy on my side, but I will try to do my best to update soon.

Thanks to readers, reviewers, followers and those who leave favorites. You all are amazing!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Ten.**

* * *

Jack reread a sentence in his History textbook, trying hard to ignore the argument brewing downstairs. The bright red numbers of 7p displayed on an alarm clock on his nightstand. Around the same time he was usually at the dojo, but the new school semester was proving to be difficult. Most of his teachers insisted on a final group project. On top of it all many students, like him, had so many afterschool activities. It was hard to meet with anyone after school on a weekly basis.

"Mom, I already gave up all the potential dates I could have had with Andy," Jerry shouted. "And now I can't have friends?"

"Of course you can have friends, baby," his mother replied, voice warm. "Just, we don't know this Carson boy very well. Now, Milton is a fine young man and –."

"Even when I'm with Milton you don't trust me!"

Jack groaned running, his fingers through his hair. He couldn't focus with all the shouting. Jerry was determined to wake up the entire neighborhood and Jack was an unfortunate witness to it all. He kneaded the skin between his eyebrows before he returned his attention to his textbook. He had two more paragraphs left in the chapter. If he could just read them, then he would be done for the night.

"Mom," Jerry said. "Jack can go out anytime he wants. Why can't I?"

"No, that isn't true. Jack knows the rules. He can't stay out all night long and even when he does there are repercussions every time."

Jack rolled his eyes. Jerry knew exactly why he couldn't have as much freedom as him. His mind wandered to an image of his sobbing mother from last year. She had been so worried about not understanding Jerry. He knew she still felt upset about it all. He wished Jerry could calm down and understand her reasons. After a few seconds, Jack gave up on his reading. He threw a towel over his shoulder and proceeded to the bathroom. He'd just take a hot shower to clear his mind. He needed a moment of peace.

* * *

"Huh."

Jack rotated the computer chair, he sat in, toward Kai. Jack couldn't lie and say he was thrilled to meet his cousin again. Their last meeting had been at a family dinner last year, October. The sound of shouting and fists flying crept into his mind. He shuddered at the memory.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Kai said, shoulders relaxed. "I just never imagined I'd see the day where more people hated you just as much as I do."

Jack furrowed his brows, voice laced with anger as he spoke. "What are you talking about Kai?"

"Cousin Jerry can't stand being anywhere near you and I don't think he actually has to go the bathroom."

Jack narrowed his eyes, refusing to reply.

"Either you or Jerry did something extremely stupid. I'm thinking it is mostly Jerry, because well—it is Jerry. Then again, that is unfair to you, because you can be just as stupid. I mean you are a punk."

"If this is your strange attempt at getting me to talk then, shut up," Jack said.

"I'll keep saying this again and again," Kai replied, voice rough and condescending. "I can't say I really care about what bothers you."

"But you care about what bothers, Jerry."

Kai's brows furrowed and his fists clenched as he rested against the headboard of his bed. Since the Summer Jack had learned some new things about Kai. His cousin had more dimensions then angry, rude, and unpleasant. Underneath the short teen's delinquency, beat the heart of a boy too afraid to embrace all his other emotions. At least that was what Jack thought about his cousin. He witnessed Kai's breakdown over the summer in the dojo. Kai couldn't hide from him anymore.

"Don't worry, cousin," Jack said. "I haven't mentioned your breakdown in the dojo to Jerry. I've kept your secret."

Kai scoffed, turning his face away from Jack's large smile. His cousin never failed to surprise him. After a few seconds of silence, Jack decided to dump his problems before Kai's feet. He didn't know what he hoped for. He guessed he should have expected Kai's quick rude responses. He wasn't friends with Kai. Despite what happened recently, he knew their truce was brief. He expected things to go back to normal after Jerry returned. He expected a lot of things after Jerry returned.

"Not only did you give Jerry up to the police," Kai said, brows furrowed. "You and your parents are trying to suffocate him. And what now? He can't have friends on top of all of that? Or a girlfriend?"

"She isn't his girlfriend," Jack responded.

Kai eyed him and then shook his head, lips turned down. He looked up at the ceiling and then focused his bored expressionless stare at him. Of the many things he disliked about Kai, the stare was one of them. He judged harder than anyone in the justice system. If being a professional bully never worked out for Kai, he could always go into law. Jack snorted at the thought. Kai hated authority. The last place he should be was in law school.

"I don't know who is worse," Kai remarked. "Your parents or you? You are all overprotective."

Jack opened his mouth, but closed it when Kai raised a single hand.

"And before you whine," Kai said. "Let me remind you what overprotective means. It means exactly what you all are doing. Taking Jerry and putting him under lock and key. People like you are on my list of people I don't like."

Jack rolled in the chair as he rolled his eyes at Kai's words of wisdom. His cousin only could see one side to things.

"And I don't know why you told me all that anyway. Don't you have a girlfriend to complain to?" Kai asked.

He knew he could speak to Kim about his problems, but he didn't want to overwhelm her as soon as she got back from Japan. They needed time to get back to where they started. He wanted them to be a couple first, before he dare offload his troubles and worries on her shoulders. As her boyfriend, he was supposed to be welcoming and a breath of fresh air from her homesickness. If Kim was ever homesick that was.

"You Brewers are strange, all of you," Kai remarked. "Especially Jerry and his strange bladder problems. Is he constipated or something?"

Jack choked on his own saliva at the accusation, ears flushed. Jerry wasn't around to defend himself against Kai's caustic words, so he stepped up for him. He dismissed Kai's statement and steered him away from Jerry's absence.

"Look, you obviously wanted to know what was going on, Kai. And no matter how much you state you don't care, I know you do. And for the record no one is stopping Jerry from having friends or girlfriends. We just are looking out for him. Mom and Dad are just making sure he'll be around and I'm making sure I don't fail at being a brother this time."

Kai made eye contact with him, head tilted to the side. There Jack had said it. The ugly thing hidden deep within the folds of his mind was released and right in front of one of his worst enemies. He had often revisited his childhood trauma in his therapy sessions, but despite the words of wisdom he couldn't escape the guilt. Guilt was a second layer of skin for him.

"I can't fail again," Jack said, heart heavy.

Kai coughed into his hand, turning away from Jack. He knew Kai wasn't particularly invested in the conversation. Or he was, but not to the extent Jack would have liked. Maybe Kai was right. This was a conversation he should have saved for Kim.

"How long are you going to try and hold his hand Jack?" Kai asked.

"I'm going to hold his hand as long as I can," he shared. "To make up for letting go in the first place."

"Alright, everyone is so freaked out, but I don't think locking Jerry in a tower is going to do crap. If it were me, well I wouldn't like all the restrictions. If I wanted to go out at night, I'd go. And I'd hang out with whoever. And if that is Andrea and Carson, then whatever, man. Jerry isn't like four, you know?"

Jack eyed his cousin, impressed by his insight. It was just as he predicted. There was more to Kai then he imagined. Despite his cousin's strong words, he couldn't shake off his concern. He knew his parents felt the same way.

"You know, I remember Carson. I joined the dojo and he was there strutting around like he was something," Kai shared, brows relaxed and amusement in his voice. "He has skill, but not that much skill."

Jack chuckled at the statement. It was one of the things they could agree on.

"But I really wouldn't be worried about him," Kai said. "He isn't as bad as you all may believe. He started out as a wasabi warrior, so really that should say something. You all were nothing but model citizens. I hardly doubt that can change even when someone leaves the dojo."

Jack smiled, eyes on Kai who narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't think I've ever heard you compliment someone before," Jack said. "I'm not a fan of Carson, but I knew I was right about you. Maybe you aren't as bad as you think."

"What?" Kai asked, brow raised. "Why is this suddenly about me? Bottom line leave Jerry the heck alone."

Jack shook his head amused by Kai's response. He turned toward the door as Jerry walked in.

"Are you finally back from the can?" Kai questioned. "I was just asking Jack here if you were constipated or something."

Jerry shot a glare at him, but Jack ignored the look.

"Dinner is ready," Jerry said.

"Wow, I was half joking about him hating you, but I think he actually might," Kai replied, eyes on the doorway where Jerry had been. "I don't know what to tell you Jack. I guess things just suck for you."

"Really, Kai? I guess things suck for you? Is that all you have to say to me?" Jack asked.

Kai shrugged before he got off his bed and headed to the door. It was obvious that Jerry and he were at odds with each other. Once they arrived at Kai's, Jerry had been more interested in getting away from him than anything else. He didn't know Jerry could hold a grudge so long.

His phone buzzed and he glanced at the message, but offered no reply. He went over the conversation again in his mind. He didn't know whose side Kai was on, but he knew one thing. He didn't like the idea that Jerry planned to keep Carson a secret. If they hadn't found out Jerry's location that day he was certain Jerry would have kept his newfound friendship to himself. After all, Jack proved to Jerry he had loose lips. Jerry was a natural at lying and he couldn't imagine him voluntarily giving up the truth. And the thought of Jerry's natural nature bothered him.

"Jack, dinner."

Jack got up from the computer chair at the sound of Jerry's voice. He gave the shorter teen a warm smile, but received no kind gesture in return. Jack frowned, running his fingers through his hair. They would be fine, just like his mother stated over and over again. He just had to be patient.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter. Hope you like it!

Special thanks to:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

The next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done. I can't wait to share the next chapter with you, so stay tuned.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. Your continued support really gives me inspiration and keeps me extra excited for the story. You all rock!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Eleven**.

* * *

Jerry pushed at the remaining bacon and eggs on his plate. His mother and father danced around each other, grabbing for lunch bags and coffee mugs. He snorted when his mother crashed into his father's chest. Two people should never try and get into a fridge at the same time.

"Okay, Jerry, remember I'm going to pick you up after school for your session," his mother reminded.

"Ah, how are those going by the way?" his father asked, smoothing his hands over his suit.

"Oh, okay," Jerry replied.

"Good. I'm glad," he said. "By the way special announcement tonight."

"What announcement?" Jerry asked.

Jerry frowned at the lack of response, but he understood his parents were late. There was no time for further explanation. He heard loud footsteps coming down the steps. Jack shoved him as he moved toward the kitchen.

"Hey! What the heck, Jack!"

Jack smirked at Jerry over his shoulder. Jerry snorted at the behavior and sighed. There were days he felt bad about their situation. He knew Jack wanted them to be okay, but he felt betrayed. All he remembered was Jack admitting to telling the police everything. The news hurt ever time.

"Jack, clear your calendar tonight," his father stated as he walked towards the door. "I just told Jerry the same."

"Why? What is going on?" Jack asked, scooping eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Just keep it clear and you'll know all about it," his father said. "Honey?"

"Yes," his mother responded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Have a good day, love."

"Have a good day," he responded returning the kiss.

Silence engulfed the house. Jack glanced at him as he took a seat at the table. Jerry tapped his plate and then scooped the last bites of egg into his mouth. He always wondered how his mother was able to cook a semi-large breakfast every morning.

"How does Mom have time to cook this breakfast all the time? Like, I understand the first day of school, but this is wild," Jerry asked.

Jack looked up from his phone, voice soft as he spoke. "I don't know. I guess everyday feels like a celebration with you back. Believe me she wouldn't have been cooking like this before."

Jerry deflated at the admission, eyes focused on the one single slice of bacon on his plate. His mother hadn't been in a breakfast cooking frenzy before his arrival? He rubbed at the back of his neck and then arose with his plate in hand. He guessed it made sense. Jerry was back, so suddenly things were brighter. Or at least that was what he heard his parents discuss one evening when they thought he was asleep.

He wondered if sometimes he rained on their parade. It was an idea he hadn't thought about. He had been so consumed with his concerns and his worries. He hadn't thought about how they felt anytime he complained and or tried to leave the house at odd times. In his defense though, Seaford came alive the most at night. He didn't want to miss out.

"Come on," Jack remarked, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "I don't want to be late. I have a Calc test this morning."

Jerry nodded, picking up his own backpack. He followed Jack out the door, staring at his cellphone as he did. He dreaded their car rides, they never failed to be at each other's throats. One thing would tip the scale and suddenly Jack and he were fighting. He only hoped that they would have a peaceful drive.

* * *

Jerry's stomach grumbled as he thought. He could either rejoin his brother, Milton, and Kim at their lunch table or he could have a seat with Carson and some of the former Black Dragons. He stood at the entrance to the lunch room and sighed. He sensed a presence behind him and looked up.

"Do you plan to blockade the door forever?" Carson asked.

Jerry glared. "No, maybe."

Carson rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Be my guest. I'm going to grab some lunch."

Jerry looked at the other students filtering inside and then followed Carson. He swept passed the table he normally occupied, avoiding curious glances his way. He kept his focus on the lunch line and decided on a Sloppy Joe with fries. On his way down the line he dropped a small chocolate milk carton onto his white tray. The lunch lady eyed him when he tried to grab another dessert, so he abandoned his mission. He took a seat near Carson after he paid for his lunch.

"Is there a reason why you are sitting here?" Carson asked.

Jerry tore into his chocolate milk. "Yes, what am I not welcome?"

Carson shook his head. "Just eat."

Jerry nodded, taking a bite into his sandwich. Slimy red mush dropped from the back end of the Sloppy Joe. He winced. He should have packed his own lunch, but he had been too tired the night before. He rather sleep then prepare for the next school day like his mother advised.

"Who is this punk?" a male stated, dropping his tray and spraying green peas on the table.

"Whoa, dude, is there any reason it is raining peas?" Jerry questioned.

The male eyed him and then smirked. He flicked a couple more peas just for added measure. Jerry narrowed his eyes, but focused his attention on his fries. He guessed former black dragons didn't mean their attitude changed. Well, except for maybe Kai and definitely Carson. And maybe Frank, but Jerry hadn't seen Frank all last year.

"So, who is the punk?"

"His name is Jerry," Carson answered, unamused. "He just wants to eat his lunch Jared. Don't worry about it."

Jared was a muscular guy, sporting the black dragon get up like a few of the others. He wondered how the teens felt about the dojo. Ty's dojo went under a year ago. He guessed even the black dragons had feelings and were upset when their dojo was no more. He imagined a life without Rudy's dojo and he cringed. He didn't have to imagine it. It had happen once.

Jared ran fingers through dark red hair, eyes narrowed. "He is one of those wasabi goody two shoes, isn't he? What is he doing sitting here? Shouldn't he be with Jack?"

"Hey, man, I'm sitting right in front of you," Jerry pointed, waving his plastic fork. "No need to speak as if I'm invisible. You know, that is rude and all."

Jared leaned forward, lips twitching at the corner. "I don't care."

"Jared was about to get his black belt, just when Ty's place went out of business. He is sore about it," Carson said.

"You better believe I am," Jared said. "If it weren't for Rudy and his pathetic dojo. I would still be a black dragon. That used to hold some weight around here. Frank made sure of it, but then he moved away right after Ty's place went under and ruined everything. No one even fears us anymore."

Jerry eyed the male, shocked. Jack stated some of the black dragons had expressed their remorse when they found out about their story. He couldn't imagine Jared was with the bunch. In fact, Jerry barely remembered Jared's face. He must have joined the black dragons just before Ty's dojo went out of business. His thoughts went to Frank for a moment.

"Frank moved?"

"What? You thought he graduated?" Jared asked. "The guy was an idiot. That wasn't happening any time soon. Either way he was excellent at Karate."

"Jack is better," Jerry whispered.

Jared glared. "Ah, now I know who you are. You're Jerry Martinez or should I say Brewer. Well, isn't this something? Jack's younger brother is sitting at our table guys. We have a celebrity with us. The famous Jack's brother. What you doing here, brother?"

Jerry ignored the teen's obvious mocking. He almost wondered why he decided to sit with them. He glanced at Carson who shrugged his shoulders and made a hand motion of washing his hands. Jerry glared. He guessed Carson had nothing to say.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, pint size," he said.

Jerry looked at the finger poking him and narrowed his eyes. "Hey look, man. I'm just here to eat my crappy lunch. No need to get angry. Of course if you want to fight, then let's go. I mean you are looking at a black belt actually. Maybe I could give a few pointers."

"Don't," Carson whispered, looking up at the sky.

"You are a black belt?" Jared questioned. "Tiny you."

"Hey, I'm not that much shorter than you."

Jared stood up and he seemed to go on for miles. Jerry gave him a hesitant smile as he got to his feet. Sometimes Jerry wondered when his big mouth would get him out of trouble instead of into trouble. He guessed he would have to keep dreaming. He gulped, hoping the outcome wouldn't be as bad.

"I don't need karate to shut you up," Jared said.

Jerry opened his mouth to disagree, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Towering a couple of feet over him was Jack. He should have known Jack would keep a close eye on him. After all, he noticed the looks he received from his friends and brother when he walked by their table. They all looked concerned.

"Stand down, Jared," Jack said.

"Huh, black belt or not. I guess you don't need it when brother is always around the corner. Just be glad I lost my appetite."

Jared glared at them both and disappeared from the lunch room. Whispers broke out in the lunchroom as eyes followed Jared out. The eyes settled on them but then returned to their meals when the commotion was over. Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders, directing him away from the table.

"We've got a few minutes left of lunch. Come sit with a less riley bunch," Jack said.

"Come on, Jack. I could have handled that."

Jack smiled, eyes warm. "I know. Come on. Taylor has been asking about you."

"Has she? Well, she should know it is too late. I'm interested in Andy."

"Really? Still?"

Jerry didn't answer. He was about to return to Jack's table but paused. He threw Jack's arm off and frowned.

"Hey, I know what you are doing. Stop that."

"I have no idea what you mean, Jay."

Carson snickered, eyes on his empty tray. "Overprotective brother to the rescue."

"Look, Jack. I appreciate you looking out for me just now. Which, bravo, cause that guy was huge! Did you see how tall? Anyway, never mind that. I'm sitting with Carson today."

"I can see that, but I don't care."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Jack laughed, patting Jerry on the back once and then twice. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

Jerry shook his head and sat down next to Carson. Carson turned in his chair, smirking at Jack. Jerry noticed the exchanged between his brother and Carson. He nudged Carson in the ribs, enjoying the way his face scrunched up from pain. He gave Jack a wave and the teen headed back to his table.

"Could you not do stuff like that?" Jerry asked.

"Stuff like what? By the way, the next time you nudge me like that? You'll regret it."

"You know what I'm talking about. You are always trying to anger Jack. He already doesn't like the idea of us hanging out. You aren't making it better."

"Oh, I'm supposed to make it better?" Carson questioned. "Guess I should change my objective. Too bad for me. I have better fun making it worse. If you don't like it, you can go sit with him from now on."

"What? No way. I want my own space. Plus, I've made so many friends here. What do say guys say? Party at my place."

Several pairs of eyes stared him down. Jerry rubbed the back of his neck, a small grin on his lips. Maybe he might have been pushing it by claiming the other former black dragons were his friends. Every person at the table arose, waving goodbye to Carson and ignoring Jerry as they headed out the cafeteria together. Carson chuckled nearby, unfazed by their disappearance. Jerry turned his chair and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about them," Carson said. "They just aren't a fan of the Wasabi Warriors. I on the other hand, don't care."

Jerry nodded, throwing an arm around Carson's shoulders. "Cause we are friends."

"What is that smell? Are you even wearing deodorant?" Carson asked.

Jerry frowned, sniffing at his armpits. He shrugged his shoulder as he looked back at Carson. Carson shook his head and laughed at him. Once the bell rang, he headed toward the double doors. He could still feel Jack's eyes on him as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

Out of all the surprises Jerry's family could have provided for their family he hadn't expected a trip to Florida for Spring Break. Spring Break was some time in the middle of March. It was the perfect time to be soaking up the sun on Californian beaches.

"And I know you boys probably have some friends you wish to spend your time with," his mother said.

"Wait, are you saying our friends can tag along?" Jerry questioned. "Sweet! I'm going to send Carson a text he'll be so—."

"No, I think Mom and Dad wants this to be just us," Jack said. "Which is fine with me."

"You just don't like the idea of Carson coming on our family trip."

"Almost, I just don't like the idea of Carson in general," Jack confessed, amusement in his voice. "I'd gladly be okay with Milton and Kim not coming along if that meant Carson didn't come as well."

"Well, I discussed with my sister, you know Aunt Jill?" his mother asked.

Jerry frowned and nodded. He was familiar with Aunt Jill. He was even more familiar with a certain short and grumpy cousin as well. He shot his look at Jack who rubbed his hand down his face.

"You don't mean Kai, right mom?" Jack asked. "We aren't going on vacation with Kai."

"That is the family," his father said. "They want to get to know Jerry a little more and I don't blame them. What better way than a trip to Disney World."

"Disney?" Jerry questioned, brows raised. "As in Disney and the baby rides?"

Their mother frowned, arms crossed. "There is nothing wrong with Disney world. Actually, there are some spots that I remember taking you boys to years ago and I thought it would be fitting to revisit. It'll be fun."

"Wait a minute," Jerry said. "Disney World? I haven't been to Disney world. You said revisit, but I haven't been there."

Jack turned toward him, eyes wide. Jerry avoided his brother's gaze. He knew what thoughts tumbled around in his head. He nibbled at the flesh of his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck. His mother and father glanced at each other before matching solemn looks settled on their faces.

"I mean, it is understandable that you'd forget, son," his father stated, eyes soft. "I mean it was years ago. You were three years old and you couldn't have remembered much. And really after, well after you left we only went back a few times, but of course it was years and years after. I want to say Jack was –."

"Eleven," Jack answered, voice shaky. "I was eleven when we went back to Disney. I mean that was the first time we went back in a while since what happened."

His mother reached out, holding onto his hand. Jerry analyzed the moisture collecting in her eyes and the small smile on her lips. She brushed a few strands of hair from his eye as she touched his cheek.

"Taking family vacations was a little hard on us," his mother said, voice laced with sorrow. "We didn't feel like a family for a little while. And then finally your father put his foot down and stated we were heading to Florida. Jack had been so disinterested in our plans, but even an eleven year old boy can't deny how much fun Disney can be."

She gave Jack a fond glance before returning her warm gaze to him. His stomach lurched at the news of all the memories he missed out on. He searched his own thoughts, trying to discover anything he may have lacked in his complex childhood. He had vacations to fun places. There wasn't a trip to Disney in his past with the Martinez's, but he still had fun. He winced, pushing the though from his head. If his family knew he thought of his time with the Martinez's as fun, he was certain they would be upset.

"So," his father said. "The Brewers will be heading to Florida for Spring Break. We had it all planned and took the necessary days off work."

"Okay," Jerry said. "But, Disney? Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Nonsense," his father said, waving his hand in the air. "Disney has everything and is always evolving. I'm certain they'll be something for the whole family!"

Jack snorted beside him, shaking his head as he spoke. "Dad, you sound like a commercial."

"Do I?" he asked, amusement in his voice. "Good. Hopefully I've convinced you. Don't make plans with your friends. This is going to be family time, alright?"

"I've been meaning to catch up with my sister," his mother said, eyes twinkling. "And who knows maybe you boys and Kai will become even better friends."

"We were friends before?" Jerry asked, head titled.

Jack chuckled, patting Jerry on the back. Jerry didn't understand the joke. Despite all that happened, Kai still remained fairly unchanged. There were times he caught his cousin acting nice, but for the most part he was just as nasty as he was in China and when they shared their dojo.

"Okay, I know you've got the whole trip planned," Jerry said as his parents headed out the living room. "But how about Miami? Picture it? The beach, the sand, and the girls."

Jack threw his arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair in the process. Jerry smacked the offending arm away. He shot the taller male a glare, wishing he could conjure up enough courage to kick the back of Jack's knees.

"I don't know. I'm kind of looking forward to it," Jack commented. "Maybe we'll be able to talk and figure things out."

Jerry paused, his eyes following Jack as he headed up the steps. He dropped his body on the couch. He tried to push the sour taste in his mouth down. He didn't want to have a chat with Jack. He groaned, head in his hands.

* * *

"Disney, huh?" Carson questioned, amusement in his voice. "Hey are, you going to get a picture with Mickey?"

"Shut up," he replied, pushing his books into his locker. "I didn't ask for the trip, you know?"

Carson shrugged, leaning against the lockers, voice thoughtful as he spoke. "I don't know you seem like the guy to get a kick out of all that stuff."

Jerry narrowed his eyes at his friend, before turning his attention to his locker. The end of the school day always brought him to a state of ultimate joy. He didn't have to sit for another hour before a boring teacher. He didn't have to worry about understanding what said boring teacher wanted to say. Of course he should probably worry about it, but at the moment all he wanted was his bed.

"Hey, do you have that money you owe me?" Carson questioned, reaching for Jerry's backpack.

"What? I have to pay you back?" he asked. "Why?"

Carson sighed, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Listen, I really don't like when people borrow money from me. So when you said 'Hey lend me a 10' I said okay, but pay me back."

"I thought it was a gift," Jerry stated, head titled. "You know because you are kind of a good guy."

Carson snatched Jerry's back pack from his hands. Jerry reached out for his pack and frowned as Carson held it above his head. He sometimes hated his height as much as he hated school. He wished he had a few more feet then he wouldn't have to deal with such disrespect. Carson turned around, back facing him as he shuffled through Jerry's belongings.

"Seriously Carson," Jerry remarked. "This isn't funny man."

Carson ignored him, retrieving Jerry's wallet from his backpack. He held the item above his head, waving it in the air. Jerry tried to get his wallet back, but failed as Carson extended his hand above his head. Jerry growled, reaching higher.

"Just let me get my money, alright?"

Jerry figured Carson was a reasonable man. He gestured for him to hurry up. Carson smirked and searched through the wallet, looking for the cash he needed. Jerry tapped his foot, growing impatient with his friend. He had no money and he couldn't wait for Carson to find out.

"What is this? You got a fake I.D or something?" Carson remarked. "You didn't even get a good one. It still says under 21."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Carson glanced over him, and then he looked at the I.D card in his hand. Jerry frowned at the look on the other's face and reached for his wallet. A hand grabbed the wallet from Carson's grasp. He could hear hurried footsteps behind them.

"I knew you were bad news."

"Jack?" Jerry asked, eyebrows raised.

Jerry frowned watching Jack stare Carson down. He wanted to fix the situation but the fake ID intrigued him. He couldn't understand what the other meant by it. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Milton and Kim heading their way. He groaned. He couldn't believe Jack would blow things out of proportion.

"Listen Carson," Jack said, tightening his grip on Jerry's wallet. "I was willing to let go everything you have done in the past, but you've proven to me you haven't changed. I mean what were you trying to do just now?"

Carson chuckled, crossing his arms. "As usual you are a goody two shoes. Is it because I was a Black Dragon? We all seem like bad news to you wasabi warriors."

"To be fair, you don't give us much good behavior to base our findings off of," Milton shared, and then avoided Carson's glare.

"Jerry owes me ten dollars," Carson said. "And he was trying to get out of it, so I just grabbed his wallet so I could get my money back. If I were you I'd worry more about his fake ID and less about me."

"Fake ID?" Jack questioned.

Carson handed him the card, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He bid Jerry a farewell before he walked around him and headed toward the school's entrance. Jerry shook his head, wondering how they had become so close over the months.

"Who is Dave Wilks?" Jack questioned, eyes focused on Jerry.

Jerry's eyes widened and his heart lodged within his throat. He grabbed his wallet, his card, and shoved them into the open pocket on his backpack. His lips trembled as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulders. He had no idea he had that card. Jack's brows raised as he analyzed him.

"Something you want to let me know about, Jay?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," he remarked. "I just, you know wanted to get a few bottles and—."

"Don't lie to me," Jack interrupted, voice stern. "I know you are a trouble maker, but I know you wouldn't be into drugs too."

"Oh, because you just know everything about me," Jerry shared.

"Hey, Jack," Kim remarked, squeezing his shoulder. "Jerry has a good explanation for the ID."

Milton frowned, eyes wide as he searched his face. Jerry bit his lip, trying to avoid the gaze. His heart thumped in his chest as he tried to change the topic. Part of him was angry with Carson and his discovery. Three pairs of eyes watched and waited for his next move, but he had nowhere else to go.

"I have nothing to say," Jerry said. "Can we go now?"

Jack eyed him, refusing to move. Instead Jack blocked his path when he tried to head toward the entrance. Jerry huffed at Jack's towering frame. Once again, his height was his down fall. He wanted to move around his brother, but his friends were blocking his exit.

"I told you, already," Jerry commented. "I just wanted to try beer or something."

"Or something," Jack repeated, voice cold.

"Well, Jack," Milton remarked. "I don't think Jerry would try and get some alcohol. He knows how bad it is for him. We did that health project in the ninth grade about it. I highly doubt he would try to get alcohol."

"I don't know Milton, he likes to surround himself with bad influences," Jack said.

"If you are talking about Carson, leave him out of it," Jerry said. "Carson may not go by the rules, but he would never be into drugs. He is a good guy, Jack."

Silence engulfed them as a few more students walked past them toward the school entrance. Jerry wanted to be like the students that he saw. He wanted to escape from his current situation. He sighed, heart heavy. He couldn't let Jack know about the card.

"Jack, maybe," Milton said. "Maybe the fake ID has nothing to do with getting alcohol or even getting into night clubs. Maybe the ID has to do with –."

Milton was a smart teen and Jerry always feared it would somehow get him into trouble. He shook his head at Milton who raised his brows at the action.

"Jay is this why the police can't find those kidnappers? They are under a fake name. They have fake IDs, right? Your ID proves it."

Jerry took a step back.

"Give me the ID, Jay."

Jerry clutched his backpack to his chest as he backed further away. A pair of stern eyes narrowed at him. Deep within his heart, he knew he was being ridiculous. He knew kidnapping was wrong, so he should hand over the ID. The warm smiles of his former family shone brightly within his mind, but he had to remember the wrong they did. At the end of the day, Jerry had been kidnapped young and he had to remember that.

Jack slipped Jerry's backpack off his shoulders, fishing for the wallet in the open pocket. Jerry's heart clenched at the sight. He wished he didn't care about the Martinez's, but he did. He didn't want any trouble for them.

"Jack, please."

"Please what?" Jack questioned, waving the ID in the air. "You want them to roam free? Do you want to run away? Why are you protecting them? I don't understand."

"I -," he began and then shook his head.

His therapist told him every session that communication was key in all relationships. He had laughed when he first heard the information. Jerry believed he communicated well with his friends and his family. Yet, he knew he was wrong. At the moment, he couldn't open his mouth to tell Jack about his past. Jack wouldn't want to hear how the Martinez's took his to his first Hip Hop class. He wouldn't want to hear how his first Hip Hop recital was a disaster, but the Martinez's took him out for ice cream and love him no matter what.

"Jack, please relax," Kim said, voice soft and soothing. "Jerry looks upset."

Jack's shoulders slouched, a sigh escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around Jerry's shoulders and pulled the other into a warm hug. Jerry rested his head to his brother's chest and wept. Jack wouldn't understand the pain in his heart. He loved his family, despite the suffocation and the misunderstandings, he loved them. He loved his brother Jack. He just wanted to be understood.

Despite the tears, Jack handed in the ID card to their parents later on that day. He remembered the look of pure relief on his parents' faces. He tried to share their joy, but the Martinez's would be behind bars soon and the idea weighed his heart down. He wished he didn't think that way. He wish the Martinez's had been ruthless and sinister, but they had been warm and kind. He hated them for confusing him and he hated his family a little for not understanding him. He disappeared up the steps, crawling into bed and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is an another chapter!

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Your consistent reviews from chapter to chapter make me smile. Thanks for your support.

 **Tada Gan larrachtt** , thanks for all the reviews. You really did a marathon with the story. I'm so shocked and surprised. Thanks for your kind words. Thanks for pointing out some important things for me. Like you made me realize I needed to be clearer in one instance. From here on out, I know to explain certain situations better especially if they happened in the first story. Thanks again for all your back to back reviews and your support.

The next chapter is 30% (estimated) of the way done. So stay tuned.

Thanks to those who read, review, follow and leave favorites. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twelve.**

* * *

Bright white bulbs glistened like stars above Jack's head. Across the velvet clothed table, the glow of the candle light illuminated Kim's face. Jack knew he was a lucky guy. Kim had many chances to find someone new in Japan, but she didn't. Despite the long distance between them, their relationship stayed strong.

"Where did you find this place, Jack?" Kim asked, admiring the scenery.

"What can I say? I have a mission."

She raised a single brow at his statement. "And what mission is that?"

"My mission is to try all the fancy cuisine Seaford has to offer."

She shook her head. "This is too much. The menu is in French."

Jack shrugged, arm hanging over the side of his chair. He knew the restaurant may seem over the top, but he wanted the best for Kim. She continued to admire the outside décor as the waitress delivered bread. The scent of warm toasted French bread drifted to his nose as the waiter set the basket down on the table. Kim tried a slice first, her eyes lighting up from the taste. He grabbed his own slice and slathered cheese on the bread.

"They have the best bread," Jack commented.

As they waited on the main course, Jack decided to bring up the details of their family vacation. A glint appeared within Kim's eyes as she took a sip from her water. Jack noticed her amused expression and frowned. He could never trust the tiny smile on her lips. Kim acted suspiciously sometimes.

"Jack, you have to take a picture with every Disney character okay?" she asked.

"What?" he questioned, brows raised. "I'm not very interested in the character meet and greets. I'm eighteen years old."

"But I would like a picture," she said, amusement in her voice.

"Okay, you can have a picture of me on a roller coaster."

She shook her head, a small pout on her lips as she eyed him. He groaned, running his fingers through his dark locks. He guessed he could spare Kim one picture with one of the many Disney characters.

"How about a Disney Princess?"

Kim raised a brow, voice suspicious. "A Disney princess?"

"Yeah, you said Disney character."

Kim glared and Jack raised his hands in surrender. "I'm joking. Wow, Miss Crawford, I never knew you for the jealous type."

Kim huffed at his comment, holding a glass of water in her left hand. Jack snorted at her behavior as he reached across the table lacing their fingers together. She flushed, giving him her warmest smile. The night was going well and he was glad he was able to take Kim out on a date.

"I can't believe you'll be spending your Spring Break with Kai."

"I can't believe my aunt and mom thinks Kai wants to go to Disney World. I mean it is a place where dreams come true. Kai wants to crush dreams. Although, Kai surprised me a couple of weeks ago."

Jack explained his statement further, going over details of the dinner at Kai's house.

Kim shook her head. "I still don't understand Kai. Sometimes I think there may be a sweet guy underneath all that jerk."

"Sweet? I don't know about that. I will admit that Kai is a lot more complex than I thought. But don't be completely fooled by him. He is a real piece of work. He told me 'I guess things suck for you'. I mean, he acts as if Jerry isn't family to him or something."

Kim pondered before she responded. "I don't think that may be the case. I think he cares for Jerry as much as you do."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt it. Did I tell you he hasn't talked or visited Jerry since Jerry's welcome back party? He didn't even talk to him at the family dinner. He is a real weird one."

Kim eyed him, head tilted. "Like I said, I think there is more to Kai then we all believe."

A waitress set their meals on the table, a smile on her face. The aroma of fish and mashed potatoes wafted toward his nose. He knew he chose the right restaurant in the area. The food smelled delicious and he was ready to eat. After a few bites, Jack began to discuss more urgent concerns.

"Jack, I don't think Jerry meant to hide the fake ID. I think he may have just forgotten," Kim suggested. "You know how forgetful he can be."

"Right, forgetful," Jack said, cutting into his salmon. "I just wished Jerry could understand us. I mean we mean well. And those kidnappers don't deserve to run free."

Kim nodded, forking salad into her mouth. She swallowed and returned her gaze to his face. "I agree, but maybe you need to see where Jerry is coming from."

Jack thought hard about Kim's statement and then sighed. Every day he looked Jerry in the eyes, and he thought he saw something brewing just below the surface. In therapy, he was told to assess situations before acting on them. It was simple advice really, but something he struggled with ever since he became an older brother. He just wanted to be a good older brother for Jerry.

"So much is happening in the family," Jack said. "Ever since the day Jerry disappeared for hours, Mom has been secretly on edge. She has Jerry calling her every minute now. It didn't used to be that intense. I just want things to calm down and it isn't going to happen if Carson doesn't back off."

"I know you don't like Carson because he cheated, but I'm certain he probably isn't proud of it now."

"It doesn't matter if it was a long time ago. Rudy banned him from the dojo. It means something."

"Actually, Rudy said he wasn't welcome."

Jack crossed his arms and raised his brows. Kim flushed at her statement, ducking her head from his imploring gaze. Jack relaxed, uncrossing his arms. He knew most people liked normal conversations over an expensive French dinner. His life wasn't normal enough for normal conversation. A cool breeze whipped past them and Kim shivered. Jack smiled, arising from his seat. He draped his suit jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Jack. I forgot my sweater."

"You'll need it. We do have a movie to catch after this."

She beamed.

"You know I'm sorry for bringing up upsetting stuff," Jack said. "I just have a lot to think about. I tried talking to Kai, but he wasn't much of any help."

"No need to apologize, Jack. I'm here to listen. You've listened to me many times."

He smiled. After they finished their meals, Jack paid, left a tip, and they headed to their next destination. They settled into an action packed movie. Jack wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders, thoughts of Jerry and the investigation left his mind.

* * *

Memories of last night swirled through his head as he drove through the morning traffic of Seaford, California. Ever since Kim's arrival in Seaford Jack had convinced her to catch a ride with him in the morning sometimes. Kim enjoyed the freedom a license brought just as much as any other teen, but she also enjoyed his company.

"Well, this is an awkward ride to school," Kim said, eyeing Jack and then looking over her shoulder at Jerry. "Care to defuse the tension in this car or what?"

Jerry snorted at Kim's comment, crossing his arms and turning his head toward the window. At the red stop light, Jack glanced through his rearview mirror. He spotted the crease between his brother's brows. Jack nibbled at his bottom lip and then turned his attention to the front. Warm fingers slid into his own and he smiled.

"I wish I could flip you and him," Kim said.

Jack raised a brow at the statement.

"Maybe I'd be able to knock some sense into you both," she remarked, eyes twinkling. "Maybe then you'll be able to make up and move forward. I mean you both are brothers."

"We are?" Jerry questioned, disbelief in his voice. "Well, doesn't really feel like it sometimes."

Jack slid his hand out of Kim's and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. On his right, Kim shook her head and sighed. The light ahead turned green and the cars on either side rushed forward. Jack looked at the rearview mirror, noticing the scowl on Jerry's lips.

"You can't expect me to keep the ID a secret, Jay."

"You'll never understand me," Jerry said, exasperation in his voice.

"I'm sure Jack could understand better if you talked about it," Kim said.

"A likely story from the girlfriend," Jerry remarked, arms crossed.

The car pulled into the packed parking lot. Jerry pushed open the passenger's door in the back and waved farewell to Kim. He walked down the path and disappeared into the front entrance of the school. Outside of the car, Jack ran his fingers through his air, wrapping his arm around Kim's slender waist.

"I want to help both of you," she said, resting her head to his shoulder. "But I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. Leave everything to my family. We'll figure it all out soon enough."

She pulled away, giving him a warm smile. He returned her smile with one of his own before he held her hand. They walked hand in hand toward the front of the school. Once he arrived at his lockers, he let go of her hand and pulled two textbooks from his locker. She did the same four lockers down.

"I'll see you at lunch," Jack said.

"Right, you too."

She drifted away from her locker and disappeared down the hallway near the end of their lockers. He gave her a final wave and she blew him a kiss. He rolled his eyes and then captured it in his palm. He wondered when they had gotten so cheesy. For a second he thought about it, but soon realized it didn't matter. He was glad she was still by his side.

* * *

Jack stuffed his hands within his pocket, a frown on his lips. He was pleased that the end of the day had arrived. He was ready to head over to the dojo for the evening class he couldn't wait to teach. He narrowed his eyes at the two figures several feet away.

"You know, maybe Carson has turned over a new leaf," Milton said. "I mean he could have learned from his past and maybe he isn't as bad as we think."

Jack raised a brow at the other before returning his eyes to Jerry laughing at Carson. He crossed his arms and titled his head to the side. He found it hard to believe that anyone could change so easily. He often thought back to his cousin when he wanted an example. Although Kai surprised him from time to time, he also remained unsurprisingly stagnant throughout the years. He was still as harsh, rash, rude, and crude as he had been in their younger years.

Arms wrapped around his midsection, grabbing his attention. He glanced at Kim and smiled. He was so happy to see her back from Japan. The first few months of his senior year of High school had been so rocky. It would have been nice to have her around for support.

"Staring them down isn't going to change things," Kim said, amusement in her voice. "I agree with Milton. I don't think Carson is as bad as we think."

Jack shrugged off their comments and headed toward the pair. Jerry met his stare, but turned his attention back to his 'friend'. Jack gritted his teeth and tried to keep any comments from slipping from his lips. He opened his mouth to greet Jerry, but closed it at sight of his brother's hand raised.

"Look Jack," Jerry said. "I already know what you are going to say."

"Really? What am I going to say?"

"You are going to ask me why Carson is coming to chill at our place."

Jack raised a brow at the statement, eyes wide as he spoke. "No, I actually had no idea. When was this planned?"

Carson shook his head, giving Jerry a pat on the back. "Nice going, Jerry. I'll catch you later."

"Hey, wait! I thought you were going to give me a ride?" he asked. "You said we are going to get some fruit explosions. What gives man?"

Jack eyed the other, arms crossed and then watched Carson dismiss his questions with a wave goodbye. Jack shook his head.

"Mom and Dad would never agree to your 'hang out'," Jack said.

"Well, they won't let me leave the house unless you are there," Jerry reminded, brows furrowed. "I figured this was the next best option. Besides, it helps that I may have told them we have a Stat Project."

"You are impossible," Jack shared, adjusting his backpack. "Come on, are you heading to the dojo this evening?"

"Nope, Carson and I are going to watch Attack of the Killer Zompyres 5. He is going to rent it and bring it over."

"Wait, what?" Jack asked. "I asked you if you wanted to see that with me months ago, but you said 'no'."

Jerry shrugged. "No offense Jack, but why would I go see it with you?"

Jack paused, eyes wide. He analyzed the crease in between Jerry's eyebrows and his tense shoulders. It was clear the other teen meant what he said. Jack deflated at the admission. He knew he had a rough relationship with Jerry, but he hadn't thought it was too bad. He tried to find the joke in Jerry's eyes, but it wasn't there. Jerry was serious. Before he could comment, Jerry disappeared through the front doors. He said he planned to take the bus home.

"Jack, I'm sure Jerry wasn't serious," Kim remarked, rubbing comforting circles into his back. "You know how he gets sometimes."

"Yeah, I mean," Milton added. "Jerry may not get angry all the time, but when he holds a grudge, he can hold a grudge."

"It is okay. I'm fine."

Jack waved Milton goodbye, before he could talk further. On his way toward his car with Kim, his heart deflated at the absence of Jerry. He expected to see Jerry leaning against his car, a frown on his face. He thought maybe Jerry had been joking despite his doubts. Instead Jerry reminded him he took the bus home by text. Jack wondered how much more their relationship will crumble.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Kim said, eyes focused on him when they entered the car. "I'm so sorry."

Jack put the car in drive and headed out onto the streets of Seaford. He was sorry too.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter!

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Tada Gan Iarrachtt** , thanks for the review. Sorry if the length was too long. There was so much to say. I feel sorry for Jerry as well. Interesting that you have these kind of thoughts about Carson. Stay tuned to find out more. And you are right about Kai, you can never know about him sometimes. A suspenseful tone? Wow. My goal was to create some kind of emotion in readers and if the last chapter seemed suspenseful then that is great! It wasn't my intention to come across as suspenseful, but I'm glad my words conveyed a sense of 'I don't know what will happen next'. Thanks again for the support.

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I think your words may have cut off, but I think you were about to say you can't wait till the next chapter maybe? Either way, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. All the support means, the world to me.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Thirteen.**

* * *

Jerry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he lay awake in bed. He glared at the ceiling, wondering why he was awake on a Saturday morning. The bright sunrays slithered through his blinds and he groaned turning onto his side. He adjusted his head upon the pillow and closed his eyes.

The piercing shrill of the doorbell broke the peaceful silence. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, got up, and headed to his bedroom door. Outside of his room, he was greeted by Jack. He gave the elder a curt nod before he disappeared into the bathroom. He walked downstairs, listening to his mother's gentle voice greeting someone.

"Kim?" Jerry questioned.

"Honey, its Kim," she announced, eyes on Kim. "You must be looking for Jack."

His mother turned toward the stairs just as Jack hiked down the steps. Jerry snorted at the sight of Jack looking less put together than normal. Kim raised a brow at Jack's baggy sweats, throw away karate tournament tee, and his ruffled hair. Jerry was happy to see the golden boy of Seaford so, haphazard. It seemed like some strange sort of justice was served.

"I'm sure you two have a lot of plans today," his mother stated, glancing at Jack and Kim.

"Actually Mrs. Brewer," Kim said, smoothing out her jeans. "I'm here for Jerry."

"Oh," his mother stated, eyebrows raised. "I—well I guess that is alright. Is that alright?"

Their mother looked to Jack who looked just as shocked by the announcement. Jack expected a day out with Kim. Afterall, they were dating. Even Jerry thought Kim was sitting on their couch because of Jack. Jerry eyed Kim's pretty lavender blouse and messy bun, shocked by the news. It was hard to believe she was here for him. They hung out, but rarely one on one.

"I don't know," Jack said. "I guess."

"Well, you guys don't have to think about it too much," Jerry said. "I know having a social life can get dangerous. I don't have to go anywhere. You know like I've been doing for the past few months. Or better yet, maybe Jack wants to tag along."

"Jerry, baby," his mother remarked, cupping his face in her hands. "I know things are rough but-."

"No, mom," he glared. "No, I don't want to hear you say be patient."

"Mrs. Brewer," Kim said. "I know you are concerned about Jerry. But we haven't talked or hung out since I got back. Please give us some time, I promise it'll be okay."

Their mother analyzed her, eyes sweeping over her face and then she sighed. She gave Kim a warm smile, before agreeing to her request and heading back up the stairs. Jerry followed the direction of Jack's eyes and noticed his heavy staring match with the stairs.

"Well, no one has been able to fight for me like you did, Kim," Jerry said, taking Kim's hand. "Thank you."

"Shut up, Jerry," Jack said.

"I never thought the day would come, where One Jack Brewer is jealous of me," Jerry said, ignoring Jack's glare. "Are you worried Jack? I'm going out on a date with your girlfriend. You know we used to be a thing."

Kim giggled, getting up from the couch. She planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and then pulled away. Jerry gagged at their public display of affection. He hated to admit it out loud, but they looked good together.

"Don't worry, Jackson. I'll bring your younger brother back, safe and sound. I promise. We'll call ever hour. Tell your mom, okay? I know she was worried."

Jack pushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes and smiled. She grabbed a hold of his hand and returned the smile. Jerry snorted in the background, scuffing his feet along the carpeted floor. He rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Do you really want to take Jerry out?" Jack questioned. "How about you and I head out somewhere?"

"Jack, we're heading out as soon as Jerry gets dressed. You can't change my mind. "

"I can't rock this look?" Jerry asked.

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest."

Jerry grunted as a reply and then was shooed up the steps. He didn't know what to expect with Kim, but he was a little excited to get out of the house. Once he was done, he headed down the steps, wallet in his back pocket. He gave Jack's right shoulder a squeeze.

"I promise I won't charm her too much," Jerry stated, voice serious. "At the end of the day, she is still your girlfriend."

Jack's lips curled at the ends as he ruffled Jerry's hair. He swatted the arm away, eyes narrowed. He hated when Jack did that.

"I don't have to worry about your charm, Jay," Jack said. "Kim would be going out with you by now if your charms affected her."

"Ha, that sounds like something a worried man would say."

Jerry offered his arm to Kim, a large smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his. Jack waved to them as they headed out of the house. He slid into the passenger's seat, and then fastened his seatbelt. Once the car pulled out of the driveway, Jerry glanced at Kim. Sunglasses sat upon her blonde hair. He snickered. Kim was a true California girl.

"Look, Kim, I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there," Jerry commented. "I didn't really have plans, but I'm about to text Carson to meet me at Phil's. You can drop me off there and head out shopping with Taylor if you want."

"What? I didn't pick you up so you could hang out with Carson."

"Oh," Jerry remarked. "I sent Milton a text yesterday night to come pick me up and then you arrived. I was confused at first, but I thought Milton sent you in his place."

Kim shook her head as they waited at a stop light. She giggled at the confused look on his face.

"Jerry, we actually are going to hang out," she said.

"I see. Does Jack know you've been harboring these deep feelings for me? Or are you hoping it wasn't obvious."

"Well, I never thought you'd be able to pick up on it," she said, gripping the steering wheel. "Please, don't tell Jack."

Jerry frowned, brows creased as he watched Kim bite her lip. His eyes widened at her confession. He always figured there was something in the blonde black belt's eyes. It was obvious. Jerry was anyone's prince charming and it was only a matter of time before she too swooned at the sight of him.

"Wow, Kim. I never knew. I mean ever since our date two years ago, I never imagined –."

The light turned green and Kim moved the car forward.

"Jerry, I'm joking. You do realize that date we went on wasn't real, right? Don't you remember? It was just a way for Jack and I to hide that we were dating."

"Oh, right," Jerry nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I knew that."

"Now, I've been worried about you Jerry," she shared. "I thought we could catch up. I'll buy you lunch."

Jerry narrowed his eyes, arms crossed. "Oh, you too. I think you should be talking to Jack more than me. He is the one who can't keep his mouth shut."

Kim sighed. "Jerry, your brother loves you. Your parents love. Everyone is just worried about you."

Jerry turned his gaze toward the window, watching the scenery pass him by. He was ready for their 'date' to be over.

* * *

Kim had taken him to lunch at a new place outside of the wharf. The food was good, but their time together had been quiet. Large drops of sweat cascaded down his face due to the sweltering California heat. He wiped sweat from his brow, squinting at the distant objects through the windshield. He shouldn't have left his sunglasses behind. His phone vibrated in his pocket just as they pulled into the wharf. It was his mom.

At the end of the call, he tried to hide away the bright red color of his ears. Kim giggled at him as they entered the frozen yogurt parlor. Once they sat down with their treats, Kim began talking about her experiences away in Japan.

"And I'll always appreciate my time at Otai," Kim said. "Even the create your own waffle bar was a hit. Although, it does lose its novelty after the first month."

"Huh?"

"You aren't listening to my story," she replied, leaning her elbows on the table. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Kim," he said.

"Enough about me. Now, for the reason why we are really here. What exactly is going on with you and Jack? I know some of the details, but—."

"Some or all?" Jerry asked, interrupting her. "You can't fool me. I know Jack told you and Milton everything."

She narrowed her eyes, waving her spoon in the air as she spoke. "Listen, I didn't bring you out here to argue. I know it may not seem like it, but we are friends."

Jerry's shoulders deflated as he sunk into the iron wrought chair. He glanced around the white and pink parlor. A family of four sat in a booth to their right, discussing their plans for the upcoming Spring Break. On their left, a couple chatted about their week. He shoved a helping of frozen yogurt in his mouth, hoping it would get him out of chatting. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work for long when Kim's glare forced him to talk.

"Everyone is worried and everyone wants to know if I'm okay. But I just –I can't even talk to them."

"What are you talking about Jerry?" Kim questioned. "What do you mean you can't talk to them? Jack or your parents?"

"All of them," he replied, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I can't talk to any of them."

Kim reached out, grasping onto his hand, threading her fingers with his own. He glanced at the contact, eyes brows raised in question. Moisture collected in her eyes as she gave him a warm smile in response. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but it was difficult not to be frustrated in front of her.

"What is this?"

Jerry turned his head toward the voice just behind him. He grinned at the sight of a familiar face. He hadn't expected Carson to drop by. He sent a text as a joke, but he guessed the elder teen took him seriously.

"Does Jack know you are dating his girlfriend behind his back?" Carson questioned, carrying a tiny pale pink cup in his hand. "Or is this a secret affair."

"Don't be ridiculous, Carson," Kim answered, shaking her hand free from Jerry's and wiping her eyes. "Jerry and I are friends. Friends can hang out."

"Friends can also hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes, apparently," Carson said, sitting at the empty chair at their table. "I can't believe I haven't been here in months. They have new selections now."

Jerry nodded, gesturing toward his own empty cup. "I tried the Chocolate Velvet Celebration. You should give it a try next time."

Carson snorted, nearly choking on his treat. "That is an interesting name. Anyway, I'm surprised you were able to head out on your own."

"Mom allowed it because it was Kim, I guess."

Carson nodded, scooping more frozen yogurt into his mouth. He reclined in his chair, humming at the good taste. Jerry looked to Kim and smiled at the slight displeasure on her face. Despite what the others said about forgiving and forgetting, Carson was still on the banished list. He turned toward Carson.

"I didn't think you'd come," Jerry said. "The text was kind of a joke."

Carson glanced at his cellphone and then shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't look like a joke to me. Besides you seem to forget I know you. I know when you are joking. You weren't joking when you told me to come here."

"Really?" Kim asked. "I'm giving you my time and you feel the need to be rescued?"

"That is not it, I mean not completely," Jerry said. "I had fun, except for the parts where you told me to 'See it their way'. I didn't really like it that much, but everything else was great. Like you bought me lunch and frozen yogurt."

"Are you sure this isn't a date?" Carson asked, amusement in his voice. "I'd hate to be a third wheel."

"Maybe we should head out?" Kim asked, eyes narrowed at Carson.

"Sorry, Kim," Jerry said.

"No, really, it is okay. I hoped I'd be able to help, but maybe I'm better off letting you all handle it. Just know that I'm here for you. Okay?"

Jerry nodded, giving her a warm smile as assurance.

Carson gave his right shoulder a firm squeeze.

"I'm here for you also."

"Shut up," Jerry responded, amused.

He arose from his seat just as Kim threw her garbage in the trash. He tossed his own cup into the trash and followed after her. When they arrived in the parking lot, Carson gave his back a firm pat.

"I was serious back there," Carson said. "I know we don't always talk or hang out, but know I'm here for even when I have my own problems."

Jerry's brows furrowed, eyes focused on Carson. "Hey, man. You okay? You've been off and on sometimes."

Carson came from a good and stable home. He couldn't imagine they had much problems. His father transferred often, but that was it. Although, Jerry remembered the many times Carson complained about always moving. When they were way younger, Carson worried about moving alot.

"You know we could talk if you want."

Carson eyed him and shook his head. "Nice try, Jerry, but we aren't talking about me. All I'm saying is I'm here for you. I know I wasn't as helpful that first time you called me, but I promise that won't happen again."

"Hey, Jerry, you getting in or not?" Kim questioned, gesturing toward the empty passenger's seat.

"Later, Carson," Jerry said, opening the car door and entering.

The car pulled from the parking lot and Jerry waved to Carson as they moved further away. He reclined the seat and relaxed. He knew the car ride was a short one, but he still wanted to rest.

"He doesn't seem the same," she stated.

Jerry glanced at her, voice soft. "He isn't."

Kim smiled as she maneuvered the car through the busy streets of Seaford. He sent a quick text to his family as they got nearer to his neighborhood. He was happy to be home after such an interesting time out with Kim. Jack greeted him at the door and then invited Kim in. She accepted and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Kim."

Kim looked to him as Jack sat next to her.

"Thanks."

"Like I said, we are friends," she reminded. "You aren't alone, Jerry. Don't forget that."

Jerry nodded and smiled. He turned away from the couple, avoiding the questioning look in Jack's eyes. He walked up the steps, two at a time. It was midafternoon, but he was ready to take a much needed nap. He hadn't had the best sleep the night before.

He slipped beneath the covers, closing his eyes. A knock at the door caught his attention. Standing in the doorway was Jack. Jerry turned onto his side, uninterested in having a chat with his brother.

"I just wanted to check on you and – I hope you know I love you man. I'm glad we're brothers."

Jerry bit his lip, keeping himself from responding.

"Uhm, okay, well, bye," Jack said.

Moisture collected in Jerry's eyes as his bedroom door closed.

"I'm glad we are brothers too," he whispered.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Maddyliza1234** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It is funny you won't be the first person to think Carson is up to something. Stay tuned to find out if he is or not. I'm glad you liked the scenes. I was hoping I wouldn't make the last chapter too dramatic. I'm so happy you thought I blended humor and drama well. Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And don't worry about what happened with your cellphone. It has happened to me too. Thanks for the support.

The next chapter is 25% of the way done (estimated). I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the comments. They truly help me see what you liked, what I need to improve, and they put a smile on my face. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Fourteen.**

* * *

Jack watched the hustle and bustle of the airport as his parents chatted and laughed in the background. He tried to adjust his position in his seat, a frown on his face. The seats at the airport terminal were always uncomfortable. His memory of airplane seating did little to assure him of future comfort.

The disruptive sound of harsh staccato beats reached Jack's ears. As usual, Kai, his cousin, was listening to loud angry music. It was obvious to Jack that Kai was disinterested in their family vacation. His cousin wasn't a fan of large and lengthy family gatherings. During any get together, Jack always spotted him off to the side. For a second, he made eye contact with Kai, who glared and turned away. Jack sighed.

Jack tried to recline further in his seat, hands on his knees. His family should be boarding the airplane soon. He was eager to get the family vacation started. There was so much he hoped to experience while out of town. He closed his eyes and then jumped at sound of a cellphone ringing. He turned on his right side and spotted Jerry on the phone. He tried to overlook the number of seats nestled between Jerry and him, but the obvious distance was hard to ignore.

"No, Andy," Jerry said. "I wanted to hang out with you, honest, but my family is so uptight. I know we haven't gotten a chance to really hang. Yeah, what? You are heading out to Wisconsin to visit family? Sounds fun. I'm a huge fan of Wisconsin, you know? Yeah, you wouldn't believe it."

Jack snorted. He was very familiar with Jerry's lying ability. His brother never knew when to stop spinning intricate lies. He chuckled at the memory of some of Jerry's more harmless fibs. He wanted to remind his brother that lying never did anyone any good, but he decided against it. His cellphone screen display reminded him he should send Milton and Kim a text. He rolled his eyes at the reply about Disney Characters from Kim.

Jack's family began gathering their items when they were called to board the plane. He grabbed his own carry on before he followed closely behind. On the plane, Jack bypassed first class, admiring the men and women dressed in suits and or causal business attire. The life of a business man or woman seemed luxurious, but he bet they were stressed. He knew he could relate. When he thought of Jerry being angry at him, he was stressed.

Jerry ran into his back as they shuffled toward their seats. Jack glanced over his shoulder, amused by the excitement in his brother's eyes. It had been a while since Jerry showed any emotion other than disappointment in front of him. A fond smile rested upon his lips.

"Whoa, I'm going to make it big one day just so I can get one of those seats," Jerry stated, voice excited. "I mean his seat turns into a bed, Jack. That is wild, yo!"

"Wow, you have such big dreams," Jack said.

"Shut up," Jerry replied, shoving him as they continued to walk forward.

Behind them, their parents announced the numbers of their seats as they walked ahead. His father pointed toward a row of seats in the middle of the plane, gesturing for Jack, Jerry and Kai to sit. Jack eyed the seats, lips pressed into a thin line. It seemed like he would be spending the entire flight wedged between Jerry and Kai, who both hated him in varying degrees. His luck seemed to be running out.

Jerry shuffled into the seats first and then Jack followed. Kai stood arms crossed, refusing to take a seat. Jack frowned. He realized that Kai was about to cause trouble.

"You can't be serious?" Kai questioned, arms crossed. "I never wanted to go on this trip and now I have to sit next to Jack?"

"You could switch with me," Jerry offered.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Jerry. There was a huge evidence of annoyance in his brother's voice. Over the past few days, Jack had been in a constant battle with Jerry. It seemed every little situation or comment led to a disaster. He wonder when things would get back to normal.

"I'm still going to be sitting next to Jack, you airhead," Kai remarked. "If I switch with you, nothing will change."

"Hey, I offered a pretty good deal here. Take it or forget it," Jerry said.

"You're an idiot and you should know that. I almost suggested you sit in the middle, but I realize sitting near you may be worse," Kai said, sitting near Jack.

"Hey, I'm excellent company. I was going to share my peanuts with you, but now you'll just have to starve," Jerry said.

"Everyone gets peanuts on the flight, Jay," Jack responded, amusement in his voice. "We even get a meal, because we'll be on this flight pretty long. Five hours, I think."

"Five hours?" Jerry asked. "What am I going to do for five hours?"

Jack rolled his eyes, avoiding Jerry's question. Unlike his brother, he had plenty to do on the flight. There was music he could listen to and a book that needed to be read. Also, he wished to tell Jerry so many things, but decided to wait. Obnoxious snores interrupted his train of thought. Jack smiled. Obnoxious snoring was Jerry's thing, especially on long adventures. A man, sitting on his brother's right, glared at them, but he gave him a look back.

"What the heck? Does he always snore like that, Jack?" Kai questioned, eyes narrowed. "Can't you shut him up?"

Jack glared, voice stern as he replied. "No. Don't you have music you can listen to?"

Kai placed earphone buds into his ears, ignoring Jack. Jack wasn't worried about the lack of response, because there were many more things to be done. The thick novel, on the floor, was calling Jack's name. School never failed to assign work over Spring Break. Jack's stomach grumbled as he reached for the novel. Their dinner should be arriving sometime soon, he hoped.

The food cart stopped by and Jack turned to wake Jerry. His brother rubbed at his eyes and yawned. His heart warmed at the sight beside him. When Jack thought about the time Jerry had disappeared, he almost nearly teared up every time. Often he thought about what could've been, but he knew he had to try and move forward. Hopefully, his future would be bright soon enough.

After dinner, Jerry drifted to sleep. He tried to help his brother with his foldable tray, noticing the tall tale signs of drowsiness, but Jerry avoided his extra help. It was a shame that they still weren't on good terms. He eyed his brother's relaxed brows and muscles. The idea that his own brother was made with him still, broke his heart.

"Do you watch him sleep like a creeper often or is this a new thing?" Kai asked.

"Hey, here is an idea. Try being nice for once." Jack said.

Kai shook his head, jamming earphones back into his ears. Jack scoffed at the action, returning to his book. When Jack's eyelids started to droop, he buzzed the attendant for a pillow. He ripped into the plastic and placed the pillow behind his head. He dozed off to the sound of a younger mother singing her child to sleep

* * *

Jack rested his head on the soft pillow of the queen sized bed. His parents had chosen a great hotel room. He was certain he would have an excellent night of sleep. Jerry jumped onto the bed, nearly knocking him off. Jack cracked an eye open at the disruption, a frown on his lips.

"Don't get too comfortable," their mother said, exiting the hotel bathroom. "We are going to have dinner with your Aunt and Uncle."

"Do I have to?" Jerry asked. "Can't I just stay here and watch a movie."

"No," his mother said.

"Be thankful boys," their father remarked. "I was able to book a Disney themed hotel during Spring Break. Now if that isn't an amazing feat, I'm going to need to try harder."

"Hotel is great," Jerry shared. "Theme is lame. We should've been on the beach."

"You just want to stare at girls in bathing suits," Jack responded.

"Do what?" his mother asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding the curious gaze of his mother. She always seemed to have questions about Jerry and him, but he didn't want to answer them right away. On his way out the door, Jack turned to his brother and threw an arm around his shoulders, but Jerry twisted out of his embrace. He tried to ignore the way his affection was brushed away, but it was too painful to overlook.

He frowned and his shoulders dropped in disappointment. They used to be so close, but an investigation was coming between them. Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat, grateful for his mother's sympathetic hand on his shoulder and her gentle smile.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," his mother said. "This Spring Break isn't just a vacation. I believe a lot of good things will happen on this little family adventure. Keep your eyes peeled."

Jack eyed her, a small smile on his own lips. His family experienced so much grief over the past few months. A vacation was a good idea. Jack hoped to have a conversation with Jerry and fix their relationship.

* * *

Aunt Jill raised a glass, toasting to their family. Jack sipped at his soda and pushed his empty plate to the side. The jovial atmosphere warmed his heart as he looked around at the different faces at the table. Kai sported an indifferent expression on his face, but Jack wasn't bothered. Jack didn't expect much enthusiasm from his cousin.

"I just want to say," Aunt Jill stated, glass raised above her head. "I never imagined we'd be together like this. If you asked me this years and years ago, I may have laughed. But look at us all gathered around the table and with little Jerome."

Jack patted Jerry on the back, laughing. The tips of Jerry's ears burned a bright red.

"We consider ourselves lucky, blessed," their mother said. "Not all families turn out so lovely like ours. I think back to the hopeless me of years ago and I can't believe I'd given in to my grief so easily. Who would've thought, my baby Jerry would be brought back to me. I just hadn't thought those terrible human beings would have ever let my boy go."

Jack tapped his fingers against the surface of the table, eyes drifting to Jerry. His brother tightened his grip around a glass of soda. He could tell the comments being said around the table bothered Jerry. He snorted, crossing his arms around his chest. Sometimes he wanted to shake some sense into his brother, but he never did. Shouting and screaming rarely served a good purpose.

"And soon those monsters will face justice just like all the criminals who ever decided to grab someone else's child," Aunt Jill chimed in, eyes bright. "It'll be only a matter of time before everything will be as it should."

"You know," Jerry began, voice soft. "I—"

"Yes, dear?" their mother asked, holding onto Jerry's hand. "What is it you wanted to say?"

Silence fell upon the table. Their parents, aunt, and uncle turned their attention back to Jerry. Jack winced. He noticed the surprise in his brothers' eyes. Jack nudged him in the side, gesturing toward a couple with matching Disney hats. He hoped the cheesy distraction would be enough to diffuse an otherwise awkward moment. Jerry laughed and Jack couldn't be any happier.

As the night progressed, Jack witnessed the return of Jerry's smile. He hoped the vacation would continue to bring his brother joy. At home, every day had been filled with arguing. All he wanted was to hang out with his younger brother. Years had been lost and he hoped the family vacation would help his family make new memories. Another burst of laughter exploded from Jerry's mouth. Jack smiled. His mother was right. A lot of good things were going to happy on their family vacation. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is an update!

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Igenlode Wordsmith** , thanks for the review. First off, I'm so very blown away by the detail given in this review. You pointed out some very good points that I missed grammar wise. I was so happy to know you enjoyed the scene with Jerry and Kim. I made sure to keep their conversation platonic. Once again, I can't thank you enough for taking time to reply.

 **Tada gan Iarrachtt** , thanks for the review. I want to thank you for the continued support. I'm so grateful for your kind words as well as your tip about contractions. No, it wasn't a stylistic thing. I didn't realize it was something I was doing. Yes, Jerry and Jack need to be locked in a room, but will that solve the problem? Stay tuned. I'm glad you liked Jerry and Carson in the last chapter. It was one of my favorite scenes too. I also like Carson's character. I wish I had seen him more in the show. Anyway, thanks for your continued support!

Thanks everyone for your patience. The next chapter is 25% (estimated) of the way done. Things are going to be a little slow with updates, but I will do my best. Thanks for understanding.

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and leaving a favorite. You all rock!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 ** **Fifteen**.**

* * *

Jerry wiped the sweat beading on his forehead as he waited in line for a yeti ride. There were so many rides to choose from at Disney. He wondered how he ended up in front of the scariest one. The commercial he watched yesterday caused him nothing but unnecessary fear. He looked around himself, wishing he could leave the line without looking like a loser. Unfortunately, the line was long and filled with people of varying ages. There was no chance he'd make it out of line with his dignity intact.

Jerry glanced at Jack, who was typing on his phone. He knew Jack was sending another text to Kim. He shook his head. Jack and Kim were conjoined at the hip. Despite the sickening sweetness of it all, he was happy his brother was with someone like Kim. He turned his attention from his brother toward his cousin, Kai. A few feet away, his cousin kicked a lone cup of soda on the ground and then cursed when the liquid seeped into his shoes. Kai always came across as a tough guy, but watching him with soda soaked feet almost changed Jerry's mind. Jerry chuckled as the scene continued to unfold, and then avoided the glare Kai sent his way.

A mixture of excited and horrified screams filled the atmosphere around him. Jerry's heart continued to thump in his chest as they neared the front. He should have exited while he had the chance. At the moment, he regretted his indecision, because the ride only got scarier as he approached.

"You are too quiet, Jay. Are you afraid?" Jack questioned.

"What? Jerry is scared?" Kai asked, voice condescending. "Expected of a loser."

"Hey, I'm not a loser," Jerry said, voice wavering as he spoke. "I can ride this ride. I'm full of courage. Consider me courageous."

Kai said, arms crossed. "Alright Courageous. Then you must be excited for all the twists and turns. I heard there is a part where the cart leaves the track."

"The cart leaves the track?" Jerry questioned, eyes wide. "Jack?"

"Don't listen to Kai," Jack remarked, resting his arms against Jerry's right shoulder. "He is just trying to freak you out."

Jerry wanted to listen to Jack's voice of reason, but a loud blood curdling scream interrupted their conversation. He grabbed Jack's wrist and tightened his hold as they walked further. Back at school, his peers knew him as a fearless guy, but even he admitted he was afraid at the moment. By the time he walked up to one of the carts, his heart had been hammering in his chest. He took a seat in the cart, hoping Kai had been joking earlier.

* * *

Jerry rested his head against the cool surface of the indoor café. A gentle hand rubbed circles into his back, pushing back the wave of nausea trying to wash over him. He shouldn't have listened to Kai's teasing. He knew his limits. Of course he never told anyone he was afraid of a ride. At least he tried not to let anyone know. Sometimes he could escape a ride while looking cool and other times he couldn't.

"Is it possible to be queasy and hungry at the same time?" Jerry commented, voice soft. "I think I want to eat, but I'm nauseous."

Jack rubbed wider circles into his back, voice filled with concern as he replied. "You shouldn't have gotten on that final ride before lunch. No matter what Kai called you."

The scent of fried food and overcooked burgers drifted toward Jerry's nose. He wished he could eat lunch like Jack and Kai. Kai dipped a curly fry into a puddle of ketchup and Jerry frowned. Although the food at Disney was a hit or miss, he wouldn't have minded a single fry. Before he could imagine tasting the crispy and greasy treat, the tossing and turning in his stomach interrupted him. He groaned. Maybe not eating for the rest of the day wasn't as bad after all.

"Our parents should be coming soon," Jack said, eyes on his cellphone. "I told them to meet us here. They said something about watching a show around 4. I think it'll be nice to cool off and relax before we go on any other rides."

"Show?" Kai questioned, eyes on Jack. "You mean the ones for kids? Really?"

Jerry ignored Kai's words and focused on the comforting massage. Before he could close his eyes, his mother rushed to him.

"Really, mom, he is fine," Jack promised, patting Jerry's back. "I think the last roller coaster was too much for him.

"Jerry, darling?" his mother asked.

Jerry tried to show his mother one of his award winning smiles, but he winced instead. At the moment, he wouldn't mind sitting in an air-conditioned space while he watched a show. He knew the show would be for babies, but he didn't care. His stomach continued to toss and turn at the scent of grease and fried foods. Gentle fingers ran through his hair as he turned to his mother's warm eyes.

"You'll be just fine in no time," she said, assurance in her voice. "It'll take a bit but, you'll be just fine. Try to avoid the more aggressive rides."

"So you mean all the rides?" Kai asked. "That should be easy. There are a lot of rides for losers and babies. The ones at Magic Kingdom should be good, like those spinning cups, but wait that might be bad too."

"Kai, behave," Aunt Jill said, voice stern.

Jerry tried to avoid the imagery of Kai drenching his fries in ketchup, but he was unlucky. It was clear his cousin was torturing him on purpose. Seconds later, his mother offered to buy him lunch, but he declined. Maybe he'd be ready to eat after the show. When time came to leave the café, he was happy to know there wasn't another roller coaster in his future.

* * *

Jerry rested on his back, nibbling at his bottom lip. The thought of being alone with Jack, in the hotel room, made his heart clench. He wanted to stop his parents from leaving for their planned date night, but he couldn't. He guessed he would just have to face his brother and his heavy stare.

"Hey, Jay," Jack said.

"Jack."

"You know this may be the only time on this vacation we have to talk."

"Joy."

Jack shuffled around in the other bed, but Jerry ignored him. He knew Jack had a speech prepared since the vacation began. There were so many things Jerry rather do than listen. In fact, he would risk spending an entire night with Kai if it meant escaping his current position.

"Look, I just want to find out why you're so angry," Jack said.

"I don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand."

Jerry wouldn't expect Jack of all people to understand what he was going through. Jack was a sensei at the dojo, mostly the entire school loved him, and he had girls lined up at his locker almost every day. Jerry rolled onto his side, uninterested in what his brother had to say. Besides, their conversations rarely ended on a good note.

"Make me understand, because all I hear from you every day is complaint after complaint about a stupid curfew!"

Jerry turned around facing Jack, heart heavy in his chest. "They weren't monsters, you know? They treated me well. They—loved me."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they loved you so much, they kidnapped you, taking you away from your own family. That's not love. That is being selfish. I don't understand how you don't get that. Why are you still protecting them?"

"I knew you wouldn't get it. No one does. Now, just leave me alone."

"No. I really want to get to the bottom of this."

Jerry sat up in bed, clenching the bed sheets beneath him. "No, you don't. Can't you see? Can't anyone see? Everyone is on top of me all the time, interrogating me, watching me, smothering me. For once, I'd like to go out and not get questioned about it. I want to have the freedom to do what I want like you, and not have you all act like I'm not going to come back. I can't – I can't breathe. Why can't any of you just let me breathe? Please."

Jack shot up, eyes narrowed, moving toward him. "But you didn't come back! You say they weren't monsters because they treated you like their own, and I'm glad you weren't mistreated and abused, but what about what happened to us, huh? While you were with the people who took you, completely unaware that anything was wrong, we were going through so much pain looking for you."

Jerry's eyes widened as Jack towered over him. He opened his mouth, but close it at the close proximity.

"You didn't see the media circus or see mom and dad begging in front of the cameras for you to be found. You didn't spend hours upon hours searching for you. You didn't hear mom sobbing late at night or the screaming over who was to blame. You didn't watch our parents die a little every day," Jack said. "But I did. I locked myself in my room, afraid. It was so easy for them to grab you from my hands, Jay. And then when you found out the truth, you left. You ran with them. So, tell me again how you can't breathe, when we haven't breathed for years until the day you came back."

Jerry inhaled deeply, moisture collecting in his eyes. "They were the only family I knew then, so I had to run with them, but I'm here now."

"Yeah, okay, but you act like you don't want to be here," Jack said, voice small.

"No, that isn't true. I—that isn't true."

"I feel like I'm going to wake up one day and you'll be gone," Jack shared, eyes narrowed at a spot on the ceiling. "You'll be gone and—gosh, do you know how painful that feels?"

The door opened in the distance. Jerry laid back in bed and turned onto his side, avoiding the despair in Jack's eyes. He never knew Jack felt so afraid. When Jerry, got off the plane several months ago, he never thought things would become so complicated. He missed the days where all he worried about was girls and karate. The sound of shuffling feet filled the air.

"Jerry, Jack, we are back," his mother said.

He scrubbed his face, wiping up the evidence. He didn't want to concern his parents with what happened. They had two more days of vacation left. He would try and keep his feelings under wraps. He would try his best to have fun for the few days left of the vacation. Fingers ran through his hair and a warm kiss landed on his forehead.

"You boys should get some sleep," their father announced. "We'll be visiting that water park you wanted to go to Jerry. Our waiter tonight said it is very popular and gets crowded very early. We will want to get there early so you can see all there is to see before closing."

"Really?" Jerry asked, turning onto his back. "We are really heading to the water park?"

"Yep, we decided to let you decide on the last big attraction. Our last day here we will be relaxing around the hotel and then travel back the next day," his mother commented, removing her earrings.

"Thanks," Jerry said. "I love you guys."

"Oh, dear, we love you too," his mother replied.

His father gave his shoulder a squeeze before disappearing into the restroom. In front of him, his mother sat at the hotel desk, cellphone glued to her left ear. She carried on a conversation with his aunt, gesturing with her hands. He smiled. His mother was always so excited when she talked on the phone. She was always eager to share good news and or funny stories.

A frown graced his lips as he thought back to his conversation with Jack. He knew if he looked to his left, he would see the sadness in his brother's eyes. He bit at his lip, eyes pointed at the ceiling. He loved his family so much and nothing would change that. No matter what Jack thought Jerry wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another update!

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your continued support.

 **Tada gan** , thanks for the review. I'm glad the last chapter was awkward, that means I was able to convey the scene well. Yes, I feel bad for Jerry too. It is hard to sit amongst family while they talk about sensitive stuff that relate to you. Is the mother planning something? Hm. Well, I'm so glad you thought Kai was in character. He is my second favorite character in Kickin' it on the 'Bad guy side', my first character is Carson of course!

Yes, I like throwing in happy scenes when they are due. It was a fun scene to write. I love writing about Jack and Jerry as brothers, because they were very close in the show. And how much is there? Again, I can't tell you that. Am I setting up for something big? Hm…stay tuned. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Sorry for such a short chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it either way. Thanks to everyone for being patient. I'm updating chapters a little slower from here on out. The next chapter is 10%(estimated) of the way done.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. All the support means a lot to me. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Sixteen.**

* * *

Jack analyzed the abandoned dinner on a place mat next to him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. Jerry left the table twenty minutes ago and he couldn't ignore what happened. A plate of roasted chicken, potatoes, and mixed greens sat before him. He wished he hadn't lost his appetite so early into dinner. Everything looked so good.

"Jack, honey," his mother said.

He forfeited his staring match with his half eaten meal, returning his attention to his mother. "Yes, mom?"

"It may not be the right time to discuss this after what just happened, but I can't imagine a better time than right now."

He gave her a nod, encouraging her to continue. As his mother talked, his heart grew heavier and heavier. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother insisted their family give family counseling a try. There was no reason to pack on more psych visits. He already visited his own psychologist once a week, sometimes twice. Family sessions seemed like a nightmare.

"I know it is a shock," his mother stated, cutting a piece from her chicken breast. "But, I really think Dr. Thompson has a good idea. He thinks it'll help us talk to each other and I think he is right."

"Well, I think we talk just fine," Jack said.

His father gave him a stern look, arms crossed around his broad chest. "The session will be this Wednesday. Your mother and I are going to leave work a little early. We'll swing by and pick you boys up."

"No, that is fine. I'll take Jerry after school."

His mother reached across the table, covering his hand with her delicate one. He glanced at the contact and met her exhausted gaze.

"I think we should go in together," she said. "I feel like that would be the best. So, you and Jerry will check out early and come home. Your father and I should be back before 2. We'll go in together."

Jack gave his mother a nod of confirmation. He had no say in the matter either way. The clink of silverware continued as his parents finished their meals. He turned his attention toward the staircase, searching for any possible movement upstairs. Jerry had been so mad when he left the table. Jack sighed. He was only trying to be a good brother, but yet everything he did seemed to anger Jerry.

His mother arose, gathering her plate and glass. "Well, you should get to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Dinner really was good mom. I just lost my appetite. Sorry," he said.

"No worries, honey," she said. "Now, I would appreciate it if you helped me clear the table."

Jack gave her a nod and began to remove the plates. He wished Jerry would stop complaining and doing stupid stuff. There was an investigation going on, but it seemed like his brother didn't even care. All his brother worried about was keeping his social life going. If Jerry had thought about them for a second, he wouldn't have tried to sneak off after school earlier that day. Jack had almost lost it when he found Jerry trying to enter Carson's car after school.

After he cleared the table, Jack disappeared up the steps. He gave Jerry's door three loud knocks and frowned at the lack of movement on the other side of the door. He opened the door, lips pressed in a thin line. His shoulders and brows relaxed at the sight of his younger brother fast asleep. He walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

When Jack took a seat in Dr. Thompson's office that Wednesday afternoon, he didn't know what to expect. Family therapy was a mystery to him. He could only guess it was similar to his own private therapy sessions. He glanced at the faces of his mom, dad, and brother. He wondered if they were as skeptical as him.

Dr. Thompson began to describe how their first meeting would go. He advised them to take turns and not interrupt to the best of their ability. Jack scoffed at the suggestion. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep quiet. He had no idea what Jerry would say, but if he learned anything from spring break, he knew he wouldn't like it.

Jack wasn't surprised when Dr. Thompson gestured for Jerry to start speaking first. Dr. Thompson was Jerry's therapist. Jerry was probably his favorite client and or patient. Even if therapist weren't supposed to have favorites, Jack thought he did. He turned his attention back to Jerry as he stood up and began to speak.

"I don't understand why everything has to be such a big deal all the time. Like, two days ago, I told you all I was going to the beach with Carson and my friends. When I tried to get into Carson's car after school, Jack stopped me. He acted as if I was skipping town. It was so freaking embarrassing! The whole school was watching."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You are acting like going to the beach wasn't a problem."

"I was just going to the beach with friends. I was invited and I already told Mom and Dad. I don't know why all of you want to lock me up and throw away the key. I just want—"

"Mom told you no that morning and dad agreed. They told you that they didn't like the idea of you being two hours away. You had a freaking tantrum and then told them they were suffocating you. You are acting like they said yes and changed their minds, but they said no. I heard it. You heard it," Jack said.

"What the heck Jack? Stop interrupting me!"

Jack snorted, arms crossed, lips pressed in a thin line. He glanced at the round black clock on the wall. Only ten minutes had passed, but he already wanted to leave. All he learned so far was that Jerry was angry. Jack knew his younger brother was angry. They hadn't talked normally in ages because of it.

"Jerry, honey," his mother cut in, voice wavering. "Baby, I know it is hard."

Dr. Thompson's calm and soothing voice cut in reminding the family who had the floor. Jack rolled his eyes at the man's attempt at order. He should have known the Brewer family weren't going to sit still and hear Jerry spout absolute garbage.

"No," Jerry stated, fists clenched by his side. "I knew this would happen. This is why I didn't want the stupid session in the first place."

"Son," his father said.

"Baby, we love you," his mother reminded, voice soft. "We –."

"No, if you love me you would know I don't want to press charges. I don't want the Martinezes to go to jail."

Silence blanketed the office and Jack winced. His mother's eyes glistened with tears as she sat beside him. Jack reached out, covering his mother's hand with his own. Jack wasn't a stranger to Jerry's feelings. He refused to acknowledge them though, because in his mind it didn't make sense. He couldn't understand how a kidnapping victim would ever refuse to press charges against the culprits of the crime.

"I'm sorry. I know my son has the floor, but I just don't think I can be quiet any longer," his father said, voice tight. "Son, I don't know what those people told you. I don't know what kind of brainwashing you went through in their care, but I don't like what I'm hearing right now. I don't –I just can't sit here and listen to this."

"It is Stockholm Syndrome that is what," Jack replied, voice soft.

Another wave of silence washed over them as Jerry's shoulder's slumped. The younger boy seemed exhausted, body drooping as he stood. Jack was still annoyed and wanted to yell at him some more, but at the moment all he wanted to do was pull Jerry into a warm embrace. He knew his mother and father were on the same page.

"They raised me," Jerry said, voice soft, barely above a whisper. "They raised me. And they took me to school and watched my dance performances. They taught me how to ride a bike and – when I couldn't sleep at night –I just don't want them in jail."

"I could have done all those things," his mother said, voice laced with pain. "I could have taken you to school, taken care of all your sicknesses, and I did. I had been there for you, but then they took you from me. They stole twelve years from me. They stole twelve long years from me. I can't get those years back."

Tears streamed down his mother's face as she got to her feet and crossed the distance to Jerry. She enveloped the shorter teen in an embrace, wetting the cotton of his shirt with her tears. Jack clenched his fists. All the hurt his mother was feeling wouldn't be happening if Jerry wasn't so stubborn. A lump formed in Jack's throat as he witnessed his brother and mother crying.

"My son," she said, gripping Jerry's jacket. "Oh my baby. Did I deserve to suffer for so long, because I gave you up to easily? I don't know, but I know I love you so much."

Jack decided he didn't really like family sessions at all. He wasn't sure what the point was. If the point of the session was to reduce them to tears, then they achieved it. He wiped a few stray tears from his own eyes and wondered how much time was left in their session. He longed for the warmth of the outside world. He couldn't stand the verbal sparring between his family and Jerry. And when the floor went to his mother, father, and then him, it wasn't any better.

When Dr. Thompson shared his thoughts and urged for another session, his mother and father agreed. Jack wanted to protest and wished to keep their family away from any more stressful engagements, but it wasn't up to him. As they filed out of the room, Jack hung back. He caught Jerry staying behind. His father led his teary eyed mother out to the car while he waited for Jerry.

"Dr. T," Jerry said, voice wavering. "I don't know what to do."

Jack closed his eyes, heart heavy. He didn't want to hear anymore, so he headed outside to his parents. Jerry would come out eventually. He always wondered about the family's falling apart during a divorce. He always tried his best to empathize with his friends during those situations, but no one could fully understand. He knew he understood their situation a little better at the moment. It seemed like their family was falling apart as well. And he didn't know who to place the blame on.

* * *

Jack hunched over his Biology textbook, brows furrowed. The tension at the base of his skull intensified as he read. He didn't know why he was trying to study when he wanted to close his eyes and sleep. After the family session, their dynamic had been awkward. He wanted to leave the house and distance himself from the tense atmosphere, but he figured his parents wouldn't appreciate his absence.

The door to his room opened and he turned to the newcomer eyes wide.

"I looked up that word, Jack," Jerry pointed his finger, eyes narrowed. "I looked up that freaking word you said at the office. And I can't even believe you."

Jack eyed him, sweeping his eyes over his disheveled form. "What word?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember," Jerry said. "I know everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not."

Jack thought back to the session and sighed. "I'm surprised you didn't learn about it. Didn't you take psychology last year?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point. That isn't what is happening to me and you know it."

"Well, if you really looked at the definition of Stockholm syndrome then you would know what it means. I know that you feel—."

"No!"

Jack's eyes widened.

"No, you don't get to decide how I feel about anything," Jerry said. "I decide because I'm the one feeling it. Okay?"

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. Jerry had a point, but Jack never liked how Jerry saw things. Whether or not Jerry liked the concept of jail it didn't matter. The Martinezes would be found and tried in the court of law. After they were claimed guilty, they were going to face some serious jail time.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

Jerry paused just before he opened the door. He looked over his shoulder at Jack, eyes soft for a moment and then hardened the next. He pulled opened the door, slamming it behind him. The sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention. He heard his father chatting with Jerry across the hall and he frowned, kneading the skin between his brows.

"It's alright," he spoke out loud, eyes back on his textbook. "We'll be just fine."

Jack watched his bedroom door, hoping Jerry would change his mind. A few minutes passed by and he sighed turning back to his school work. At the moment, it seemed like there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time, but finally I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully you all liked it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support.

 **nhemick** , thanks for the review. Wow! Yeah I loved writing the beginning part of the story, but I also liked writing the fight. Thanks, I'm so glad I was able to describe the fight well. It took so much rewrites to get it to a place where it made sense. I had a separate pair of eyes that truly helped! Yeah, at a point I was toying with a prequel, like how things were right after Jerry left, like the moment it happened, but it would be too difficult to explore in my opinion. I'm glad you like the chapter and writing. Thanks for the support.

Also special thanks to **JackandKim123** and **ZionJonah** for leaving a favorite.

Special thanks to **JackandKim123** and **Kick0622** for following.

The next chapter is 15% of the way done (estimated). The next update shouldn't take as long. Thanks for the patience.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. You are all awesome!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Seventeen**.

* * *

Jerry rested his head upon his arms as the silence of the media center surrounded him. He was happy that Kim was able to give him a ride to school. At first asking for a ride had been difficult, because Kim wasn't a fan of his ongoing fight with Jack. Jerry wished he could turn to Carson, but his family didn't trust him and Milton rarely offered to drive him to school anymore.

"Wow, Jerry in a library early in the morning. Are you turning over a new leaf?"

Jerry raised his head and looked to the owner of the voice. He snorted at the amused look on Carson's face. He wanted to make a comment, but he arrived at school too early for jokes and teasing. Carson pulled a chair back and took a seat across from him. The scent of warm coffee hit his nose. He hadn't noticed the cup before and was shocked to know his friend drank coffee.

"So, do I get to know what is going on?" Carson questioned, opening his bag and pulling out a textbook.

Jerry spotted the literature textbook and frowned. He spread his arms out in front of him, groaning in defeat. He never completed the worksheet for his class. He rarely cared about turning in assignments on time, but he did care about teacher's calling on him. Carson shook his head, eyes focused on him.

"Here," Carson said, shoving his completed homework across the table. "Get to work. From the look on your face, I know you haven't done any of the homework."

Jerry's lips twitched at the sight. Carson understood him well. He reached into his black backpack, retrieving his own worksheet. Carson shared the same literature teacher with him and Milton. Unfortunately, Carson had the class a different period.

"Who did you copy this from?" Jerry questioned, pencil lead scratching against the paper. "Drew?"

"What?" Carson asked, arms crossed. "That smart know it all? Of course not. I hate Drew. I did this assignment myself. Actually, I've been doing all my assignments by myself."

Jerry raised a brow at the comment.

"Fine, I've started doing my work without cheating a couple months ago."

"Drew is cool with me," Jerry confessed. "He doesn't care when I copy off his work in Biology."

Carson snorted, voice light. "It is good to know friendship comes easy with you."

After completing his assignment, Jerry tucked his filled out sheet in his backpack. If Milton ever knew about his continuous ring of cheating, the other teen would have a fit. Jerry didn't cheat on every assignment. He had some excellent C+ assignments he was proud of, but sometimes he just wanted good grades with minimal effort.

A few girls walked by their table giggling about the latest episode of some romance drama. He rolled his eyes at their chattering. It was still early in the morning, so there was less traffic in the media center. Only a few students walked by every once in a while. After a second of watching his surroundings, he turned back to his friend.

"Hey, last time we talked over the phone you were angry," Jerry said. "Everything okay?"

Carson ran his fingers through his hair, not saying a word. Jerry often wondered how his friendship with Carson came so easy. The other teen hadn't been ready to share personal information with him like he used to years ago. They were a lot of obstacles in their friendship and he wondered how they had been able to keep in contact for so long. It was a mystery.

"Don't worry about it, Jerry," Carson commented, flipping through pages in his textbook. "You've got a lot on your plate. Don't volunteer to add my mess to the stack. How was the family session by the way? Has your therapy been going well?"

Jerry pressed a single finger over his own lips, hushing Carson. The morning sunlight filtered through the blinds illuminating the confusion on Carson's face. He didn't know why Carson was being loud. His family therapy sessions were a secret. Anyone who wasn't close friends or family shouldn't know about it.

"You aren't still embarrassed, are you?" Carson questioned, eyes on him. "About therapy? Why?"

Jerry looked down at his hands, avoiding Carson's gaze.

"What is wrong with therapy, man? My mom goes to counseling. She had a rough childhood. It helps her. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Don't people think she is crazy?" Jerry asked. "When anyone brings up counseling, I know it is what people think. I don't want them to think that about me."

"Since when did you care about what others thought about you?" he questioned. "And for the record, you are crazy."

Jerry narrowed his eyes at his friend, but smiled all the same. Although he has been going to therapy close to a year, he still had some odd feelings about it. He regretted ever giving Dr. T any ideas about family sessions. He didn't see any progress and it didn't matter that they'd only had one session.

"I just want to be able to hang out with my own friends, go on dates, and go to parties," Jerry said.

"Hey, I don't mind not being able to hang outside of school and your house," Carson said. "Your mom really knows how to cook."

"I'm surprised she caved and let you start coming over more often."

"Your brother isn't the only one who can charm," Carson said.

"Did you admit my brother was charming?" Jerry asked, brows raised. "What the heck, man? That is weird."

Jerry yelped when a foot connected with his shin. He rubbed at his leg, eyes narrowed at the smug look on his friend's face. Carson arose from the library table, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. Jerry followed the action with his eyes, wondering why his friend was avoiding his questions. He wanted Carson to know he could talk to him.

"I know you changed the subject," Jerry commented.

Carson dismissed his statement with a lazy wave. The taller teen began walking toward the exit of the media center. Jerry gathered his items and rushed over to his friend. Everyone had problems. He knew he wasn't the only one dealing with stuff. He wished his friend would talk to him about things that bothered him.

"You know this friendship isn't one-sided man," Jerry promised, hands pushing out the straps of his backpack. "You can tell me stuff about you too. Milton says an excellent friendship rests on the importance of communication and emotional –uh whatever. I can't remember."

Carson held his side as he cackled. Jerry's brows raised, unaccustomed to Carson's deep body laughter. He rarely saw the teen let loose. The other always had this air of cool around him. Nothing fazed him. Even when he was kicked out of the dojo, he bounced back.

"You want to be nosey, fine," Carson remarked, voice light. "I overheard my dad on the phone. I think we are relocating again. Relocating as in moving."

Jerry's stopped walking, his heart in his throat. Carson turned around as soon as he noticed Jerry wasn't following. Jerry met the other's troubled gaze. His friend was moving. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat at the thought. His friend was leaving him.

"You are leaving?" Jerry asked, breaking from his trance.

"I said 'think'."

"You move a lot. It must be true," Jerry pointed out.

Carson sighed, running his hand over his face. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. You have too much to worry about right now. And you get strangely emotional about the strangest things."

Jerry narrowed his eyes, voice laced with sadness. "Not true, man. I mean it isn't like I'd miss you or anything so why would I be sad about it."

Carson shook his head, giving him a pat on the back.

"But you can't leave. I'm in the middle of a family crisis," Jerry said. "Tell your dad, okay? He'll understand."

"And what should I do then? Do I move in with your family?" he asked, brows raised. "I can't do that. It would take everything in me not to punch Jack in the face every night. Besides, I'm used to it. I never stay in one place."

Jerry shoulder's deflated, arms hanging by his side. It seemed nothing was really going his way these days. Within a short time, Carson had become a good friend of his. Never mind Carson's cheating past, he was a good guy in his books. It didn't matter what he thought of Carson in the end. His friend was leaving.

"Look, just relax. And stop worrying about me," Carson said, voice soft, "This is why I didn't want to say anything."

Jerry kicked at the ground.

"Hey, look maybe I won't be gone until after the school year is over."

"And that is better?" Jerry asked.

Carson chuckled, throwing his arm around Jerry's shoulders. "Like I said I may leave after the school year is over. Plus, I applied to some places out of state. What were you going to do then?"

Jerry pondered the question, hands stuffed in his pocket. He hadn't thought about that. He guessed it made sense. He was certain Jack applied to some out of state schools as well as the infamous Seaford University. He would have to prepare for everyone leaving him whether he liked it or not.

"Don't think too much about it, alright," Carson remarked. "You've got more important stuff to worry about. Now, are we still on for this evening? I'm coming by your place right?"

He titled his head to the side unaware of their plans. Carson eyed him, arms crossed. Jerry rubbed the back of his neck. If he had made plans with Carson, he guessed he forgotten. In the hustle and bustle of his life, he misplaced his plans.

"You forgot."

"I didn't forget," Jerry remarked, confidence in his voice as he spoke. "I just didn't remember."

"Which means you forgot, you lug nut," Carson stated, swatting him on the back.

Jerry stumbled from the impact, glaring at the older and much taller teen. Carson let another one of his body moving laughs escape his lips. A warm smile appeared on his lips as he walked alongside Carson. The older boy was right and he had no reasons to freak out. After all, Carson was a senior in high school like him. Unlike him, Carson was on his way to college in a few months and whether or not they moved wouldn't affect the teen in the slightest. He guessed he had been worried for no reason.

Besides, there was no way his parents would relocate him too close to the end of the year. He wouldn't have to worry about losing a friend in the middle of the storm that was his life. At the stairs, Jerry disappeared down the hall while Carson jogged up the steps. Carson would still be around to help him through all the chaos. He had nothing to worry about.u

* * *

"You know, Jack, watching us every time I visit isn't normal," Carson said.

Jerry turned his attention from the funny video on his laptop screen and looked to Jack. His older brother rested against the doorframe, arms crossed and lips turned down. He wished Jack would stop visiting his room when Carson was around. He bit the inside of his cheek, brows furrowed. There was no reason for his brother to watch over him all the time. It was so annoying.

"I'm not watching," Jack said. "I'm just observing. Don't worry about me, Carson. Believe me you aren't as interesting as you think."

"Obviously, you think I'm the reason Jerry keeps running away, but you are wrong. Your family is the one doing that all by themselves," Carson said.

Jerry's eyes widened.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Jerry, voice stern as he spoke. "So, you'll talk to Carson about our family problems? But not us?"

"Don't even start, Jack. You tell Milton and Kim everything," Jerry said.

"You kind of do to," Jack replied.

"Only because they already know from you! Why bother pretending that they don't know everything when they do?"

"Okay, fine, just stop right there. I don't like arguing with you Jerry," Jack said. "I try my best every day, but –I don't know. I'm going to do my homework."

Jerry opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. After all, he didn't want to actually fight with Jack. Despite his attitude towards the older boy, he still cared about him. He was just disappointed that his thoughts and feelings didn't seem to matter.

"I can't believe that guy replaced me in the dojo," Carson said, amusement in his voice.

Jerry looked up from his laptop, eyes on his friend. "Replaced? Who said anything about replaced?"

Carson shrugged. "I mean I leave Seaford and come back and that guy was in the dojo. All Rudy ever talked about while I was gone was Jack. It was really annoying. I guess part of me thought my spot would always be open. I guess I was gone too long, huh?"

Jerry frowned, laptop screen forgotten. He analyzed the relaxed posture of his friend and wondered what the other was hiding. When Carson returned to Seaford, the entire dojo had been excited. Everyone was ready to chat and catch up with him. He never knew the details about Carson's feelings about Jack. He didn't realize Carson thought they replaced him

"I mean I should have known better," Carson said. "When I moved back to Seaford I shouldn't have expected anything would be a picture frozen in time. People move on. You all got along nicely without me. You have Jack."

"Hey man, you'll make me cry if you talk like that."

"You are right. I wouldn't want you drowning the place with your tears. I know how emotional you can get. I mean you cried when I moved away. I was sure you would break down when I came back."

"Not true, man. I'm not a cry baby."

Carson shrugged. "Hey, you're young. Sixteen is a young age. I get it."

Jerry sighed, shoulders slouching.

"You alright?" Carson asked.

"Fine."

Carson looked at him. "Fine? Okay, I know I'm not a big fan of sharing, but feel free to talk to me. We are friends after all, no matter how much Jack hates it."

There was no reason to be concerned, because he was fine. The tinkle of a text message caught his attention, for a second he believed his phone was the culprit. He frowned at the lack of new messages, but then glanced at Carson and sighed.

"That is my mom," Carson stated, showing his cellphone. "I should head home."

Jerry nodded and followed Carson down the steps. He bypassed Jack relaxing on the couch, ignoring the glare from his brother. He walked toward his driveway where Carson parked his car. Carson rolled down his window and they exchanged goodbyes. The car pulled put out of the driveway. A gust of wind swept past, forcing him to wrap his arms around his body. He ran back toward his house to avoid the chill. Once he entered, Jack turned his attention from the television screen to him.

"I thought he would never leave," Jack said.

"Hey, go easy on him, Jack," Jerry said, closing the front door behind him. "I don't think he meant to be so harsh before. I think he was just a little sad. When he first met you, he thought you replaced him."

"Well, I was called the new version of Carson," Jack said. "Which I consider the comment an insult."

Jerry rolled his eyes, heading toward the stairs. Jack grabbed his wrist before he walked away.

"Hey, you've been a lot angrier, Jay," he said, voice soft. "I know things aren't—."

"Jack, I'm tired. Whatever you are saying, well it should really wait."

"How long do you want to wait?" Jack asked, releasing his grip on Jerry's wrist. "Should I wait until it is too late?"

Jerry analyzed the hurt in Jack's eyes and frowned. He knew Jack was trying his hardest to fix their relationship, but he was also messing it up. Instead of responding, he headed toward the stairs. Every day he wanted to give in and apologize to his parents and brother, but he stopped himself. The warm smile of Mrs. Martinez, his former mother, flashed across his mind. No, he couldn't let his family ignore his wishes.

Before he walked up the stairs, he looked over his shoulders at Jack. Jack stood in the living room, the image of a broken hearted person. Jerry was truly sorry, but things weren't going to be easy for them. It just couldn't. At the top of the stairs, the image of Jack returned to the forefront of his mind. He ignored the moisture collecting in his eyes.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another update! I'm so glad to get another chapter posted.

Special thanks to reviewer,

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for thru support.

Special thanks to **Amazing Spectacular Spider Man** for leaving a favorite.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. Stayed tune for more.

I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and leaves a favorite. You all bring a smile to my face.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Eighteen.**

* * *

Jack opened his front door and headed down the sidewalk toward their mailbox. Sweat accumulated on his brows as he opened the mailbox. His parents were always happy to hear back from the colleges where he applied. He understood his parents' excitement, but sadly he didn't feel the same way. Life had been nothing but stressful for him. He wiped his brows, mopping up sweat with the back of his hand.

A light afternoon breeze swept past, almost grabbing a letter from his impressive stack. Jack trudged up their walkway, greeting neighbors with a curt nod. He opened the door and then focused on the letters in his hand. He dropped the pile onto the table and went to the kitchen for a snack. When he returned, he looked over the mail. Most of the letters were standard bills except one.

He froze.

"Dear, you alright?" his mother asked, descending the final steps of the staircase.

"I got a letter from Seaford University," Jack said.

Her eyes brightened as she crossed the living room floor. She circled her arms around him, her head resting on his left shoulder. He looked to her, eyes just as bright. His heart pounded in his chest. He thought of his future often.

Seaford University meant another chapter in his life. Seaford University meant dorms and weeks from home. Seaford University meant no Jerry. All the colleges meant the same thing. He received some impressive acceptances from some other out of state schools. But he wasn't done at home. There was still too much to do. The kidnappers were still out there. The case was still open. The police were still trying to find answers. Jerry grew more distant every day.

"So, good news?" she asked. "Oh my, you haven't opened it? How exciting. I remember when I opened a letter to my favorite school. I was just turning eighteen. It was a beautiful moment."

Jack wouldn't tell her Seaford was his favorite because of the close distance. Yes, there were other things he liked as well, but the closeness mattered the most.

"Right, I can't wait either," he shared, tearing the letter open with a pen.

He read the letter and then smiled, handing the item to his mom. He closed his eyes, thanking God above. The four other schools were great, but Seaford U was the only school he wanted the most. He figured every few weeks he could come home for the weekend and check in on his family. He could visit Jerry without any distance problems.

His mother grabbed for the home phone. "Oh, baby! This is so exciting! This calls for a celebration. How about pizza tonight? When your father gets home he'll be thrilled!"

His lips twitched into a small smile but fell seconds later. She eyed him, a frown on her face, hanging up the phone.

"Jack, you have a choice, you know? You've been wanting to go to Seaford. It isn't about me, is it? I went to Seaford U when I was young, but honey that doesn't mean you have to go there. Any of the schools would be perfect for you. It is all your decision. This your life."

Jack dispelled any of her concerns with a smile of his own. She relaxed, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number of his father. He excused himself and trudged up the stairs, letter in hand. It was his life, but there was too much unfinished business at home. Sadly, he found it harder and harder to get excited about the future. He entered his room and stayed there until dinner.

* * *

Kim insisted they throw a celebration at Phil's. He almost refused, but the twinkle in his girlfriend's eyes changed his mind. A party with their close friends from the dojo would be just fine. As he sat in Phil's on a Saturday night, he kept an eye out for familiar curly hair. His shoulders deflated as their meals came to the table. Kim scooted closer to him, resting her head to his shoulder. Her bright eyes searched his own. He knew he looked pitiful.

"Jerry is coming, Jack," she promised. "I told him if he doesn't show I'll give him a black eye."

"I'm conflicted. The idea of you threatening my younger brother should bother me, yet you are my girlfriend," Jack said.

Kim threw a punch at his shoulder. He winced at the aggressive action, but placed a kiss to her cheek either way. She flushed and turned to her meal, no longer interested in his face. He smirked. He spotted Taylor's wide eye look and Milton shaking his head. He threw his arm over the back of the booth and glanced toward the door. His eyes focused in on an uninvited guest. He saw red.

"People of Phil's Jerry Brewer has arrived, be still all your hearts ladies," Jerry announced, eyes on a petit red head sitting on his right.

He gave her a wink. "What to do girl?"

The girl arose from her seat with a snort. He frowned at her but continued walking over. Jack zeroed in on Carson following close behind. Jack could tell Carson was unimpressed. He wanted to know why the other boy was around.

"Hey, Jack, Seaford U is great news! I would be more excited if I didn't already hear our parents talking about it every hour," Jerry said.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, man," Jack replied.

Jerry narrowed his eyes at Jack, but then laughed it off. "You are right, congrats, bro."

"Thanks," Jack said, eyes on the intruder. "Carson, I see you are here."

Kim arose, interrupting possible confrontation. "Welcome, Carson. Nice to see you."

Carson gave her a nod of recognition. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Let's move to a bigger table," Jerry said.

"Or you can grab a chair and Carson can head home," Jack suggested. "Hey, I'll even take the chair and you can sit next to Kim in the booth. I know you hate how uncomfortable the chairs are here."

Jay beamed at the suggestion, but frowned seconds later. "Wait, why should Carson head home?"

"I don't know," Jack said, arms crossed. "Maybe because this is my celebration and we aren't friends."

"Oh, but he is my friend," Jerry said.

Jack eyed Jerry, brows raised. He guessed the other didn't get it. Not everyone was invited. Jack didn't want Carson's fake congratulations at his party. He knew Carson could careless about what colleges he got into. Jack could careless about Carson in general.

Milton arose, clapping his hands together. "Let's move. There are two tables unoccupied on the other side of the bowling allies. We can pull two of them together."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Milton, but agreed. They pulled two tables together and placed their meals down. Jack took a seat next to Jerry and Kim sat on his right. He threw his arms around both their shoulders, relaxed despite Carson's presence.

"I already ordered for you, Jay."

Jerry nodded. "Thanks, Jack."

"What you didn't order for me too?" Carson asked, leaning back in his chair.

Jack narrowed his eyes, voice strained as he spoke. "No, because you aren't supposed to be here."

Silence swept throughout the group.

"Am I late?" Rudy asked, entering with a camera. "Oh, why is everyone so quiet?"

* * *

For the rest of the night, Jack was a little prickly. Despite his mood, he didn't stop him from participating in their bowling game. He sat at the chair, looking at the scoreboard, a tiny smile on his lips. Jerry was of course in the lead and Carson was last. Jack shot him a smirk. Carson scowled.

"Once again, Jerry proves himself superior to all who dare bowl against him," Jerry said, eyes bright. "It feels good to win."

"Don't get too big headed," Carson remarked. "You are still an airhead."

"Hey!" Jerry said, eye narrowed. "I don't have nearly as much air in my head, thank you very much."

The occupants of the table chuckled at the response, including a reluctant Jack.

"You know, I wasn't sure what I expected from Jack Brewer," Carson remarked. "But I guess it makes sense that he'd get into Seaford U. It suits him. What I don't understand is celebrating him being just like everyone else at Seaford High."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Carson shrugged.

"Aren't we supposed to be here to celebrate Jack's college acceptance?" Rudy asked. "Carson, I know you and Jack have your differences. But you were invited here as a guest by Jerry. Be mindful of that."

Jerry frowned, confusion in his eyes. "I thought you said you were only here for the wings, Rudy. Remember we gathered money for it and you said you'd pay us back."

Rudy laughed, patting Jerry's back. The others eyed him.

"Oh, young kids they just say the funniest things, am I right?" Rudy commented. "I remember when I was sixteen. I truly was something. I'd show you pictures but they all burned in a fire of my making."

Jack laughed alongside rest of the night went smoothly without any more problems between him and Carson. At the end of the night, the party slowed to a stop. Jack blocked Jerry's path before he could get a ride with Carson. He pulled his keys from his pocket and took a hold of Kim's hand. He looked to Jerry.

"I'm not holding your hand," Jerry said.

Jack shook his head. "I wasn't asking for your hand. Come on, let's go."

Jack led Kim out into the night, Jerry's footsteps trailing behind them. Jack smiled ignoring the concern he felt deep inside. He knew he shouldn't obsess over Carson's presence at his party. He shouldn't have been too big of a deal, but he was troubled. Jerry didn't care to ask Jack how he felt about Carson attending. It bothered him. It seemed Jerry wasn't worried about Jack's feelings. He rubbed at his chest, wincing. It hurt.

He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Kim sang along to the radio as she wiggled around in the passenger seat. Jack glanced at his rearview mirror. His brother sat, eyes focused on his cellular device. There was so much space between them. He wanted the distance between them to disappear. He looked back to the road. He took one last look at Jerry through the rearview mirror. He missed his brother and he wondered if he missed him too. A soft laugh escaped Jerry's lips as he typed away at his phone. Or maybe Jerry stopped caring about him along time ago. A sigh left his lips as he stopped at a red light.

* * *

Hey Everyone! I am so excited to share this update for you. Sorry for such a short chapter.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter out. I can't wait to know what you all think about it.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Nineteen.**

* * *

Jerry rested his shoulder against a locker as he watched Andy shuffle through her own. A yawn escaped his lips before he could stop it. Andy glared at him and he returned the look with a warm smile. He couldn't help his tiredness. Last night had been a long night of watching television.

"You can leave if I bore you," she said, hugging her textbook to her chest. "I never asked you to wait around."

"Listen Andy, you are the only girl for me," Jerry said, voice serious.

"Look, Jerry, I understand your situation," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "After all, it must not be easy on your parents to have you out of sight so often."

"My parents? I can totally fix that! I know we haven't had a date since that last family dinner and –"

Andy shook her head, eyes bright. "No, that isn't it, Mr. Player. You've been talking with Teresa Miller, which is fine. We never gave each other an actual label or anything. I just hoped that maybe you'd invite me to Prom or something. I don't know. Wishful thinking, I guess."

"Prom? Is that soon?"

She shook her head, lips pressed in a thin line. Jerry racked his brain for the information and when he discovered his answer he grinned. Andy eyed him, waiting for his response. Between the family sessions and his more private counseling, the thought of anything unrelated rarely crosses his mind. He hadn't been thinking about prom.

"Yes, haven't you seen the flyers on the wall? They've been selling tickets in the Cafeteria for at least a week now," Andy said.

"Oh," Jerry stated, amusement in his voice. "I get it. You want to go with me. Well, that is fine. I'd be happy to accompany you."

She titled her head, brows raised. "Who said I was asking you? I was hoping you'd ask me. You know promposal?"

Jerry scratched the back of his neck, not certain about a promposal. "You want to go to prom?"

"Depends, have you asked Teresa yet?"

"No."

"Hm, I'll think about it," she replied, a twinkle in her eyes. "Meet me after school. I'll have your answer then."

Andy headed down the hall, disappearing into a crowd of students. Jerry scratched the back of his head and wondered if Andy was worth all the confusion. After a second of thinking, he realized she was worth the trouble. It was clear to him that the senior liked him. At least, he hoped she liked him.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he leapt, pushing his elbow into the soft flesh behind him.

"Ouch, what the heck, Jerry?"

Jerry turned to look at Carson rubbing his midsection. He snorted at the pain etched in the other's face and then gave him a firm nod. Carson deserved the surprise attack from him. He should know better than to sneak up on a black belt in karate. Jerry was always ready for battle.

"Want to explain why you attacked me?" Carson asked.

"Dude, why did you sneak up on me like a creep?"

"I didn't think that one through," Carson said, voice strained. "Ouch, that actually hurt, man."

Jerry patted Carson's right shoulder, voice light. "Sorry about that."

Carson straightened to his full height, towering over Jerry much like most of his friends. He narrowed his eyes at the height difference, but decided to brush his annoyance aside. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way toward his next class of the day. He wished he could skip out on Biology, but unfortunately skipping was frowned upon.

"I watched you strike out with Andy. It looked like it hurt," Carson said, walking beside him.

Jerry glared, arms crossed. "Hey, I have two perspectives for the prom. And you have?"

Carson shrugged. "Prom? I'm not going to prom. The tickets are eighty dollars."

"Oh," Jerry said. "That is expensive, yo."

"Plus, if I get a date I have to pay for her too and that is 160 dollars." Carson said. "There are no girls here I'm interested in to spend that much."

"But there are so many gorgeous girls that like you. I know because they've asked me about you sometimes."

Carson eyed him as they bypassed the cafeteria on their way to class. "Interesting, I bet that makes you jealous."

"Not too much," Jerry remarked. "Andy is the one for me. And if not, there is always Teresa."

Carson shook his head, laughing as he gave him a pat on the back. Jerry rolled his eyes at the other's laughter. He didn't know what was so funny and frankly he didn't appreciate it. Despite the obvious disrespect, he smiled. It was nice having a good friend.

"I guess you aren't moving then?" Jerry asked. "I mean it is already May and nothing happened."

"I guess you are right. You were worried for nothing."

"You were worried too."

"Dad sat the family down and we had a discussion. His job was relocating him to somewhere in New York. Apparently, he was supposed to have taken the job sometime in February, but Dad hesitated. Out of all the places we moved to, he liked Seaford the most. I mean he had been happy to move back when he had the chance. You know what? I think this is going to finally be our last move."

Jerry was pleased with the information. He hated to think Carson would have been gone sometime during February. The thought of losing a friend had always been a topic he didn't like. For a second his mind strayed to Jack, but he shook the thought from his head. He hadn't really lost Jack, so their situation didn't count.

"I'm glad you aren't going anywhere," Jerry said.

Carson eyed him, and then gave him a smack on the back. "Yeah, me too."

Carson disappeared into a classroom on their right, promising to meet him for lunch in the cafeteria. Jerry waved away the other teen and continued to his class. He whistled a light tune, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was having a good day.

* * *

Jerry smiled at the pretty redhead sitting at the medium sized table before him. He glanced at the tiny glossed poster plastered on the cafeteria wall behind her. He read over the poster, interested in the theme of for prom night.

"Are you buying a ticket or no?" she asked.

"Oh, just looking."

She raised a single brow, arms crossed. "You really can't window shop here."

"Really? I thought I could do whatever I wanted."

"Jay."

Jerry paused at the call of his name. The once surly female brightened and straightened at the new presence. He grumbled at the change in behavior. It figures the females at their high school worshipped the ground Jack walked on. He turned to Jack, a frown on his lips.

"I finally have enough to purchase two tickets," Jack said. "How about you Jay?"

"Well, I had a job and lost it," Jerry said, voice strained. "I can't really get another one, can I? I mean I'm still under lock and key."

The girl at the table frowned as she accepted the cash from Jack and handed him two tickets. She shot him a sour look before awarding Jack with a model like smile. He snorted at her reaction and gave her one of his infamous looks of annoyance. Jack sighed beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and drawing him into a side hug. Jerry wanted to break free.

"Thank you, have nice day, The Student Council hopes you enjoy the night," she said, voice bubbly and sweet.

"Thanks," Jack said, pulling Jerry toward their table. "I'm sure Mom and Dad would lend you the money."

"Well, I'll see you after school," Jerry said, escaping Jack's grip. "I'm hanging with Carson."

"We haven't eaten lunch together in months. How long are you going to act this way?"

"What? Me?" Jerry pointed, jabbing Jack in the chest. "I'm just fine. I have friends too Jack. And I'm sitting with my friends."

"Your friends? You mean the black dragons?"

"I mean Carson and yes the black dragons," he retorted. "Just, I'll see you at home."

"Do you actually mean that?" Jack asked. "I don't think so because you avoid me there too."

Jerry ignored the question, heading across the cafeteria to where Carson and his friends resided. Jack was overreacting, so what if he dodged Jack at home. It wasn't anything to be concerned about. He had nothing to say to Jack and there was no reason to crowd each other. He looked over his shoulder, spotting Jack's shoulders slouching as he took a seat. A lump formed in Jerry's throat as he sat down by Carson.

"Now, I won't say that I'm not happy to see a frown on Golden Boy's face, but," Carson began, looking at Jack's table. "You two are brothers, you know?"

"Since when were you on his side?"

Carson shrugged, stirring the meat loaf remains on his plate. He dropped the plastic utensil and reached for his phone on the table. He sent a quick text and then turned his attention to him. Jerry tried to avoid the serious gaze, but failed. Carson knew how to intimidate him when he wanted.

"Friends come and go, but family is forever," Carson recited. "Just saying."

"What are you saying? You don't want to hang anymore?" Jerry asked, eyes wide.

"No, that isn't what I mean. Trust me if at any point in time I change my mind about hanging around you," Carson began. "I have no plans to tell you about it. I'll just disappear."

"Good to know," Jerry replied, eyes narrowed.

Carson cackled, letting loose another one of his carefree laughs. Jerry eyed his friend and smiled. For a moment he dwelled on Carson's statement. The his friend may be right about what he said, but Jerry had a hard time thinking about it. He knew their family had some issues that still needed to be addressed. He was fully aware of the plan for a third family session. He wasn't completely oblivious. Although, he will say the second one was just as much as a disaster as the first.

"Shut up," Jerry stated, shoving the other.

Carson grunted from the impact and narrowed his eyes. Jerry lifted his hands up in defense and the other teen sighed. Jerry turned to his packed lunch with a small grin on his lips.

* * *

Despite the softness of their living room couch, Jerry was uncomfortable. His mother and father sat on either side of him, holding him hostage. He wished he hadn't casually brought up prom in front of his parents. It was clear from the look in their eyes that they had a lot to say about his request. There was no telling how long the discussion would last.

"Maybe prom isn't the best option for you right now," his mother said.

"Really?" Jerry asked. "So, I can't go to prom?"

His dad gave his shoulder a squeeze. "What your mother is trying to say—"

"I know what she is saying, dad. I can't go to prom is what she is saying. Well, that is too bad, because I already asked Andy after school. She was already disappointed about the whole no promposal thing. I can't disappoint her by saying I can't go too," Jerry interrupted.

A collective sigh emerged from his parents. His mother ran her gentle fingers through his hair. The table lamp illuminated the tiny bowl of hard candy on the coffee table. He reached for a piece, unwrapping a lemon drop. Anger boiled just beneath the surface of his skin. Maybe the sweetness of the candy would calm him. He didn't have the strength to argue with his parents like he usually did.

His mother continued running careful fingers through his locks. "How about Andy comes here instead? We could decorate the place and move around furniture."

"Are you serious?" Jerry asked, eyes wide. "I can't believe this. You want me to bring my date to our house and have prom here?"

"I don't see the big deal," his father said. "Prom is expensive anyway."

"Jack is going with Kim, Taylor has a date, and even Milton has a date. I can't be the only one sitting at home."

"That is why I suggested you bring Andy here," his mother said.

Jerry opened his mouth to protest further, but Jack entered the living room and he quieted. Great, just great. He knew Jack would take his parents' side on the matter. He could kiss his social status goodbye. Soon he would be known as the boy who had prom in his house. He would be a laughing stock if word got out.

"Jack, honey, tell your brother that prom may not be the best idea considering what is going on right now," his mother said.

Jerry narrowed his eyes at his brother, daring him to utter a single word. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. A sigh left the older boy's lips as he took a seat in an adjacent sofa chair. Jerry glared. It was nice to know he had no allies in his own home. He had no idea how he had gotten so unlucky.

"Well, mom, dad, prom is kind of a big deal," Jack said. "I mean, I'll be there, so will Kim, Milton, Taylor, and a bunch of staff and other students. Jerry won't be alone really."

Jerry's eyes widened at the comment, tilting his head to the side in question. He never expected to hear such words from Jack's mouth. It sounded like his brother was trying to help him out. He shook his head, dispelling the thought from his head. Jack would never help him out.

"Jack," his mother began.

"Mom," Jack said. "I think Jerry should go. I'll keep an eye on him. If it were anything else, I would absolutely agree without a doubt, but I'll have to side with Jerry on this one. Although, Andy is a senior and two years older and it makes me uncomfortable—I feel like Jerry should go. After prom, things go back to how they are supposed to be."

Jerry nearly cheered at Jack's words, but stopped himself. He didn't like Jack's statement toward the end. He couldn't believe Jack insisted him being restricted was how things were supposed to be. Jerry thought differently about his situation. He should be allowed to roam free just as much as Jack. There shouldn't be much of a difference between them.

"Just think about it," Jack said, getting up from his chair. "I have some homework, but I just wanted to come by and say what I thought."

Without further discussion, Jack headed back up the steps to his room. Jerry watched after him, still confused by Jack's comment. His mother stopped running her fingers through his hair and sighed after placing a kiss to his temple. On his other side, his father gave him a pat on the back. He frowned at their lack of response.

"Have a good night, dear," she said, slipping her fingers in his father's hand. "Get some rest."

His father and mother headed up the stairs, leaving him behind. He arose from the couch several minutes later. He walked the steps until he reached the top and then stopped at Jack's slightly ajar door. He raised a fist to knock on the door, but stopped. He had wanted to thank Jack for helping him out, but he instead stuffed his hands into his pajama pants and headed into his own room. He would think about what occurred the next day when he was wide awake. He slipped beneath his covers, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter.

Special thanks to reviewer:

 **Vicky2015,** thanks for the review. I am glad you loved the last chapter. Thanks for your support.

Also, I am curious about what you all think about the situation? Were you surprised by Jack taking Jerry's side? Do you think Jerry will be able to go to prom? I am interested to know what you all think. Comments are appreciated.

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. You all are awesome.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twenty.**

* * *

Jack combed through his hair and then fiddled with the cuffs of his tuxedo. As he prepared for his night out, he thought about his parents. He was glad his parents agreed to let Jerry go to prom. Although the investigation was still in progress, Jack didn't want Jerry to miss out on a fun night. He wanted Jerry to know he cared, so he made sure to persuade his parents to say yes to Jerry's request. He hoped Jerry would be more inclined to stop giving him the cold shoulder after prom night.

The sound of thumping outside the bathroom door caught his attention. He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. He knew Jerry was running around and searching for things. Part of him wasn't surprised that Jerry was unprepared.

"Jerry, what are you looking for?" Jack questioned, squeezing hair product onto his hand.

"Nothing, not my pants or anything," he replied. "I mean why would I be searching for my pants?"

There was a pause on the other side of the door and then more rustling drifted to his ears.

"Are you searching for your pants?" Jack asked.

The bathroom door opened.

A frazzled headed Jerry popped his head through, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

Jack snorted, attention back on his own appearance. He deemed his hair acceptable before he turned to Jerry's disheveled state. He analyzed the untucked shirt and the lack of pants with a wince. He gestured toward his brother, a frown on his lips.

"Jay, are you nervous or something?" Jack questioned, brows raised.

"No— yes," Jerry commented. "Jack, I actually like this girl."

Jack shook his head. "Don't you say that about all the girls you date, Jay?"

Jerry shoved Jack out the way. Jack narrowed his eyes but allowed his brother time in front the mirror. He watched his brother fix his hair, amused. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your pants?" Jack questioned. "I mean you aren't wearing any."

Jerry scoffed, ignoring him. A bright light and the sound of a click filled the bathroom. He frowned and turned toward the source. In the doorway, his mother stood, holding a digital camera. She smiled and waved the device around.

"What? Was that a camera?" Jerry questioned, eyes focused on their mother. "Mom! What are you doing? I'm not wearing pants."

"Oh," she responded, covering her mouth with her left hand. "Oh my, I didn't realize you weren't fully dressed. I saw Jack and just assumed you were both ready."

"Delete that picture," Jerry said.

"Save the picture mom," Jack said. "Go, don't let him have the camera."

His mother caught on and darted from the bathroom, Jerry following closely behind. Jack grinned and looked at his reflection. Everything seemed almost normal, but he knew better than to believe things were okay between Jerry and him. He sighed, switching the light off in the bathroom.

* * *

Jack promised his parents he would keep an eye on Jerry the entire night. He never imagined his job would be so frustrating. He gritted his teeth at the giggling senior draped over Jerry. He watched the tall brunette with hawk like precision. He thought back to the limo ride they all experienced not too long ago. He would have enjoyed it more if his younger brother came without a date, but he knew he was being ridiculous. A gentle hand caressed his arm.

"Sorry, Kim," he apologized, offering her the fruit punch he almost destroyed. "I went to get you punch and never brought you the actual punch."

She followed his gaze and laughed, pecking him on the corner of his mouth. "Any other girl would be annoyed that you aren't focused, but I'm understanding even when I'm annoyed."

"Kim, I'm sorry just—"

"Andy?" Kim asked, hands on her hips.

"I mean what does she think she is doing, Kim?" Jack stated in a hushed whisper on the dance floor. "She has been laughing and holding onto Jerry all night."

"Well, she is his date."

Jack shot the couple a suspicious glance. Date. Right, his younger brother at the ripe age of sixteen had a date. A senior girl caught his attention months and months ago and they currently they were an item. From the look in Andy's eyes, he could tell she was serious. He couldn't be certain about Jerry, but they both seemed happy.

"Having fun, Jack?"

He turned to his side and met Milton's warm gaze. The redhead danced in place almost rivaling any terrible moves Kim shown in public. He grinned at his friend. It was nice to see him at peace and not worrying so much about school.

"Where is Becca, your date?" Jack asked, speaking over the blasting music the best he could.

Milton pointed toward a short, curvy girl amongst a group of girls. The girl, Becca, looked over her shoulder and gave Milton a tiny wave before turning to her friends. Jack smiled. It was nice to see Milton having a good time. After a long line of heartbreaks, Milton deserved happiness.

"She saw her friends and had to catch up," Milton said. "I'm taking a dance break. I wanted to see what you two were up to on this side of the dance floor."

"I'm having a good time," Kim said. "Jack is stewing over Jerry's older date."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Kim. "No, she is exaggerating. I promised mom and dad I would make sure Jerry was okay."

Milton looked to the couple and chuckled. Jack narrowed his eyes at the reaction. It wasn't a laughing matter. Milton and Kim might have thought Jerry's relationship was sweet, but Jack wasn't fooled. There were plenty of girls Jerry could have asked out that were his age. Maybe Jack shouldn't worry about a two-year age gap, but at the same time it was hard to accept. Jerry was his brother. He meant the world to him. They had a bond, a bond only brothers understood.

Jack plastered a strained smile on his lips as Jerry approached with his model like date. She appeared before them, fashioning a very expensive navy dress that settled at the knee. She kept her arm wrapped around Jerry's shoulders.

"Some party, am I right?" Jerry questioned. "And the food here is excellent. Why can't they serve this good stuff in the cafeteria?"

"Because we can't charge admission to lunch," Milton shared.

Jerry eyed Milton, headed tilted to the side. Milton shook his head and then launched into a short conversation about the decorations. Jack added into the conversation when necessary, but kept his attention on the couple. He made eye contact with Jerry and smiled, trying not to look annoyed.

"Well, I put a request in for my favorite jam," Kim shared, eyes bright.

Jerry shot her a look. "What? No, you can't. You can't dance."

"Excuse me?" she glared, poking his chest. "Hey, I'll dance however I like, Jerry."

"Look, we have one hour left," Andy stated, eyes twinkling. "Let's make the most of it. Jerry, how about you show me that move you are famous for?"

Jerry gave her a knowing look before whisking her away. The song changed to a more familiar jarring beat. Kim jerked around, her long sky-blue dress sweeping the ground as she twirled. Jack ignored the initial shock her dancing usually brought upon him and danced right alongside her. He smiled at the sight. When the night grew old, he emerged from the venue holding Kim's hand in his own. They stood outside the double doors, awaiting the limo their parents collectively rented.

Kim rested her head on his shoulder. "Can you believe the prom is still going on inside?"

"I can. Prom ends at 11:30p. It'll be slowing down in the next fifteen minutes."

Kim nodded, a yawn escaping her lips before she continued to speak. "You and Jerry seem to be on better terms. Anything monumental happen?"

Jack paused. He didn't have the heart to tell Kim that it was all a clever front. They had been civil, even friendly at home, but Jack knew the truth. Underneath Jerry's smile was a displeased frown. The investigation was still a major topic in the Brewer household. He knew Jerry wasn't happy about it.

Soon the Martinez family would be brought in for questioning. He expected Jerry would protest their jail time. For Jerry, the Martinez family were still good people. It was bizarre. If a person ran away from their 'parents', then their parents must have done wrong. Yet, in Jerry's mind, it didn't matter that he left. Jack feared that Jerry may even still love them. His mouth went dry at the thought.

"Nothing monumental. We are brothers and we'll always have an understanding," Jack said, eyes on Kim.

She smiled up at him and then looked out into the parking lot. A few vehicles pulled up by the building. Couples and individuals entered their designated cars. Prom was over. A warmth spread through his body when Kim gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for a great night, Jack. I had fun," she responded. "I mean who would have thought we'd be named Prom King and Queen."

"Well you deserve to be queen," Jack said, eyes soft. "And Kim—I'm sorry if I was focusing a good portion of my attention on Jerry and his date."

She chuckled, resting her head back on his shoulder. No further comment came from her and he sighed relieved. He expected a bit of anger. Kim could be fiery when she wanted to be, but he guessed she understood him too well to be angry. Besides being annoyed by Jerry's date, he was also making sure Jerry was safe. Anything could happen at prom. As their limo pulled up, three other couples, other than themselves stopped nearby. Kim shot a look at Taylor's flushed cheeks and gave her a wink.

"Where have you been Miss Taylor?" she asked. "I think I spoke with you once the entire night."

"Quiet Kim," she responded, holding her date's arm. "I have a lot of friends at the dance too."

Kim rolled her eyes as she pulled Jack into the limo. The other couples followed. Jack settled into the leather seats, watching the scenery through the dark tinted windows. An obnoxious snore escaped Jerry's parted lips as he dozed off nearby.

"Guess it is someone's bed time," Taylor's date said.

"Oh my gosh, Scott, you are terrible," she exclaimed, shoving her date's shoulder.

Jack noticed no malice in the words and accepted the teasing. He smiled at the relaxed smile on Jerry's face. He knew he may have been sour when it came to Andy, but Jerry's pleased smile throughout the night made up for it. He threw an arm around Kim's shoulder as the limo headed homeward.

* * *

He awoke to the scent of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes in the air. The early morning sun filtered through his blinds, illuminating his face. He rubbed his eyes with a curled fist. After conducting his business in the bathroom, he descended the steps toward breakfast. He wasn't surprised to only see his parents at the table. Jerry was a late riser, especially on the weekends.

"Ah, there is the Prom King," his mother commented, giving him a full plate.

He gave his mother a good morning kiss and then settled down with his plate. His father shot him a quick smile before he returned to his paper. Jack shoveled eggs and pieces of pancake into his open mouth. He wondered what last night would bring. He hoped the joy from yesterday's festivities would trickle into the morning. As soon as they arrived home, Jerry had avoided him like the plague. Maybe the morning would be different.

"I never dreamed of being crowned Prom King when I was your age, Jack," his father shared.

"That is because you were a dweeb, darling," his mother said.

His father glared, folding his paper. "I resent that."

"What are your plans today, Jack?" she asked, ignoring her husband's words. "I am heading out with some of my friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to catch a movie."

"I'll be gone too. I'm catching up with an old college friend," his father said. "He is in town and I don't want to miss him. His flight takes off tomorrow morning."

"I have some things to look at for school. Maybe I'll see what Jay is up to," Jack said.

His mother's brows relaxed and she smiled. She rested her hand on his shoulder, locking eyes with him. He knew her look well. She was concerned, but instead of showing it, she decided to give him one of her 'everything is okay' smiles.

"Ah, before I head out," his father began. "I want to give you an update on what the police has so far."

Jack wondered why his father seemed so secretive, but then he understood. It wasn't a secret that Jerry didn't appreciate the investigation. It would be better to discuss when he was still asleep. Jack's eyes widened at the new information, mixed feelings brewing within his heart. It seemed they weren't making much headway with the hotel Jerry had been spotted at. They had a confidentiality policy, but the police hoped the investigation would give them the warrant needed to obtain the information they needed. Jack was more optimistic than he had been a year ago, but he still worried.

Around noon, his parents disappeared upstairs, getting ready for their planned afternoons. Jerry ambled down the steps, eyes half open, in a rumpled shirt and sweats. Jerry narrowed his eyes at the clothing. He thought he was imagining things, but he wasn't. Jerry was wearing his sweat pants. He decided not to call the younger teen out on his mistake. His mother breezed down the steps, stopping to plant a kiss to Jerry's head. His father followed slowly after, clapping Jerry on the back.

"Good bye, boys!" his mother bid them farewell.

His father gave them a nod as he closed the door behind them. There was silence for a few seconds before Jerry disappeared into the kitchen. He emerged with a plate in one hand, running fingers through his bed head as he took a seat at the table. He dished heaping helpings of eggs, bacon, and pancakes onto his plate. He acknowledged Jack's presence, but kept his attention to his food.

"Morning to you too, zombie," Jack stated, elbows on the table. "Sleep well?"

Jerry let out a grunt as a reply and continued with his meal.

"You busy today?"

Jerry eyed him and then returned to his plate as he swallowed. "Well, I might be busy. Carson asked me if I wanted to head to the beach with him and some former Black dragon girls and guys. The seniors in their group are graduating and even though they don't have a dojo they still hang and—"

"Cancel," Jack interrupted. "Besides, you won't be able to go anyway. Mom and Dad wouldn't allow it."

Jerry's brows rose to his hairline. He reclined in his chair, unamused. Jack knew the look well. He interjected before Jerry complained.

"We haven't hung out in weeks."

"Because I'm avoiding you," Jerry shared, bits of breakfast escaping his mouth.

"Okay, I figured that was what you were doing," Jack said. "How about we just hang out? Just you and I today?"

Jerry eyed the other and then his cellphone. Jack watched different expressions cross his face before his fingers danced across the phone screen. Jerry set the phone on the table. He gave Jack a look before returning to his food.

"I told Carson it still can't happen. And for your information, it doesn't matter if Mom and Dad wouldn't like it. You know I was going to sneak out," Jerry responded, scooping more eggs onto his fork. "So, you better not disappoint me because the beach actually sounded like fun."

Jack watched the other's face but was shocked to find no signs of anger. He assumed canceling last-minute plans would upset Jerry, but he guessed Jerry missed him too. The thought ignited hope in his heart. Maybe he could still salvage their relationship.

"Get dressed, it is a surprise," Jack ordered, taking his plate to the sink and then rushing up the steps.

As he entered his room, he smiled.

* * *

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek as he traveled down the calm Seaford streets. Early Sunday afternoon promised a more relaxed driving experience and Jack excited to avoid the usual traffic. He rested his elbow outside of the car window, the wind whipping past his hair. At a red stop light, he took one quick glance at his younger brother. Jerry stared out the window, quieter than usual. He frowned at the observation. Jerry was rarely quiet. He turned his attention back to the road. A green light signaled them forward.

A large sign reading, Seaford Days, hung between two temporary pole fixtures. Jerry hadn't stirred beside him. He ignored the worry in his stomach and continued the short drive toward the parking lot. He pulled into a decently packed lot and turned the car off. Jerry exited the car seconds after him, his eyes focused on his cellphone.

"When you agreed to come with me, I imagined you being more excited," Jack said.

Jerry pulled his eyes from his cellphone and smiled. Jack rolled his eyes as he threw an arm around the other's shoulders. They headed toward the fairgrounds in silence. After they purchased their tickets, Jack steered Jerry toward the first ride of their visit, the skull cruncher.

"I can't believe your big surprise was the Seaford Fair," Jerry commented.

"I can't believe you aren't excited about the fair. We all used to go every year, well except for last year."

"And the year before that," Jerry added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you took Kim out on a date to the fair," Jerry shared. "We weren't invited."

Jack pondered the statement as they waited in a long line. "I guess you are right. Well, the year before that it was a steady tradition amongst all of us. Rudy even came along, even though he is terrified of roller coasters."

Jack noticed Jerry fidget in place when they stopped in front of the Skull Cruncher. He grinned. For years, Jerry avoided The Skull Cruncher. It was the first coaster after the entrance. From the wide-eyed look in his brother's eyes, he could assume his suspicions were correct. Jerry was afraid. He tried to hide his fear well in Disney, but Jack knew Jerry well.

"No need to be afraid, Jay. The ride isn't as bad as the name sounds. Besides, you rode worst in Florida."

"What?" Jerry questioned, coming out of his daze. "Huh? Who said I was afraid? Me? I ride coasters all the time."

"Right," Jack remarked. "Of course, you do. I never said you didn't."

"Yeah, I can do this," Jerry commented. "Hey, Jack! I'm hungry. Maybe I should sit this one out."

Jack smiled. There it was, the infamous excuse. Jerry's excuses ranged from the need of a bathroom break to allergic reaction to something near the ride. For a second, he thought Jerry had gotten over his fear, but he thought too soon.

"You aren't hungry," Jack said. "Besides, we usually go on a few coasters before we eat anyway. We just got here. We can't stop to eat now."

Jerry gave a nod, eyes focused on the coaster's height. "Sure, yeah, I guess."

Jack chuckled. He kept his attention forward, ready for their first ride of the day.

* * *

It took four coasters before they settled in an air-conditioned food court building. Jack plopped down across from Jerry, holding a single tray with two plates upon it. He slid Jerry's sloppy joe meal over to him as he retrieved his own burger. For a while, they ate. The sound of children, teens, and adults chattering filled the air.

"I can't believe you dragged me on The Skull Cruncher," Jerry said. "I've been avoiding that ride for years."

"I can't believe you thought you were being sneaky," Jack pointed a ketchup drenched finger at Jerry. "I figured something was going on every time we tried to get on the ride."

Jerry narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed. "You could have let me sit it out. You should have left me alone."

"What older brother would I be if I didn't force you on that ride?" he asked. "It is a rite of passage."

"Right what?"

Jack opened his mouth to explain, but decided against it. He shoved three crinkle fries into his mouth. The rough texture caressed his tongue as he chewed. There was a buzz. Jerry turned his eyes to his cellphone and kept his device close to his face. Jack tapped out a pattern on the crumb dusted table. He wished whoever was texting Jerry would stop.

"Well, it'll be an hour before I want to get on a ride," Jerry shared, looking up from his phone. "I may not even be able to look at a ride. Let's play those rip off fair games."

"Hey, Jay, I want to talk to you before we go," Jack called out, eyes on Jerry.

Jerry paused as he stood. He lowered his body into his chair, a frown on his lips. Jack twisted his tongued within his mouth, trying to grasp onto the words he wished to share. There was so much to discuss while he still had Jerry's attention. It seemed anytime they headed home, Jerry turned away, no longer interested in Jack's presence. It hurt.

"I know you don't like the investigation, but I think it is for the best."

"It is?"

"Jay."

"You all think you know what is best for me, but you don't. It is not fair that I have no control over anything."

Jack slumped in his chair. He knew Jerry's discontent was clear, but hearing his words painted an even clearer picture. Jerry wasn't happy. Jack wished he would move on, but he could see the uncertainty in his brother's eyes every time they talked about the Martinez family. A softness spread across Jerry's face every time he discussed them. Jack didn't think they deserved the admiration. Kidnappers didn't deserve to be loved.

"We just want justice," Jack said.

Jerry's knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of the chair. "Justice! But what about what I want? I don't want them to be charged."

"Jerry, I—"

Jerry arose, shoving his chair back. His brother rushed toward the exit, bypassing curious glances as he disappeared out the door. The chatter picked up seconds after the scene, but Jack couldn't move on with ease like the strangers around him. He took a few calming breaths in and out, reminding himself that things would be okay. He cursed the Martinez family in his head as he gathered their trash and threw it out. He shot the curious couple by the exit a glare as he headed out into the fair on the lookout for Jerry.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another update!

Special thanks to reviewer:

 **Vicky2015,** Thanks for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your continued support.

Thanks everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and leaves favorites. I appreciate all the feedback I receive. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	21. Chapter 21

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twenty-One.**

* * *

Around 9 a.m. Pennsylvania time, the Martinezes were arrested. Jerry remembered the moment he found out as if it happened moments ago. Jerry headed to breakfast and was greeted by the hushed whispers of his parents and brother. He had brushed aside the hurt and joined them at the table, but lost his appetite as soon as he heard the information. After breakfast, Jerry wished he had stayed home from school, but he knew he needed the distraction.

Jerry watched the cars in the next lane over as they traveled to their family session. He ignored Jack's attempts at conversation starters as he leaned against the car window. Usually, their car would be filled with loud chatter, music, and bad karaoke. Sadly, there was nothing but silence.

As soon as the family vehicle stopped in the parking lot, he walked out. He bypassed the receptionist asking about his family. He shoved the door open, startling Dr. Thompson inside. The older man pushed his cell phone aside. Jerry knew he opened the door a little early, but he didn't really care.

"The police threw them in jail," Jerry said.

Dr. Thompson invited him closer. He looked around, realizing he was standing in the doorway. He entered the rest of the way, stopping at the psychologist's desk.

"I'm going to have to testify," Jerry said, voice wavering.

The sound of hurried footsteps drifted toward Jerry's ears, but he ignored the door opening in the background. Arms wrapped around his body pulling him into a warm embrace. His brother's concerned gaze invaded his vision.

"Jay?" Jack questioned.

Fingers swept through his curly locks, and he sighed at the comfort. All he could hear in his mind was the news from the police. A whole year would have passed, and Jerry would have been okay, but then the update came early in the morning. The Martinezes were discovered in Pennsylvania, trying to assume another identity.

"Have a seat, please" Dr. Thompson stated, gesturing toward the chairs in the less clustered part of his office.

Jack led him to a chair, helping him to take a seat. The Martinezes were under arrest and Jerry couldn't do a thing about it. He knew his family was ecstatic. Throughout the year they had been strong advocates for justice. Jerry just wanted peace. He guessed he wished for too much.

"You know," his mother said, voice soft and concerned. "As a mother, I can't bear to see my son upset."

Their chairs were so close, it was easy for his mom to wrap him in a hug. His mom's fingers rubbed up and down his back as he tried to calm himself.

"It is just that-I have been so afraid," his mother said.

Jerry turned to his mother and watched tears accumulate in her eyes. He looked away. Hearing about his mother's fear was nothing new. He wished she would stop being so afraid of him disappearing. He knew he wasn't going anywhere, but she wasn't sure about it. The hold on him tightened.

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to keep Jerry from the world," she said, brows knitted together. "I just get afraid. I get worried, that is why the idea of him out there alone frightened me. I'm sure any mother would feel the same, but –"

"Honey," his father said. "I understand. He was so young when he was taken from us and now that he is back everything is tense."

"I want everything to be okay," Jerry commented, pulling from his mother's arms.

Jerry surveyed the tears rolling down her cheeks, but he turned away for a second to gather his thoughts. On the side, Jack remained silent.

"I just wanted us to be a family and not worry about what happened," Jerry said, eyes focused on his fingers. "I thought that maybe we'd just be okay, but then nothing went back to normal. And Jack had to follow me around everywhere. And I know I shouldn't have tried to sneak out twice, but I couldn't help it. Things were happening and –."

Jerry winced, the memory of his second disappearing act pushing to the forefront of his mind. After his day out with Jack, he had been fed up. He took his backpack one Friday night and left the house while Jack was having a chat with Kim upstairs. He had walked to the Warf, a ten-minute walk, and called Carson on the phone. He didn't hesitate to lie about his parents' permission. They headed to Carson's place, and things had spiraled from there.

"Jack can go wherever he wants," he shared. "If Jack wants to go to movies with Kim then, no problem. He gets in his car and goes. If Jack wants to take on more classes for Rudy at the dojo no problem. But I can't even get a job, and I can't even go on normal dates with my girlfriend. Carson and I can only hang out if he comes to my house. It is like what the heck? Am I being punished?"

Jack shot a look at him, eyes narrowed and voice tight. "Of course not! Why would our parents want to punish you? We've been protecting you all this time. You may have no problem with kidnapping—."

"Jack, honey," his mother called out.

Jack waved his mother's concerned voice away and continued glaring at his younger brother. "The kidnappers were still out there, and you just wanted Mom and Dad to let you do whatever you want? That is impossible, and you know it. I just don't get why you are acting so stupid?"

Jerry got to his feet, hovering over Jack, fists clenched and lips pressed into a thin line. "No, I'm not stupid!"

For months Jack had been getting on his last nerve. According to Jack, everything he did was stupid. Jerry wasn't allowed to think about his past or discuss it with Jack. The only time Jack wanted to know anything was when he could give the information to the police. All his brother was good at was betraying him and ignoring his pain.

"Do you think we do all of this for fun?" Jack asked. "Do you think Mom and Dad like seeing you upset? Do you think they like telling you 'no' all the time?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"What? Are you freaking serious?" Jack asked, voice rising in volume.

Jerry's eyes widened, and the room grew quiet again.

"We love you so much," Jack responded, voice shaky. "We love you so so much and when you said you were going to leave us last summer –I thought I was going to lose my younger brother all over again. It was so unfair. Why did this happen to us?"

Jack took hold of Jerry's wrist. Jerry turned his gaze away, avoiding the tears streaming down Jack's face. Jerry tried to take steady breaths, his heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to go. He couldn't breathe.

"Please stop hating me, Jay," Jack said.

Jerry gasped, focusing on the floor. He never hated Jack. Jerry doesn't remember every hating Jack. He doesn't understand why his brother thought he hated him. A lump formed in his throat and he still couldn't breathe. Jack's hold on his wrist tightened.

"I know you didn't want me to give them the fake ID," Jack said, tugging a little harder on Jerry. "I know you didn't want them to go to jail. But please stop avoiding me. Please stop hating me, please. I know it was my fault in the first place, but please forgive me."

Jerry tried to pull from the tight grip on his wrist, but he couldn't. He looked to his parents who were in tears and then back to the defeated look in Jack's eyes. He tried to understand. But in a police station somewhere the Martinezes were being signed in. Somewhere a camera took two mugshot photos and obtained thumbprints. Somewhere the people who raised him were sitting behind bars awaiting a court date. More tears spilled from his eyes and dripped down his face, running over his lips and down his neck. Everything was so complicated, and his heart hurt for both sides.

"I'm going to college soon," Jack shared, hiccupping between words. "And I'm afraid. I don't want to leave knowing you hate me. So please, please."

Jerry slid his hand from Jack's grip, finally breaking free of the hold. Jack's shoulders slouched and his face fell. His older brother opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Jerry turned toward Dr. Thompson's careful, analytical eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jerry asked, voice barely above a whisper. "What am I supposed to do?"

Dr. Thompson looked at his family before returning his gaze to him. Jerry didn't know what advice he had to offer. He knew he couldn't change his family's mind about the Martinezes. A crime had been committed, and justice would be served. He sunk into his chair, exhausted. He wasn't sure if they were going to be okay. He could only hope.

* * *

Within the cream-colored walls of his room, Jerry typed at his cellphone. The memory of their session swirled within his mind. He winced when he remembered the crippling feeling he experienced. He plugged his phone into the wall to charge and then turned onto his left side. Soon he would be before a jury as a witness to the Martinez's crime. Moisture collected in his eyes at the thought of divulging all his memories to the judge.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried his best to get to sleep. There was still time, and he would have to deal with the situation when it was presented to him. He wanted to forget it all, but he couldn't.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter update.

I know it has been such a long time! Wow, this was a chapter I was getting ready for. What did you all think about the Martinezes being arrested? Do you agree or disagree? I am interested to see what you all think.

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, leaving favorites, and following. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	22. Chapter 22

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twenty-Two**

* * *

The chatter of high school students filled the cafeteria as Jack sat across from Kim. He was happy it was Friday and ready for the weekend. After the week he had, he wished for a little a bit of relaxation. Jack rested his head on his palm, eyes focused on Kim. Kim poked at the congealed macaroni and cheese on her plate. After watching Kim wrestle with her food for a few seconds, Jack offered up his half of a sandwich. She accepted the sandwich with a grin. He sighed as his thoughts wandered to yesterday. Pressure built within his eyes and he knew he was on the verge of tears. He battled against his emotions and kept the tears at bay.

Kim laced her fingers with his own. He broke away from his thoughts and focused on her. Concern shone in her bright eyes. Jack covered her hand with his other hand, massaging the space between her knuckles. He didn't know where he would be without Kim.

"Something happened recently," she said, eyes soft. "Talk to me, Jack."

"Nothing new Kim," he said. "Just the usual. My family is slowly crumbling, and Jerry hates me."

Kim gave his hand a squeeze. "He doesn't hate you. I think he is just upset. Didn't you say the police finally caught the Martinezes?"

Jack nodded and was pleased with the development. The couple was no longer on the run from the police, and he could rest better at night. Despite Jerry's protests, his heart was lighter. He had to admit he was afraid for a long time. With the Martinezes in custody, he could be a little less worried.

"I wish he'll just move on, you know?"

"Well," Kim began, voice uncertain. "I know you don't want to hear this from me, but Jerry had a complex childhood. And it wasn't like he knew the truth all along. The news surely shocked him and then when he made his decision to come back—Jack things haven't been easy for him."

Jack slipped his hand out of Kim's and frowned. He tried to listen to Kim's words of reason, but all he heard was Kim defending behavior he didn't like. Every time Jerry shed a tear for the kidnappers, Jack became unsettled. In fact, Jack knew he wasn't the only one to feel the sting. He was entirely on his parent's side when it came to the kidnappers.

"Don't give me that look, Jack Brewer," she stated, wagging her finger. "No wonder Jerry feels so alone in that house. You all keep ignoring his concerns."

"Alone? He has been talking to you?" he asked.

"Barely."

Jack's shoulders slouched as he reached for his forgotten soda can. He popped the tab and took a large gulp. The usual cafeteria chatter continued around him as he surveyed their surroundings. It was strange to think he was on his way to college soon. A burst of laughter pierced the cafeteria atmosphere. Jack glanced over his shoulder at the former black dragon's table. He narrowed his eyes at Jerry's unrestricted laughter. Carson shook his head at the other teen.

"You are going to have to forgive and forget some time Jack," Kim said, head propped on the palm of her left hand. "I really don't think Carson is a bad guy. I mean Jerry is really close to him, so he must not be as bad as we think."

"Thanks, nice to know Carson has a closer and stronger bond with my brother than me."

"You know what I mean, Jack," Kim said, a single brow raised. "Don't sound so jealous. It doesn't suit you."

Jack snorted, still glancing at the group over his shoulder, voice skeptical as he spoke. "I guess I can let it go someday. I know I'm immature, but – I don't know Kim."

He turned back to meet Kim's soft expression. He only hoped he could fix his broken relationship with Jerry soon. Graduation was on the horizon, and he wished to leave on somewhat good terms. He knew it would be difficult to make amends because of the whole 'Martinez' situation, but he had hope. The shriek of the end of lunch bell caught his attention. He gathered their garbage and tossed it away as they headed out of the cafeteria. Kim looped her arm with his, and he smiled down at her.

Jerry and Carson appeared in his line of vision, and he frowned. Instead of getting angry, he decided to give Kim's advice a try. Despite the ongoing family issues, there was no reason to let his problems leak into their interactions at school. He would be the bigger man.

"Hey, Jay! Wait up!"

Jerry paused along with Carson. Kim gave his arm a squeeze as she told him she had to head to class. She had a test in her next class and wanted to be on time for last minute studying. He gave her hand a squeeze before letting her go. Jack directed his attention to the two teens standing in the hall.

"This is going to be an unpleasant reunion," Carson said.

Jack narrowed his eyes

"Hey, I didn't catch you at lunch," Jack commented, avoiding the look Carson directed their way. "I mean you are welcome you know. It is not like Kim and I were on a date or anything."

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, voice nonchalant as he spoke. "I mean you two were moving in pretty close and I rather not be a third wheel. Besides, why are you acting like I forgot about you or something? I haven't sat at that table for months now."

"Ouch," Carson remarked. "That must have hurt, Jack. However, will your golden boy pride recover from that one?"

"You can leave!" Jack spat. "This conversation doesn't involve you. I don't know why you feel this urge to get in the way all the time. You see how strained my relationship with my brother is and you aren't helping at all. No, you are making it worse."

"I'm making it worse?" Carson stated, arms crossed. "I'm not overbearing. In fact, I know how to give people their space unlike you. Isn't it enough that your parents are smothering him? As a brother shouldn't you be on his side? No wonder he is avoiding you too."

Jerry frowned, eyes on his friend. "Hey, Carson, man that is rough."

Jack gnawed on the inside of his cheek, frustrated tears building pressure behind his eyes. He nearly saw red at the comment, but it wasn't the time or place to knock sense into the former black dragon. Jack was a man of honor and using unnecessary violence wasn't the answer. He instead let his angry thoughts stew in his head. There was no need to be aggressive.

"And for the record, I tell Jerry to chill out all the time," Carson said. "I think both of you are in the wrong, to be honest. But I'd be a poor friend if I didn't side with him when he was feeling cornered. Sometimes you must defend your friend even if your friend is misguided. And I'm not saying you are right either, Jack, because you are wrong too."

Jack wouldn't admit he was shocked by the words from the other teen. After all, the memory of Carson he had was less than noble. Although, he wouldn't be persuaded by Carson's words of wisdom easily. The shriek of the warning bell reminded them there was no more time to chat. He sighed.

"Jay, can we at least talk after school?" he asked, voice soft.

Jerry shook his head, eyes on his feet. "Carson is coming over to watch a Worm with a Perm marathon with me. I still haven't convinced Mom to let me hang at his place."

"What? I never agreed to watch that stupid show with you," Carson said, eyes narrowed as he walked ahead of Jerry.

"Wait! What? You said you'd give the show a chance," Jerry said, following after his friend. "I mean it is about a worm with a perm. Awesome, right?"

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, heart heavy as he watched the two argue. He scuffed his feet along the floor before he headed toward his next class. Time was ticking, and Jerry seemed even further away than before. He didn't know what he could do about it.

* * *

"Jack, finals are on the horizon. I don't think you should be staring into space just yet."

Jack pushed his troubled thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the biology textbook in front of him. Milton eyed him from his computer desk, eyebrows raised. Jack groaned falling back against Milton's bed. After school, he agreed to study at Milton's house. Finals were on the horizon, and he couldn't get lazy. Four solid B exam grades weren't enough to pass the class. He had to really ace his final. The final would replace one of his lowest test grades.

The warm scent of home-baked cookies wafted toward his nose.

"Is your mom making chocolate chip cookies again?" he questioned, sniffing the air.

Milton nodded, a smile on his lips.

"I'm so glad I came over," Jack said. "Her cookies are legendary."

"Glad to know you value my help."

"Hey, you know how good the cookies are," he pointed out, voice light.

Milton laughed, shaking his head as he looked at his notes. "You haven't been this happy in a while."

"What? Sure, I have," he said.

"Not since everything with Jerry started. I know you when you are happy, and so does Kim. We've both noticed." Milton said. "It's hard, isn't it?"

Jack shook his head, voice strained as he replied. "I have no idea what is going to happen, but I think I'm going to lose a brother soon. I mean I'm currently losing him right now. I'm losing him to Carson of all people."

Milton hummed at the statement, tapping his pencil on the surface of his desk. Jack often voiced his concerns to his therapist about the matter. He was often reminded that they were in a phase where emotions ran high. He often scoffed at the comment. All he knew was Jerry wanted to hang with Carson more than him and that never settled well with him.

"I don't think you can ever lose Jerry," Milton shared. "We've all been through a lot together. You two have been through a lot together. Carson may be his friend, but you are his brother, and that will always hold a lot of weight. Remember Jerry isn't a Hunter. He is a Brewer."

Jack eyed his friend. "Milton, you are kind of lame dude."

Milton placed a hand on his heart. "Hey, I was trying to be comforting. How dare you? Me? Lame?"

Jack laughed, pushing his textbook away. "I'm going to see if I can snag some cookies from downstairs."

"A study break would be agreeable."

Jack threw an arm over Milton's shoulders. "This Bio final is going to end me, isn't it?"

"Only if you don't study."

Jack groaned, but almost forgot his impending doom at the sight of cookies sitting on the counter. He thanked Mrs. Krupnick and grabbed three cookies for himself. He decided to grab some cookies for Jerry on his way home. Things didn't seem so bad for the moment.

* * *

The streetlights above Jack's head illuminated the dark road ahead of him as he traveled back home. A slow ballad hummed through the radio replacing the loud rock music he was accustomed too. He ignored the melancholy tone of the music and kept his focus on the road. He pulled up to his house, a frown on his lips. A familiar car parked on the left side of their driveway. He pulled in next to the car and took a few calming breaths before he grabbed the baggie of cookies and headed out of the car.

Once he opened the door, he bypassed the dimly lit living room and headed up the steps. He paused outside Jerry's closed door. He raised his hand ready to knock but froze at the sound of the conversation inside.

"Maybe you and I should have been brothers," Jerry said. "I know you wouldn't act anything like Jack."

"You don't know that," Carson replied.

"Yes, I do."

Jack backed away from the door, heart in his throat. He knew Jerry didn't mean it. Jerry loved him, and he loved Jerry. They were brothers no matter the circumstances. Yet, he knew Jerry was upset with him. His younger brother refused to associate with him at school and home. Jerry's free time was filled with nothing but Carson. Jack was lucky enough if he caught a glimpse of his brother anymore.

He turned away from his brother's door and disappeared into his room. Jack dropped the warm chocolate chip cookies onto his desk. The idea of bringing Jerry a gift seemed out of place. It was clear he was unwanted, and he didn't like the idea of seeing Jerry's annoyed gaze. He opened the Ziploc and took a bite of a cookie. He frowned at the sour taste in his mouth. A sigh escaped his lips. The half-eaten cookie in his hand seemed unappetizing. He dropped the cookie back into the bag.

He heard a door open outside of his room. Feet shuffled around, and the sound of Jerry and Carson talking filled the hallway. He ignored the farewells and turned his attention to his cellphone. He received a message of goodnight from Kim. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. As soon as her voice came on the line, he smiled. His family may be crumbling, but he was happy to know he could call Kim. He leaned back in his chair, the smile on his face growing.

"Hey, Kim."

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter.

Thanks to the reviewer:

 **nhemmick,** thanks for all your reviews. You are so sweet. I am glad you liked all the chapters you marathoned. I truly appreciated all your reviews. Thanks again for your continued support.

I am so excited to be updating a little more regularly. Also, just to let you all know there are five chapters left.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, following, and leaves favorites. You all put a huge smile on my face.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	23. Chapter 23

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twenty-Three.**

* * *

Jerry rested near his open locker as he peeled the wrapper away from a chocolate bar. It took ten minutes for him to find the candy in his locker. Maybe his friends were right about him cleaning more often. He shook his head at the thought. There was no reason to clean anything.

"I've been standing here wondering what that smell was."

Jerry turned his attention to Carson and frowned. He ignored his friend's comment. There were more important things to focus on for example his delicious candy bar. He will admit he let his locker get out of hand, but there was no reason to freak out about it. He would clean everything before the summer break. Carson looked at Jerry's open locker.

"Are those turkey sandwiches?" Carson questioned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, I don't come to your locker and insult you."

"There is nothing for you to say to me or my locker. I don't grow mold."

Jerry snorted at the comment; eyes narrowed at the other. Yes, Carson's locker was a little more organized, but it didn't mean he had the best locker in all of Seaford. Jerry's locker wasn't as bad as other people said. He took a final sniff and nearly gagged at the smell. He closed his locker. He almost jumped when he saw Milton standing on the other side.

"Jerry."

"Milton," Jerry said, eyes on the other. "What brings you here?"

"Don't ask me what brings me here as if you don't know. We talked about this earlier today," Milton reminded, arms crossed. "I've been waiting in the library for ten minutes now."

Jerry's brows raised as he tried to remember when he promised Milton to meet him anywhere. He looked at Carson who shrugged.

"We have a final research paper due in literature class," Milton said. "We are supposed to have a rough draft already worked out, but if I know you—and I know you, then you have nothing. You need to get to work, and I want to put the final touches on my rough draft. Earlier, we talked about meeting now. Peer reviews are in the next two weeks, so we have to work hard."

Jerry's brows raised. "What? I never agreed to that. Besides, I think I finally convinced my mom to let me hang at Carson's place."

"Really?" Carson asked.

"Okay, so she still hasn't said yes, but I know she will."

Milton shook his head and then began to sniff the air. He directed his attention to Jerry's locker. He opened it and winced. Jerry laughed at the expression on Milton's face. Milton always had the funniest facial expressions.

"Jerry! What is this?" Milton asked, gesturing at the cluttered locker. "You can't throw garbage in here. There is a trashcan in every hall and every room."

"I didn't throw garbage in there," Jerry stated. "Those sandwiches were perfectly good a week ago, I think."

Milton grabbed their lit book and slammed the locker shut, twirling the knob to lock the locker.

"Don't worry, I already let Jack know we'll be in the library," Milton said. "Carson."

"Nerd," Carson said.

Milton frowned at the word but guided him toward the library. Once inside, Jerry took a seat across from Milton. Jerry stretched out on the opposite side, a yawn escaping his lips.

"We didn't come here to sleep," Milton said, voice light. "You don't want to add more classes to your list of retakes, right?"

Jerry sat up straight at the library table, eyes focused on the smooth surface. A book and a copy of their assignment rested on the surface in front of him. Jerry bit the inside of his cheek. He was unprepared their study session.

"So, what have you got so far," Milton remarked. "I'm sure you at least have your outline by now. Let me have a look at it."

"Outline?" Jerry questioned. "I have a topic."

Milton dropped his pencil. Jerry tried to laugh off his reaction, but even he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Jerry scratched the back of his neck with the eraser of his pencil. There was an itch that refused to leave him alone, and he planned to defeat it once and for all. Across the table, the click-clack of Milton's keyboard keys almost lulled him to sleep. He wondered if he could leave the table without Milton noticing his absence.

"I can hear you are not working from here, Jerry," Milton commented, pausing his work. "Anything on your mind?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, placing the pencil he had used back on the table's surface. He had been so focused on the rhythmic sound of the keys that he may have let his mind drift away. Milton looked at him, arms crossed. Jerry sighed. Many people thought he didn't have a single thought in his head, but that was far from the truth. He thought about many things, just not school.

"Thinking about taking a nap," Jerry said.

Milton snorted at the reply, shaking his head. Jerry smiled in return. He thought back t how he avoided Milton and wished he hadn't been so difficult. Milton had been his friend for years. He can't believe he had almost given that up recently.

"It has only been an hour," Milton said, eyes back on his laptop. "At least try one more hour of hard work and then I'll drop you off at home."

Jerry didn't consider it a fair trade. After all, one more hour sounded like torture to his tired self. He wondered if Carson was still on the grounds. He could always send the teen a text and escape the situation. Carson always seemed to be willing to help.

"Hey, Jerry," Milton called out to him.

Jerry turned his full attention to his friend. He frowned at the furrowed brows and his tense shoulders. He bit his lip and worried about what was coming his way. An uncomfortable conversation was going to happen. He wasn't in the mood for uncomfortable.

"I know you probably won't want to talk, but I think it is important to discuss what troubles," he stated, eyes on the table. "Things have been tense at home with your parents and Jack. I can see it in Jack's eyes. I can see it in your face as well. And I want to say it pains me to see you two at odds for this long. I mean your longest known argument on average is a couple of days, I think."

"Well, this isn't just an argument," Jerry said. "I was betrayed. It is like there is no such thing as secrets with Jack anymore. Everything is free game for sharing."

Milton nodded, eyes on him. "I heard they found them, the Martinezes."

Jerry stilled at the statement, mouth dry and muscles tight. No matter how many times he discussed with his therapist the idea never failed to stop him in his tracks. He scratched at an itch on his left wrist. The sound of the hushed conversations in the library faded into the background.

"You think I'm wrong to think that way, don't you?" Jerry said, voice soft. "You probably think something is seriously messed up with me. But –there isn't I promise or not really. I mean it isn't Stock or whatever."

"You mean Stockholm syndrome?" Milton commented. "I never said it was."

"Jack said once."

A deep sigh escaped from Milton's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jerry hated to think Milton was telling him what he wanted to hear, but there was a possibility. As someone quick to reach for a lie, he found it hard to believe others wouldn't feel the same. He guessed he couldn't judge anyone for lying to him.

"Your feelings can be complex and are complex Jerry," Milton said.

"You sound like my therapist," Jerry commented.

Milton smiled, shoulders relaxed. Jerry mirrored Milton's behavior to the best of his ability. If Milton could chill, then he would do the same. Milton opened his mouth to continue speaking. He would try his best to listen.

"I think pushing aside your thoughts and feelings wouldn't be right at all," Milton continued, voice serious as he spoke. "You knew one truth in your head and heart for years. You learned something new about you. It makes sense how difficult the transition could be. I'm sure your family understands that after all—."

"They don't understand me," Jerry interrupted. "If they understood, I wouldn't have to go to a trial."

"Okay, fair point," Milton said. "I have to agree that there is a barrier that I may have had a hard time seeing, but I understand it better now. After listening to both you and Jack, I realize that you both are dealing with things. I mean Jack's immense guilt and your conflicted heart. It is hard. And then your parents' sorrow. Nothing is simple."

"Guilt?"

"Yes, he may have said it to you once or twice, or maybe not," Milton stated, sympathy in his voice. "He can't stop blaming himself."

"Why?"

"Well, Jerry, he thinks your kidnapping was his fault, because he couldn't protect you when you were young," he remarked.

Jerry's heart grew heavy at the thought. Maybe he may have picked up on the way Jack addressed their childhood tragedy. The emotion should have been evident, but to him, it just seemed too subtle to understand completely. A hollow laugh escaped his lips as he fiddled with the pencil on the desk.

"He shouldn't feel that way," Jerry said, rolling the pencil back and forth. "We were kids."

Milton smiled, voice soft as he continued to talk. "Jerry, when Jack found out you two were brothers he was so elated. He loves you, and so do your parents. I'm not saying their right, and you are wrong. Just—you all have been through so much and are still going through so much. Don't you think you all should work through this together instead from opposite sides?"

Jerry's eyes widened at the question.

"And believe me, I've asked Jack the same thing," Milton stated, amusement in his voice. "He was just as defensive as you were about this conversation. Now, I'm not a psychologist, and I can't say I have all the answers. Okay, most of the time I do so you should always heed my advice."

Jerry rolled his eyes at the comment.

"But as a friend of you both," he said, voice wavering. "It hurts to see you both at war all the time. Kim feels the same way. Jerry, Jack goes to college in a month. Just—I don't even know what I'm asking."

Jerry didn't have anything to say to what he heard. He should say 'of course' and 'I hate the distance too,' but he kept his lips sealed. There was nothing left to say. Across from him, Milton sighed. He wished things were easier.

* * *

He waved Milton goodbye as he exited the redhead's vehicle. He sent his family a quick text confirming this arrival. Like usual the door opened before he reached the front stone steps of their house. The glow of the outside lights illuminated the wrinkled skin between his mother's brows. His heart lodged in his throat as he wondered how long and often she was on edge when he was away. He questioned if it was something she always felt since he disappeared at such a young age.

"Honey, welcome," she greeted. "How was the study session?"

He smiled up at her questioning gaze and threw his arms around her middle, molding himself to her side. Her tense body melted at his closeness. Her fingers ran through his curled locks. The shuffle of footsteps didn't distract him from the embrace. Another set of arms enveloped him in a hug as he held his mother close.

"Welcome home, Jay," Jack stated.

Jerry thought back to Milton's plea, and he sighed, moisture collecting in his eyes. He wanted to try for the sake of his family. He really wanted to calm their worries and concerns.

"My boys," his mother said, voice soft and fond. "I love you both so much."

She pulled from their embrace, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. A smile appeared on her own gentle features.

"We are going to be just fine," she promised. "Things seem rough, but we'll be just fine."

"Yeah, Jay," Jack continued. "Mom's right."

Jerry smiled and nodded before he walked around them and entered the house. The door closed behind him as he headed into the kitchen where he greeted his father. His father gave him a firm pat on his back. He sat down to a warm meal with his family, worries, and concerns far from his mind.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another update.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **nhemmick,** thanks so much for the review. Yes, Carson had to say something, and yes Jack is unreasonable. I like how you see there is a tension there because Jack's concerns are understandable. Haha, I am glad you liked the Kim and Jack moment. Yes, you know I wish I could write more about Jerry and Carson, like this friendship they had was so sweet. I remember New Jack City when Jerry was cheering for both Jack and Carson. Eddie said pick a side, but Jerry said: "I can't I love them both so much." That was the sweetest thing. So, I felt that they must have had a close relationship before the whole cheating fiasco. And will there be an explosion…eh…stay tuned? Ha. I noticed you reviewed right away! Do you get a reward? Uhm, my gratitude haha. I really appreciate your support. Thanks.

 **Jackandkim123,** thanks for the review. You find this story amazing? Wow, thanks! You are too sweet. Thanks for the support.

 **Guest,** thanks for the review. I am glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support.

The next chapter should be up, hopefully, faster than the last one. Stay tuned!

Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing, leaving a favorite, and following the story. You all are awesome.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twenty-Four.**

* * *

Jack watched the shorthand of the clock move, ready for class to end. He knew he had to pay attention, so he turned toward the front of the classroom. His Biology teacher discussed the details of the final exam. The final exam had a mixture of short answer, multiple choice, and fill in the blank. Jack wasn't looking forward to taking a test of 100 questions and wished his final was optional. When the bell rang, he gathered his things and headed out the door.

He glanced at the time on his phone, and his mouth went dry. In less than a few hours, he would have to attend another family therapy session. Due to their hectic schedules, it had been a while since their last session. Jack wanted to avoid the scheduled meeting with the therapist, but he knew their family needed to talk. A sigh left his lips. He wasn't ready.

A few girls waved at him as he approached his locker. He gave them a brilliant smile and chuckled when they walked away giggling. A frown fell across his lips when he noticed Kim wasn't at his locker. He checked his cellphone for messages. Maybe he had missed something important. Usually, Kim waited at his locker after school. He sent her quick text and then packed his backpack.

After receiving a text from Kim, he decided to head to Jerry's locker. When he arrived at his destination, he frowned. Standing not too far from him was Carson Hunter. Jack wasn't looking forward to another conversation with his younger brother's friend.

"Brewer," Carson said.

Jack crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "Carson."

Carson shook his head, hands in his pockets. "What? Is that it?"

"Were you expecting something more?"

"I don't know. Usually, you are a lot angrier when you see me," he pointed out, shoulders relaxed.

Jack sighed and then adjusted the weight of his backpack. "Look, Carson, I was acting unfairly to you before."

"Yes, yes you were," he said.

"You aren't such a bad guy after all," Jack said.

"I was wondering when you would notice my good deeds."

"I don't consider you a saint. Don't get too excited," Jack said.

Carson shrugged, a small smile on his lips. Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair. A lot was going on in his family, but he had no reason to take out his anger on someone else. Although Carson had a rocky past, Jerry truly respected and liked him. As Jerry's older brother, Jack had to change how he thought about the former Wasabi Warrior. No matter how hard the process seemed.

"I think I misjudged you," Jack stated, voice strained. "I mean I can see that you don't take Jerry's situation lightly. I shouldn't be concerned about you."

"I have to be honest with you," Carson said. "I can never take your position as Jerry's older brother. While I don't doubt I have a skill, I don't have that many skills. There are things I can't and won't ever understand. And—well, I was in over my head sometimes."

Jack frowned at the admission, wondering what Carson was referring too, but he pushed the thought aside.

"How about we put all that stuff aside," Carson said. "I don't hate you as much, and you obviously don't hate me as much."

Jack crossed his arms, giving the other a firm nod. "Right."

"We don't have to be friends. That is the last thing I want," Carson said. "What I do want is for you to try not to breathe down my neck every time I hang around Jerry."

"I can do that."

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Jerry heading toward them. Jack shook his head. He knew Jerry was concerned. His brother and the entire student body knew he didn't like Carson. His school wasn't a stranger to their daily banter. His arguments with Carson were loud.

Jerry narrowed his eyes, stopping near them. "What is going on?"

Jack turned to his brother and smiled. "Everything is okay, Jay," Jack promised.

"Your brother and I are just coming to an understanding, surprisingly," Carson said.

Jerry eyed them both, before turning to Jack. "Hey, do you mind giving me a ride home, Jack?"

"You don't even have to ask. We are brothers," Jack said.

"How sweet," Carson said.

Jerry gave him a look, arms crossed as he spoke. "I'll talk to you later."

Carson bid them a farewell as he exited the school. Jack waited for Jerry to gather his things. There was nothing to say, and he was saddened by the thought. Instead, he watched Jerry open his locker and search for his stuff. A sour scent drifted toward Jack's nostrils, and he chocked.

"Why does your locker smell so bad, dude? Are those your socks again?" Jack asked. "Can you please get those things washed?"

Jerry looked over his shoulder, but then returned to his task. Jack looked over Jerry's shoulder and into his locker. His eyes widened at the disaster staring back at him. He spotted a large grey trashcan a few feet down the hall. He pulled the trash can close to the locker and shoved Jerry to the side.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"Unless you are about to turn in a science project these moldy things got to go," Jack stated, tossing the plastic bags and other trash away.

"Can I really turn this in for a project?" Jerry questioned, eyes wide. "I haven't even started my science project, and –wait don't throw everything away!"

Jack shook his head as he pushed the trashcan back to its rightful spot. Sometimes he couldn't believe how disgusting Jerry could be. He returned to Jerry's side and nudged his brother's shoulder. Jerry pocketed his cell phone and followed him to the parking lot. As Jack pulled out of the parking lot, he sighed. Their family session was in less than an hour. He had no idea what to expect.

* * *

Jerry played with a stray thread at the bottom of his shirt. Jack sighed. Not a single word had been spoken since they arrived in the office. Jack was shocked. His family usually had something to say right when they walked in. He wondered what may have changed. Before he could think about it longer, Dr. Thompson encouraged his mother to speak first.

"It is hard," she said. "When I think back to that day, I know I should have kept a closer eye on my sons. I should have been a better mother. I was so careless."

On Jack's right, Jerry gasped. Jack held his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze. He imagined their mom thought about the kidnapping often. His heart grew heavy as he thought about his mother's pain.

"It may not seem like it, but I do want Jerry to have a normal life." she said. "I want him to have a girlfriend, go to the movies, and hang out with friends. But every time he leaves the house I panic on the inside. They are behind bars right now, but why do I still feel on edge?"

Jerry squeezed his hand harder on his side. Jack looked over at him and noticed the moisture in his eyes. He returned a reassuring squeeze back. Every session seemed like the same to him. They talked about everything, but nothing ever changed. Instead, they always left feeling just as bad as they did when they entered. He wanted things to go back to normal, but nothing was working in their favor.

"I want to move on," Jerry said. "I want to go to parties, hang out with friends, and go on dates with Andy. I just want my own plans without Jack tagging along all the time. Jack doesn't really like hip-hop dance. I don't know why he is in a hip-hop class with me."

Jack liked hip-hop music, and the hip-hop dance style was impressive. He just didn't think he needed to be in a hip-hop dance class. Although he wasn't a fan of the class, he knew he had to stick around because of his younger brother.

"Plus, he is a bad dancer. I mean really bad, Mom," Jerry said.

Their mother pulled Jerry into a tight embrace, soft laughter leaving her lips. Jack smiled. He never imagined his family would have a quiet session. After months of arguing, his family was too tired to yell at each other. He knew he was tired.

"I've thought about it for a while, and I'm still discussing with your mother," his father stated, interrupting the moment. "This boy, Carson, doesn't seem as troublesome as I thought and he seems to be a good friend of yours. I wouldn't argue if you wanted to hang outside of our home with him."

Their mother stiffened, concern in her voice as she spoke. "Honey, I'm not comfortable with Jerry leaving the house with just anyone. I am okay with Jack's girlfriend and Milton, but I am not sure about anyone else. I- I know there is nothing to fear but—

"Of course, there will be a curfew," his father remarked. "He'll be home before dark. That won't change."

Their mother nodded, shoulders relaxing. "Of course, yes. I think before dark will be just fine. Any plans right after school would be best, and then home before dark would put my heart at ease. Next time I'll have a talk with Carson to explain what I expect."

Jack looked at Jerry's face, gauging his reaction and sighed. A crease formed between Jerry's furrowed brows as he frowned.

"You've already thrown them in jail," Jerry said, voice strained. "I don't know what else you want to do about them? Do you want them dead too?"

"Jerry!" his mother said. "I would never wish death upon my worst enemies. I never want to hear that from your mouth again."

"But we can't do this," Jerry said. "I won't keep living like this! I want to hang out like everyone else. I want to stay past midnight for those late-night movie premiers. I want to stay out late at the house parties my classmate's throw. None of the parties end before dark. Mom and Dad, come on. Please."

Jack clenched his fists, eyes narrowed. "Jerry, I get it. You don't like what is happening, but you can't force Mom and Dad to magically be okay. Things aren't just going to get back to normal because you want it. I mean Jerry, that woman pushed a six-year-old me down just to grab you. Mom found me unconscious!"

Jerry shot up in his chair, hands gripping the hand rests. "I know what they did was wrong! I'm not stupid!"

Silence engulfed the office. Jack's mouth went dry. He often thought Jerry dismissed the kidnappers' wrongdoings. Jerry seemed like he no longer had an issue with what the kidnappers had done. Jack's previous judgment of his younger brother was wrong. His younger brother wouldn't praise criminal activity. He should have known that.

"I know what they did was wrong, of course I know," he spat, digging his fingers into his jeans. "They shouldn't have done it, but they did. I'm here now though. Can't we just forgive and forget? Can't we just leave them alone?"

Their mother sniffled nearby. Jack rubbed circles into his mother's back as he leaned over. Despite how their session began, they were struggling. He glanced at Dr. Thompson as he just finished jotting down a few notes.

"I can't help how I feel about the martinezes," Jerry said, voice wavering. "I keep remembering trips to the park, Fridays night movies, and – I don't know what to do."

"Okay," their father said.

Jack's eyes widened. He glanced at his father's expression, analyzing the furrowed brows and crossed arms. What did he mean by okay? He heard their parents' late-night conversations outside in the hall. There many things to be worried about. So, no, nothing was okay.

Their father got up from his chair and knelt before Jerry. His father searched Jerry's and then sighed.

"I'll try to understand, Jerry. But son, you'll have to be patient with me, with us," their father said, voice wavering. "See, when a man loses his son—well— it is hard to come back from that. I can say I'm getting better because you are home now but—

He paused for a second and cupped Jerry's smaller face in his hands. Large thumbs wiped away Jerry's stray tears.

"Maybe we don't deserve you," he said, voice heavy. "After years of nothing, we packed up and left. But son, at the end of the day, we love you so much. And we'd do everything in our power to keep you safe. And that means being very particular about what you do and with who."

"Your father is right," his mother stated, pressing a kiss to Jerry's head. "Baby, we'll try, okay? But please, understand."

"But –I'm tired of being patient," he said voice just above a whisper.

"I know," their father said. "I know."

Jack gave Jerry's shoulder another squeeze. Jerry turned his tear-stained face toward him. Jack sighed. With a trial creeping up, he knew things were going to get worse. Once silence fell upon them again, Dr. Thompson started to talk to them, but Jack turned his attention away. Instead, he focused on Jerry, holding his hand and trying his best to be comforting.

On their way out the door, Jack wrapped an arm around Jerry's shoulders. The younger teen pulled in closer, resting his head on his shoulder while they waited for the car to be opened. Jack watched the familiar night lights of Seaford pass him by. He shuffled inside the house after his family. Inside his father grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place. Before orders could be placed, Jerry disappeared up the stairs. He wanted to follow him, but his mother held him back.

"Come on, Jack," she said. "What do you boys usually like on your pizza again?"

Jack gave her a warm smile and then joined his father in the kitchen where they decided on the pizza to order. He took one look at the staircase and frowned. His father gave him a pat on the back, eyes soft.

"Don't worry son," his father said. "Things will be different from now on."

At first, Jack didn't believe him, but then he nodded. Things would get better, probably not right away, but eventually. And he could try to be okay with that.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy this.

Thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015,** thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your support.

I want to thank everyone who is still reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting the story. I truly appreciate the continued support!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	25. Chapter 25

**Discordant Hearts**

* * *

 **Twenty-Five.**

* * *

Jerry tapped his fingers against the armrest, trying his best to be patient. He couldn't wait to leave his house. On his right, his parents and Jack chuckled at the wild antics of the competitors on the game show, Go for the Green. One of the contestants, Sylvia put up a peace sign and gave the camera a wink. Sylvia was his favorite contestant for season four, and it had nothing to do with her gorgeous features. Maybe it had a little to do with her beautiful features.

The shrill sound of a doorbell caught Jerry's attention. He leaped from the couch and bolted to the door. He greeted Carson with a broad smile. His friend raised his eyebrows, lips formed into an amused grin. Carson entered his house, a mocking grin on his face. Jerry ignored the look on his friend's face. He hadn't been able to hang out so freely in a long time. There were so many reasons to be happy.

"Be home by 6:30 p.m., Jerry," his mother said, voice laced with concern. "And call when you get there."

"6:30 p.m.?" Jerry asked, arms crossed. "But it is almost 5p? That is no time at all."

"All you are doing is bowling," Jack said. "One game shouldn't take that long."

"Why can't you ever be on my side, Jack?" Jerry questioned, brows furrowed.

Carson crossed his arms, resting against the door. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. I'll have Jerry home by at least 7 if that isn't a problem."

His father looked up from the television screen, eyes sweeping over Carson. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he nodded. His mother looked to him. She opened her mouth to protest, but his father raised a single hand to stop her.

"We have to compromise. An extra thirty minutes should be just fine," Jerry's dad said.

"Thanks, dad, we'll be back by 7:30p.m.," Jerry said.

"I said 7 p.m., Jerry," his father replied, voice stern. "No funny business. I mean it."

He gave his parents and Jack a lazy wave as he headed out the door with Carson. He couldn't believe he finally was heading out on his own. It seemed like it had been years since he was able to do what he wanted. He couldn't wait to get away from his house.

"Hey, maybe we don't have to go to Phil's," Jerry said, leaning his head out the open window.

Carson's lips quirked at the comment, voice at ease as he replied. "I'm way ahead of you."

Jerry glanced at his friend's side profile and smiled. He was super grateful. Carson helped him through so much over the past few months. He wished he knew how to repay him. A simple 'thank you' wouldn't be enough. Before his friend could question him for staring, he returned his gaze toward the scenery outside.

Palm trees shot past as the car gained speed, breezing through green lights. Soon Carson made a right, merging onto the highway. He guessed they weren't heading to Carson's place. It didn't matter in the long run. If he could take a break from the stuffiness at home, he would go anywhere. As he pondered the possibilities, his eyelids drooped, and he drifted to sleep.

He arose from his slouched sleeping position as they pulled into an open parking lot. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed a sign pointing to the beach. He knew the beaches closer to Seaford, but anything further than that was foreign to him. It was clear the beach must have been outside of Seaford.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Carson asked, pulling off his sneakers and socks. "Come on."

"What are we doing here?"

Carson raised a brow in his direction and then proceeded toward the smooth sands. Jerry pulled his own shoes off and then hurried after his taller friend. Carson plopped down in the sands, knees scrunched to his chest. Jerry towered over him as he looked out into the crystal ocean waters.

"Are you going to hover or have a seat?" Carson asked.

"This is kind of weird," Jerry stated, analyzing the other beach dwellers.

Carson sighed, scratching his knees. Jerry took a seat nearby, eager for an answer. It was strange that their destination was the beach. Although, he didn't mind. The beach had a tranquil atmosphere that he appreciated.

"I do my best thinking out here," Carson shared.

"I thought that was Phil's."

Carson shook his head. "I'm not there all the time. You just think I am because you were practically stalking me in the beginning."

"Me? You were stalking me!" Jerry retorted. "I always go to Phil's. I used to work there before everything got weird."

Carson nodded, eyes focused on the crashing waves. "By the way, what's going on with you?"

Jerry paused for a second, shocked by the sudden question. He tried to find the best way to tell Carson, but couldn't come up with anything. Instead, Jerry launched into a rushed explanation of the upcoming trial and the most recent family session. There were so many other things he wanted to add. Instead, he stopped and waited for Carson to reply.

"And what do you think? Do you still want to drop charges?" Carson asked.

Jerry grabbed a fist full of sand and watched the tiny grains run through his fingers. The action calmed his nerves as he thought about the question. There should have been a simple answer, but there wasn't. All he could think about was his family. He wished he could get them to stop looking so worried. He hoped they would stop stressing out about him.

"Well, I really don't want to stress out my family," Jerry said.

"No, what do you want, Jerry?" Carson asked. "I don't care what your family thinks or feels. And you shouldn't care either, really. This is about you."

Jerry glared at Carson. "Hey, it is about them too!"

Carson smiled.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Jerry asked. "Like, so I think or something."

Carson shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, I just like annoying you."

Jerry shook his head. "Why are we friends?"

"I have no idea. There are a lot less strange people I could be talking to right now."

Jerry looked to him. "I'm pretty great. Being my friend is a no-brainer."

"Yea, no-brainer alright," Carson commented, eying him. "As in, you have no brain."

Jerry opened his mouth to protest, but the vibration of his cell phone distracted him. He reached into his pocket and looked at Jack's picture as it flashed on the screen. He frowned. Jack shouldn't be calling him so early. Carson snatched his phone from his grasp and proceed to answer the phone.

"Long time no see Jackie," Carson said. "Yes, Jerry is with me. Where are we? Hold on a second, let me ask Jerry. He is the one driving. What did you say? He doesn't have a license? That is weird. Anyway, Jerry says we are a few hours from Las Vegas. We are making good time too. We should probably stop at the rest stop coming up. I think—"

Jerry grabbed his phone from Carson and waited for Jack's shouting to stop. He should have never let Carson answer the phone. Carson cackled in the background as Jerry tried to calm Jack down with half of the truth. He may have lied about how far they were, but it wasn't something his family had to know. If his brother told his parents he was okay, then everything would be fine.

"Yes, Jack. Let mom and dad know I'll be home in an hour. I am eating out here. Right, bye."

He tucked his phone into his pocket and arose from the ground. He dusted sand off his pants and started to walk. He glanced at Carson's immobile form. He gestured toward the pier, eyes on Carson. He wondered why his friend was taking so long.

"What?" Carson asked.

"You are buying me food."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I'm broke," Jerry said.

Carson's eyes narrowed as he walked toward Jerry. "Hey, I'm no billionaire. You should have brought money."

"How can I bring money when I don't have money? Don't be stupid."

Carson nodded, walking alongside him. Jerry eyed the other and grinned. Once again, Jerry had won. He tripped, his knees landing in the sand. Carson laughed at him. He was shocked.

"Did you trip me?"

Carson shrugged, hands in his pocket.

"Isn't that immature?" Jerry asked.

Carson continued to walk along the beach without a response. Jerry narrowed his eyes, running toward the ocean. He cupped his hands in the water and ran toward his target. Carson saw him and ran ahead. Jerry shouted, dropping the small amount of water onto the sand. Jerry couldn't help but smile. He was lucky to have such a good friend.

* * *

Once they reached the pier, they decided to eat at a seafood place. Jerry ordered some fried shrimp and fries while Carson tried out a fish platter. Around them, the loud chatter of the other patrons increased in volume. Carson brought up the topic of upcoming finals and soon they began to talk about the end of the year.

"Hey, it is almost 7, hurry up," Carson stated, pointing at Jerry's fries. "I'll eat those for you if you are going to waste time."

Jerry threw his arms around his plate, eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it."

Jerry relaxed once his fries were safe. Carson had a habit of stealing his food any time they had lunch together. His friend shuffled broccoli around on his platter. Jerry took a long sip of his soda. Carson reached forward with his fork and stabbed a couple of fries on his plate.

"Hey!"

"Gripe all you want. I'm probably going to spend close to forty dollars on all this. I get some fries."

"I guess," Jerry stated, shoving the rest of the ketchup covered fries in his mouth.

The bill came after they finished their meals. Jerry felt terrible when Carson looked at the 50-dollar check. Maybe they shouldn't have chosen an expensive seafood place. Despite the obvious annoyance in his friend's eyes, Carson paid without further complaint. They left the restaurant and headed toward the parking lot.

"Hey, you know I'm here for you man," Carson stated, as they headed over to his car. "I mean I know I'm not very good with all this, but know that you can talk to me."

Jerry didn't respond, stomach churning at Carson's words. He wanted to talk more about the court situation, but he kept himself under control. There was so much the other boy had to worry about. He didn't want to add his own problems to his friend's worries. Jerry knew things would be alright.

Carson retrieved his keys from his pocket. Before he could open the door, Jerry grabbed his right arm. Carson looked down at the contact, and then searched his face. There was a swirling in Jerry's stomach as he opened his mouth a couple times, but failed to explain. His heart thumped within his chest.

"Jerry?"

"I'm scared," Jerry said, releasing the grip on Carson's arm.

Carson sighed, leaning against the car.

"I mean I won't have to say much because I was young when it happened, but—"

"You'll have to come face to face with them after close to a year," Carson said, eyes soft.

Jerry nodded. "I'm afraid of what I'll see on their faces. I haven't heard from them since I left. And I guess it makes sense because the police would be after them if they contacted me. I never thought I'd see them again in court, you know? What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell the truth and move on," Carson said.

Jerry paused, eyes wide. In court, he would have to tell them everything. The child psychologist probably caught on to his lies. There was nowhere for him to hide. He was worried.

Carson rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Jerry, you okay?"

Jerry replied with a firm nod as his heart pounded in his chest. The loud hip-hop beat of his ringtone interrupted the silence. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and answered his mom. He told her they were on their way and headed into Carson's car. Jerry took one look at his friend and then he looked out the passenger's window.

"They raised me," Jerry said, voice wavering.

"And they kidnapped you," Carson said, turning onto the highway. "But I get it. I can't even imagine how confusing that may all be. But it'll be fine. And if it isn't fine – well, remember I'm here."

Jerry reclined in the passenger's seat, watching the sunset on the horizon. "Thanks."

Carson shrugged his shoulders as they continued down the highway. When they pulled into Jerry's driveway, he sighed. The front door opened. Jack stood at the door, eyes searching the darkness for them. Jerry smiled as he opened the door and got out of the car.

Carson stuck his head out the window. "Get back inside, Jackie. Jerry is safe and sound. You can call off the search party."

Jack narrowed his eyes, arms crossed. "Just know I don't trust you again. It shouldn't take this long to get back from Phil's."

Carson shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. See you later, Jerry."

Jerry bid his friend a farewell, and he headed toward his house. Jack moved out of the way, allowing him access. He sighed as he spotted his parents in the same spot he left them. A bowl of popcorn rested on the coffee table, and he gathered a generous amount in his right palm.

"You don't need to wait up for me all the time I leave the house," Jerry said, eyes on Jack.

"I wasn't waiting up for you. I have homework. Mom and Dad were watching television."

After hugging and calming his parents, he bid them good night. Jerry followed Jack up the stairs. They arrived in front of their doors in silence. Jack turned to him a question in his eyes. Jerry returned his questioning gaze with a small grin.

"Have a goodnight, Jack."

"Night, Jay," Jack said. "Hey, Jay?"

Jerry paused and looked over his shoulder at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened. "Never mind."

Jerry frowned as his older brother disappeared into his room. For a second, he kept staring at the other's door. Maybe Jack would tell him later. As he headed to bed, the upcoming trial weighed down his heart. If he had a say, things would magically be okay. But sadly, it wasn't up to him. He switched off his lamp and then drifted to sleep. He would worry about things in the morning.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another update. Hope you all liked it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **nhemmick,** thanks for the reviews. I am glad you see that there is some change happening with the parents that was what I was going for. Yes, it is taking time for them to get back to normal, which I feel is how things really should be. No one magically becomes okay. How many chapters? That is hard to answer, I want to say three, but we will see. Ha-ha, I will try not to hurt them. I am glad you liked the banter. Thanks again for the support.

Thanks again to everyone still reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the support for this story.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


End file.
